Starting Over
by MonkeyGirlxoxo
Summary: Everyone knows that Roxas is the bad boy, and Namine is the good girl, but what if they switched? What would happen if Namine was the bad influence, and needed Roxas' help?
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is the Prologue to my new story "Starting over." I just want to say, that I do not curse, but in this story my character does. So don't think that I use colourful vocabulary. **

**That said, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh" I rubbed my eyes. Where was I? I looked around and took in my surroundings. Okay, so I was in an alley.... oh shit! I was in an alley! I got up, but suddenly felt dizzy and lost my balance. I grabbed onto the wall to steady myself. I don't even remember falling asleep here. I regained my balance, and I started to make my way out the alley, trying to recap the events that happened. The only thing I remember was that I was with my gang. But where were they now? It's not like Larxene to ditch me. I brushed my blond bangs out my face, and shoved my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket. I don't even know where I was heading, I just knew my feet where taking me somewhere.

After a while of walking, I stood in front of my house. I sighed to myself. My parents are probably going to "punish" me for being out late, or hanging with my friends, or some other crappy excuse. I opened the door, and found both of my parents sitting on the sofa. My dad got up.

"Where were you young lady?" He asked.

"Places." I said, looking at the ground.

"Don't play smart with me Miss." He was getting aggravated now.

"I'll say what I want."

"Naminé, that is enough." My mother got off of the couch.

"Oh like you give a damn!" I shouted at her.

Her eyes were open in shock.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." Mt father said.

"I'll talk to her the way I want to." I yelled.

It was quiet.

"Naminé, you're leaving." My mother said softly.

"Yeah, right now. I'm going to my room." U started to walk past them.

"No, you're leaving this house." My father said.

I stopped walking, and spun around to face him. "What, you guys don't want a daughter like me?"

My mother was crying. "You left us no choice!"

"What, so I'm gonna live with my friends now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Naminé, you're leaving this town." My father said calmly.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

My mother sobbed. "You're out of control Naminé! We can't do anything for you anymore."

"I never asked you to do anything! You're taking me away from my friends!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Naminé you are going to live with your Uncle John in Twilight Town." My father said.

"Why? Is this punishment because I was never the child you wanted!?" I asked.

My mother covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"GO AND PACK NOW!" My father shouted.

I ran to my room, and threw everything I owned into my suitcases. I never thought that I could feel such hatred towards some people, but what I felt for my parents right now could not even be described in words.

I slammed my door shut, and carried my suitcase downstairs. "Happy?" I asked my dad.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

We all went in the driveway, and got into the silver CRV. I slammed my door shut, and was quiet for the whole trip to the airport. My life was like a piece of shit.

When the car stopped, I opened the door, and jumped out with my suitcase. I didn't say goodbye to my parents. My father handed me the ticket and I walked away.

I ran threw all the customs, and boarded the plane.

My life sucked.

* * *

**So review and tell me what you think! From that, I'll know if I should continue.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Staples!

**Okay, here's Chapter 2**

* * *

It's been a week since I've moved to Twilight Town. Right now, I was in bed. My alarm clock beeped for the tenth time. I groaned and hit the snooze button again. I really didn't want to get up.

"Naminé!" My uncle's voice called up the staircase. "Come downstairs please."

"Give me a minute." I called back. My uncle John was the only person I was nice to. That's because he was nice to me, so don't think I'm a softy. He was like the father I never had. He never asked anything of me, and he loved me. I got out of bed and walked towards my bathroom. That's right, MY bathroom. Uncle John gave me my own bathroom and bedroom. In my other house, my parents ad I all had to share the same bathroom. Why you ask? Because they were cheap, that's why.

I took a shower and threw on a hoodie and jeans, then I ran downstairs. Uncle John was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

"Morning Naminé." He said without looking up.

"Morning." I answered. I took an apple from the counter and sat down across from him on another couch. "What's up?"

He put the newspaper down. My uncle had short brown hair and glasses. "Naminé, you've been here for a week now, and as you know you'll have to start attending school soon."

I didn't like where this was going. "Uncle John, please, no!" I said sadly.

"I'm sorry hun, but you have to." He walked towards me and patted my back. He knew exactly why I hated school. "Maybe you'll make some friends. Come in, please Nam, give it a try. For me?"

"Fine." I murmured. Then I looked up. "But I don't have anything." Hopefully that would get me out of this.

"Well, we'll go to Staples." He said with a smile. "Come on."

He got his keys from the counter, and we went to the garage. I didn't say anything, I was depressed. My dad always pushed me to try and get A's in school. But, I just never got it. I was a slow learner, I admit it, but my dad didn't make it any easier. If I got a B+, he would blow up at me.

We got into the car, and drove to Staples. We didn't speak the whole way there. When we got to there, we were both really excited. Let me just say that we both loved new stationary. By the end of the trip, I had convinced my Uncle to buy me a new laptop. So, I had a Mac book, and a whole bunch of school supplies. I got pencil,s erasers, wite out, pens, paper, binders and all that fun stuff.

We unloaded everything in the trunk, and then got into the car. When we got onto the highway, I decided to speak up, and it wasn't going to be on of those light conversations you forget about five minutes after. I really needed to talk to him,and I think now was okay.

"Uncle John, do you hate me?" I asked. I was looking out the window, so I couldn't see his face, but I knew he was surprised.

"Nam, honey. I would never hate you. No one hates you sweetie." I know that he would pat me on the back, but he was driving.

"Dad hates me." I murmured. I still didn't turn to look at him.

I heard my Uncle sigh, "Naminé, your father doesn't hate you, he loves you."

"He doesn't." I said,

"Naminé, he only wants the best for you. That's why he pushes you so far."

"Do you love me?" I turned to face Uncle John.

He smiled. "Of course I do. You're the daughter I never had."

I smiled. "Thank you.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

_ Beep Beep!_

I slammed the off button and got out of bed. I took a shower, threw on some clothes and ran downstairs. I put a poptart(haven't heard of those in a while huh?) in the toaster and put on my shoes. When it popped, I grabbed it, put on my backpack and walked out the front door.

I ran down the sidewalk,and in ten minutes stood in front of the "Twilight Town Secondary School." I took a few deep breathes. This was it.

I walked towards the front doors, and opened them.

* * *

**Okay, I just want to apologize about this taking so long. I've been really busy with school. I also want to apologize about why this Chapter is so short. This is kinda like a second prologue, showing how Namine is with her Uncle. SO yeah. lol**

**Again sorry,and I promise the next chapter will be better. Someone special will be introduced. **

**If you catch my drift**

**If you pick up what I'm putting down**

**I'll stop now**

**REVIEW!**


	3. The First Day

**Okay, here is Chapter 3. The fist official chapter of this fanfic!! **

* * *

As soon as I walked through the doors, I started to feel nervous. I started to regret even agreeing to this. I took a few deep breathes. I couldn't walk away without even trying. I wasn't a quiter, I was a fighter. I started to walk down the hall. The school seemed **too **nice. The walls were white, and had words like _friendship_, and _honestly _all over. It was pretty weird. I saw a sign at the end of the hall. I squinted and read it, "Main Office." That's where I was headed.

I started to walk down the hall when I realized that there were some kids sitting down at the end. There were four of them, and each of them looked very different from the other. One was tall and built. He had short gelled blonde hair, and he wore army pants and a vest. Another boy was short and a little bigger than the others. He had black hair, and wore jeans and a red top. There was also one girl. She had two long brown braids, and was wearing some brown caprices with an range top. The last person was another guy. He lad spiky blond hair and was wearing a white top with matching pants. He has shagbands on his hands.

I continued to walk down the hall, and I reached the door to the main office. I was about to go in when I heard a whistle behind me. I turned around to see the boy with the army pants looking up and down my body. I glared at him.

He looked up at my face. "Hey, are you new?" He winked.

I groaned, and turned back to face the door.

"Wait." He grabbed my arm, "What's your name?"

I jerked my arm out of his grasp. "That's none of your business."

He whistled again. "Feisty."

"Hayner, stop it." A different voice said.

I turned back to face them, and saw that the boy with spiky hair had one hand on this "Hayner" kid's shoulder. He looked up at me, and smiled.

"Sorry about my friend. He's a tad odd." He said.

"Hey!" Hayner said, obviously offended.

I held back my giggle.

"Anyway." The boy said again. "I'm Roxas." He held out his hand for a shake.

I rolled my eyes, and opened the office door and walked in.

I could hear his friends.

"Oh, you got burnt!"

"Dry!"

"Roxas, you're going to take that?"

I ignored their comments, and walked to the counter inside the room. A woman looked up from behind. She had a warm face, and wore her brown hair is a tight bun.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She said kindly.

"Yeah, I'm Naminé. Um, I'm starting school today." I handed her a duo tang that had all of my records.

She took the duo tang, and started to look through it. I bet she wasn't impressed. I only had a few A's, and those were in Gym.

"Okay." She finally said. "Well, I have a schedule here for you, if you need any help finding theses classrooms, ask us, and we will help you." She handed me a piece of paper.

"Thanks." I muttered as I took the sheet.

I walked out of the office, to find an empty hall. Roxas and the others must have left. I sighed and then looked at the sheet in my hands.

_ Sato, Naminé #6579387_

_Period 1: Math, Yuna Sasagimi Room 104_

_Period 2: English, Leonheart, Squall, Room 207_

_Period 3: World Religions, Kisaragi,Yuffie, Room 203_

_Period 4: History, Strife, Cloud, Room 102_

I sighed, and then started to find the first classroom. I wasn't too excited for Math. Let me just say it wasn't my forte.

I walked down another white hall, and looked at each door as I passed.

Room 101. No.

Room 102. No.

Room 103. No.

Room 104. Yes.

I placed my hand on the handle, and opened the door. Students looked up from their eats from the sound. Some boys whistled, and some girls whispered. I walked towards the teacher.

"Um, hi Ms. Sasagimi." I said nervously.

She laughs. "Please just call me Ms. S. How can I help you?" Why were they all so polite?

"Um, I'm new." I give her the duo tang, ans she started to look through.

She makes surprised sounds every here and there. She finally closes the duo tang.

"Well, I can see that you have some trouble in Math. So I'll place you next to the best student in class, okay?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered.

Then she walked out from behind her desk, and guided me to my seat. The boy next to me had spiky blond hair an-_** you're kidding right? **_

"Roxas, this is Naminé." Ms. S said.

Roxas looked up from his work and smiled at me. "Yeah, we met before."

"Great." Ms. S said happily. "I'll leave you two then." She walked off back to her desk.

**Oh God Help Me Now!**

Roxas just smiled at me. It was starting to creep me out.

"Dude, could you stop? You're making me uncomfortable."

He laughed. "Sorry." He looked back at me. "Are you gonna sit or what?"

My face reddened, and I sat down next to him.

"Okay," He started. "We're working on integers, are you okay with that?"

"I really don't care." I said, then I put my head down on the desk. "I suck at Math."

He chuckled again. "You have to at least try."

"I tried a few years ago." I muffled.

"Come on Naminé."

"Nope."

We spent most of the period like that.

When the bell rang, I gathered my things and started to make my way upstairs. I couldn't help but notice that Roxas was going the same way.

"What are you, some freaky stalker freak?" I asked.

_"Freaky stalker freak?_" He repeated. "Is that the best you can do? I actually have English now with Mr. Leonheart."

I looked down at my schedule. "Shit!" I said.

Roxas smiled. "I'm guessing you have him too?"

I turned away. "Shut it." And I made my way up the stairs.

When we got to class, Roxas sat next to me. I think he had fun bothering me.

Throughout the whole class, he would just call my name, and when I would turn, he would look the other way. How old was he?

When the period was over, I gathered my things again, and walked downstairs. I went to the cafeteria, and didn't know where to sit.

"Naminé!" I heard someone call.

I turned to my left, and I saw Roxas standing up by a table,and waving towards me.

I sighed, at least it would be better than sitting alone. I started to make my way towards him. His three friends were there too.

"You're friends?" The Hayner guy asked looking at me and Roxas.

"Shut up." Roxas said to him. "Naminé this is Olette." He pointed to the girl, "and this is Pence." He pointed to the other boy.

"Nice to meet you." Pence said with a smile.

"Ditto." Olette said.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Then I sat down on the other side of the table form the others.

"So, you're Naminé." Hayner said.

I didn't reply, and just continued to eat my burger.

"It's a nice name." He continued.

"Shut up Hayner." Roxas said angrily.

"Oh come on!" Hayner said.

"You're annoying her." Roxas said.

"Like you aren't."

"Could you two stop please?" Pence asked. "I am trying to read a book over here."

Olette giggled. "Never get between Pence and a good book."

Hayner groaned and turned back to me. "See what I have to deal with everyday?"

Olette hit him on the shoulder. "Don't pretend you don't like it."

Roxas smiled. "You know you love us."

"Shut up." Hayner said.

I had to admit, they were pretty weird. I spent the lunch period listening to their conversations.

My evening classes both had Hayner in them. What a joy. He always sat next to me, and would poke me in the arm just to get my attention. He was pretty annoying. I had Olette in my World Religions class, and Pence in my History class.

Something tells me that this year is going to be _different. _

_

* * *

_

**So, what do you think? Review!**_  
_


	4. Hello Seifer

**Here's Chapter 4. **

**I'm not happy with how it came ot, so leave me a review to say what you think! :)  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

"Uncle John! I'm home!" I called through through the house. I threw my bag down on the counter in the kitchen. It was quiet.

"Uncle John?" I called again.

I walked into the living room, and found a note on the coffee table.

_ Nam,_

_ Medics called me in, it was an emergency. Food is in the fridge. Love you._

_ Uncle John_

I sighed to myself. I had to get used to this. Uncle John worked at the hospital, he would almost always be gone. I threw the note back down, and ran up to my room. I threw my backpack aside. I would do my homework later, as in never, and I plopped down on my bed, iPod in hand.

Listening to my music, I was relaxed. As I lay on my bed, I recapped the day in my head.

I went to school

I met Hayner, Olette, Pence and Roxas

Roxas...he seemed....different. Something about him, just made me stop being aggravated and calm down. Something about him was....perfect.

I shook my head. I was probably tired. Here I am, talking like some lovesick lady about some guy I met today. I took my headphones out my ears, and rolled over. I needed a nap.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The next morning when I got to school, I walked through the front doors easily. As I walked down the hall I heard some voices. I stopped walking, and stood against the wall. They sounded familiar, very familiar.

"Shut up Hayner!" Olette called.

I turned the corner, and saw the group of four standing in the middle of the hall.

"Naminé!" Roxas called. He waved his hands in my direction.

I walked towards them. Roxas, Hayner and Pence all gave me welcoming smiles, but Olette just glared.

"Hey." I greeted them.

Roxas smiled again, probably happy that I replied. Hayner started blabbing about some video game on his XBOX 360, Pence was reading yet another book, and Olette leaned against the lockers.

I just nodded my head every now and then to show Hayner I was paying attention, but I was actually watching Roxas struggling to put his bag on. Who thought that a grown sixteen year old boy would have trouble putting on a backpack?

Hayner caught on and followed my eyes, only to roll his own at the sight of his best friend. He walked over to Roxas and helped him with his bag. "God, Roxas. You're so embarrassing."

Olette giggled. She really liked those two. Hayner turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"You think it's funny that Roxas has problems putting on a bag?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Okay." He ran over to his own bag, and pretended to have some problems putting in on.

"Hayner." Roxas walked towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. "How dumb do you think they are?"

Hayner stopped his act and looked up at Roxas. "I don't even know."

Roxas rolled his eyes and walked towards me. "Come on, we should go and get to class."

I groaned. "I hate math."

He smiled. "Yeah, but after we have English."

I shook my head. "I hate that too."

He chuckled. "Come on." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away.

"Darn you and your strength." I mumbled as he pulled me away.

He looked at me with his blue eyes, damn those blue eyes. "I only want you to do well."

"Why do you care so much? I've known you for a day." I asked.

"I think you could go far with your life, that's why. I don't want you to take the wrong path." He answered.

"Dude, I've known you for a day! It's freaky that you care so much." I jerked my hand out of his grasp, and folded my arms. Roxas turned around to face me.

"So, you're angry that I care?" he was confused. He just didn't get girls.

"I'm not angry, I'm disturbed." And with that I walked by him briskly to my Math classroom.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

The first two periods of the day were done. Right now we were sitting in the lunchroom eating some pizza. I love pizza.

"So, how was class Roxas?" Olette asked in a flirty voice. I almost choked on my pizza.

He shrugged. "It was okay." Then he smiled at me. "Naminé, did something pretty funny though."

I looked at him. "The teacher had it coming." I started to smile, and I could see in the corner of my eye that Olette was annoyed.

"That's so funny." She said harshly. That made Roxas and I both shut up.

"Anyways, what do you have after lunch?" Hayner asked.

"I have the same things as you dumbass." I answered him. Sorry, I snap easily.

"Again, feisty." Hayner said. Then he turned to the others.

"History and Geography." Pence said.

"World Religions and Math." Olette answered.

"Phys Ed and World Religions." Roxas replied.

Hayner nodded as if he took all that in. But it probably went through one ear and came out the next.

"HEY!" A voice called.

We all looked up to see a guy walking towards us. He had a hat on, and a group of three following him.

"What Seifer?" Hayner asked getting out his seat.

"I didn't come for you asshole." He said. "I came for her." He pointed to me.

"Excuse me?" I said. I was standing up now.

He looked at me and smiled. "They were right you are hot."

I was angry now. "Who do you think you are?" I asked.

"You're new boyfriend." He answered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't agree." I said.

"I'm sorry but you don't have a say in this." He replied.

"Just get lost man." Roxas said. He stood up now too.

"Oh, Mr. Hiaku is going to save the day." Seifer mocked.

"Shut it." I said.

Seifer turned back to me. "What? You're defending him?"

"Took you long enough dumbass."

It was quiet.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't understand that?" I asked him.

Roxas smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" A guy asked from behind Sefier.

Seifer turned to face Roxas and punched him in the face. What the hell was that? Anger Management Problems?

"Roxas." I cried.

Roxas just chuckled, and turned to face Seifer. "What was that?" He nose was bleeding.

I heard Olette gasp from behind me.

"For the fun of it." Seifer smirked.

Roxas smiled, and walked away, ignoring all of the mocks and laughing people gave him.

I walked over to Seifer. "What is your problem?" I poked him in the chest.

"None of your business." He turned to walk away.

"What? So you punch a kid, and now you think you're cool?" I asked.

He turned around and threw his fist at me, but I ducked and it missed.

"Crap." He cursed under his breath.

I was still crouched, so I punched the bottom of his jaw, and then walked away.

I found Roxas in the office, an icepack by his nose.

"Hey." I said as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Hey." He smiled.

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "You?"

"Yeah, just punched him back there." I said.

Roxas' eyes widened. "What?"

"Hey, he punched you!"

"So? I'm fine, but you can get in trouble."

I sighed and leaned against the back of the seat. "I really don't care."

"Well, you should." Roxas said looking at me.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll bother you until you do." He said with a smile.

What was that supposed to mean? Was he going to nag me until I cared about school?

Hayner walked into the office. "Roxas, you okay?"

Roxas nodded, "Just peachy."

Hayner sighed. "Good. Olette is worried."

"Tell her not to be." Roxas said.

"Okay." And with that Hayner left.

"No offense, but he's a tad odd." I said.

Roxas chuckled. " I know."

And we talked just like that until the lunch bell rang.

* * *

**I've been having some trouble thinking about what I should do with this story. So if you guys could give me some idea that would be great!**

**If in the end, and all else fails, I might discontinue it. :(**


	5. An Announcement

**Here is Chapter 5.**

**Sorry it took so long, I got a project in school. 0_0**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Over the next few days I started to see less and less of Uncle John. Everyday, there was a carcrash, or a building on fire, or maybe a teenage fight that got out of hand, and he was called in for all. Which left me alone, in the house, by myself almost 24/7. It was actually sort of **depressing**. I swear, if it wasn't for those little five worded notes he left on the counters every morning, I would probably think that I was living alone.

It was the moring of another Thursday right now. I was walking to school ,listening to my iPod. These past few days, I've started to hang out more and more with Roxas and the others. I don't know why, but I've been starting to feel like Olette and Pence don't like me. They would give me an insult or a rude comment every once in a while. Of course, Roxas and Hayner were too dense to know, but I really didn't want to go and complain to them either. That would make me look like a wimp, and I am not a wimp. Besides, if they had a problem with me, they should come right out with it, no ones stopping them.

I've also developed a reputation amongst the other students. Ever since I stood up to Seifer, people have been ore aware of me as I walked down the hall. Girls would start to whisper when I passed them, but since not many of them were that bright I could fully hear what they would say. Sometimes it would be "She's the girl that acts like a guy." or maybe "She's the one that stood up to Seifer" or "She's the girl who wants attention so much, that she punched Seifer." The third one was my favourite. It made no sense, what so ever. Why the hell would a girl punch a guy if she wants to become popular amongst the guys? These kids fascinated me sometimes.

I reached my school, and started to walk down the hall. I started to pick up on Roxas' habits, so now I know where they hang out in the mornings and stuff like that. As I turned the corner, I came face to face with Roxas. We were so close our noses where almost touching. I don't know why, but my face started to heat up. I pulled away as quickly as I could, and started to look at the ground, trying to hide my face. Roxas, being stupid, thought that something was wrong.

"Naminé, are you okay?" He placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off, and looked up at him, hoping my face wasn't pink anymore. "I'm fine."

He sighed. "Good, cause I thought something was wrong. And I can't handle when girls are upset."

I laughed. "Roxas, you're so dumb."

"Thank you." He said smiling.

Olette walked around the corner, and grabbed Roxas by his arm, completely ignoring me. "Roxas, Hayner needs your help."

Roxas turned to face the brunette, "What's wrong with him?"

"Um." She stuttered. "He's stuck?" I'm guessing she was just trying to take Roxas away from me.

"Stuck? I can help." I said.

"No you can't" She spat at me.

Roxas actually realized this.

"Olette, what was that?" He asked.

She turned to him and fluttered her eyelashes. "What was what?"

He jerked his arm free from her grasp and walked towards me. "You just were being mean to Naminé."

I rolled my eyes. "Roxas, it's fine. I can protect myself."

He patted my back, and then leaned over to whisper in my ear. "This is different." Then he turned back to Olette.

"So?" He asked again, waiting for an answer.

Olette tapped her foot quickly, probably thinking of a way out of this. "She's just different okay." And with that she left.

I turned to Roxas. " I can take care of myself."

He smiled. "I know you can. But I can help every now and then can't I?"

I sighed. "I guess."

"Now come on, we have to go to Math."

"Really Roxas?"

"Really."

And he dragged me away.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

So right now I was sitting in my math class with Roxas. He dragged me all the way down the hall, ignoring all of my complaints. Usually, I would be really pissed off at the person, but I wasn't. I don't know if I was just different today, or if it was because that person was Roxas.

Roxas was trying to tell me the importance of fractions right now, but I was actually doodling in the margin of his notebook. After about five minutees he realized and pulled the book away.

"Naminé!" He said, grabbing the book away.

"Hey, that picture of Harry Potter isn't going to finish itself!" I was a die hard fan of those books. I mean, wizards, it's genius!

He looked down at my drawing. "It's pretty good."

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I was an artist. I loved to draw and paint Whenever I was upset or angry, drawing would help me calm down, and I was able to catch my emotion on paper.

Roxas shook his head. "Your drawing is beside the point. You were doodling in my notebook."

"Yes, yes I was." I thought that was obvious.

"Naminé, you're not supposed to doodle in my notebook." He whined.

"I know, but I wanted to, so I did. And how is my drawing beside the point? Isn't that the problem here?" Roxas was confusing me.

"Just don't doodle in my notebook again. I like being organized."

"Oh My God Roxas. You're such a wierdo." I said.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then the announcements came on.

_"Will Namin__é Sato come to the Main Office immediately please." _

What was that about? I didn't do anything bad, did I?

Roxas' face suddenly turned serious. "DO you know what that's about?"

I shook my head.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I smiled. "Roxas, I am a big girl, I can handle this." I got out my seat, and walked out the classroom. I walked down the hall, and entered the main office. The lady behind the desk told me to go to the principal's office. This definitely couldn't be good. I've been to many principal's offices before, but only being here for a few weeks, this wasn't going to be a good first impression. I walked into his office, and found Siefer sitting in a seat in front of his desk. I was going to speak, when I saw Principal. Ansem sitting at his desk.

"Sit down please." He told me.

I walked over to the seat next to Seifer, and glared at him as I sat down. What did he do?

"Naminé, I have heard from Seifer here that you punched him last Friday?" Ansem said.

"Well, yes but-"

"Why was there violence in my school?"

"Sir, he punched my friend first." I started. "I was defending him."

Ansem nodded, and then turned to Seifer. "I was not told about that part of the story."

Seifer tried to speak, but nothing camr out.

Ansem turned back to me. "I understand your situation, but you still were showing violence in my school. I'm sorry but from tomorrow, you'll both be suspended for 5 days."

"What?" Seifer and I both said in unison.

"No, whats, but or anything about it. You two are dismissed."

We got out of our seats,and left the office. As we walked back to class, I spoke.

"Thanks smartass. You got us BOTH in trouble."

He turned to me. "I only wanted you to get in trouble."

"Didn't work too well did it?" I said.

"Listen, it's only five days okay?" He said.

"Yeah I know." I started. "But it is for the dumbest reason."

He nodded next to me.

"Don't think I'm we're all buddy buddy now, I still hate you." I said.

He sighed, and turned left down the hall.

I entered my math class, and walked back to my seat.

Roxas was waiting next to me, with eager eyes. He was bouncing in his seat. "What happened."

I picked up my pencil and started to write on his notebook again. "I'm suspended for five days." I said casually.

"What?"

"I reacted the same way."

"For what?" Roxas asked concerned.

"Punching Seifer."

"But he started it." Roxas argued.

"I know, but what's done is done right?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah I guess."

I smiled at him. "I just finished drawing Harry."

He looked back and forth between me and the notebook. "Naminé!" he whined.

I just sat there and laughed.

* * *

**Ta-da! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**...****You know you want to...**


	6. Suspension

**Okay, I admit. Chapter 6, Is more like a filler chapter, but there is Namixas fluff! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't tell Uncle John about the suspension. Lucky for me, he was never home, so he wouldn't know that I was staying home. Today was my first day of suspension. I was eating my eggos, when I found the regualr note from Uncle John on the fridge. I got up from my seat and walked over to it.

_Nam,_

_ I was called in 12:37 in the morning. A major accident happened on the 403. There is going to be at least five operations for the day. Don't wait up for me. Some food for dinner is in the fridge, but you can order some pizza if you want. Love you, _

_ Uncle John _

When I finished eating my Eggos I took my bath, and went to go watch some T.V. That's pretty much I did all day. I had nothing else to do, so don't go thinking that I was a lazy bum, I was just bored.

Around 3:00, there was a knock on the door. I got up off the sofa, and went to answer it. To my surprise, Roxas was standing on the other side of the door.

"Roxas?" I greeted him.

"Hi to you too." He said with a smile. It was then I realized that he was wearing his backpack.

"You didn't go home yet?" I asked.

"I wanted to come over here first."

I motioned for him to enter the house.

"Um Roxas?" I started. "How did you find out where I lived?"

He turned to face me. "When you have the same last name as the most famous doctor in the city, I kinda had a feeling."

"Uncle John's famous?" I asked with surprise.

"He didn't tell you?" Roxas asked confused.

I shrugged. "He's never home to talk." It was a bit quiet after that, so I decided to change the topic. "So, why did you come over?"

"I wanted to give you your homework." He said. Then Roxas took off his backpack and started to dig threw it.

I smiled. "That's nice of you, but you know I'm not going to do it anyway."

He looked at me with a smile of his own. "I knew you were going to say that, so I'm going to stay and help you with your work."

"Really?" I asked crossing my arms. "You care about MY grades so much?"

"Naminé, you know I think you can do well." He said.

"Yeah, Yeah." I replied.

"Do you know where we could work?" He asked.

"I guess we could in the living room." He followed me into the room, and I took off the T.V.

"Naminé? Work on the sofa!?!" Roxas asked.

I turned to face him. "Roxas, are you serious? You've never done your work on a sofa before?"

"My mom always made me work on my desk." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

I grinned. "There's always a first for everything." I grabbed his backpack, and dropped in on the sofa. Then I sat down next to it, and pattted the spot next to me for Roxas. He came and sat down. In a few mintes we were working on our Math homework, well at least Roxas was. I was just doodling all over my sheet.

Roxas leaned over to see what I was doing, and sighed. "Naminé you should really start your work."

I looked at him. "You know I don't like Math."

"Then I'll help you." He offered, and he went into explaining the pi of an odd shape.

I listened to him for a few minutes, but then I started to get confused. I think he could tell by my face, and he started to explain slower. After a while I finally understood what he was talking about. About an hour later, we finished all of our work, and I lay my head back on the sofa.

"That took so long." I mumbled as I closed my eyes.

"At least we're done." Roxas said. I heard him stand up, and I opened my eyes. "I better get going then." He said.

I stood up. "Do you want anything before you leave?"

He shook his head. "No thanks."

I walked with him to the door, and leaning against the wall as he put on his shoes. "Thanks for the help." I said.

He looked up at me, and smiled. "No problem."

"So, are you coming again tomorrow?"

"If you want me to." He said.

"I would like that." I smiled.

He stood up, and looked at me, "Me too."

Just then his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. I waited quietly for him to finish his call. " Yeah, Mom. I'm coming now. I was with a friend. Okay, Bye."

"I gotta go." He said.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

He waved goodbye, and walked through the front door. I closed it behind him, and went to go and eat, waiting impatiently for tomorrow to come.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The rest of the week followed the same routine. I would watch some T.V until Roxas came, and then we would work. Today was Friday, the last day of my suspension. I was watching T.V, waiting for Roxas to arrive. When the doorbell rang, I went to go answer it with a smile on my face.

"Hey." I greeted him with a grin.

Roxas smiled back, and entered the house. "Hi." He took off his shoes. "Ready to do some work?" He asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes, and went back to the living room, Roxas right behind me. He handed me a piece of paper, anda pen. He explained the work we had to do, and we started.

After about an hour, we finished. I looked at the clock, and realized that we had finished an hour early.

"What do you want to do?" Roxas asked me. I looked at him, and saw that he was staring at the clock as well.

I leaned my head back against the couch. "What do you want to do?" I asked him.

"We could just hang out." He suggested.

"Okay." I said. I got up. "I'm gonna go to my room. You could come if you want."

Roxas nodded, and followed me upstairs. When we got to my room, and dropped onto my bed, and Roxas sat in my office chair.

"Hey Naminé?" He asked me.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on between you and Olette?" He asked.

I was surprised. So he wasn't being an idiot, he knew about the tension.

"I honestly don't know." I said. "She just hates me I guess."

"Why would she do that?" He asked.

I did know why she hated me. She thought I was competition to get Roxas. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't like that I punched Seifer." I said.

"That is definitely not it, she hates that guy. She would be happy you punched him." Roxas said.

"Well, then I have no idea." I said.

"Me neither." Roxas sighed.

Then his phone rang. He checked the scren for Caller I.D.

"That's kinda creepy." He said.

"What?"

"It's Olette." He answered.

"Wow, that is creepy." I said.

"Hello?" He answered. "Oh, I'm with Naminé."

I heard Olette's voice rise from the phone.

"I'm in her room." Roxas said sounding scared.

"Okay, okay. Bye Olette." He hung up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"She said that she needs some help with Algebra, and she wants me over right now." He said. " I guess I have to go now."

"Oh." I got up and started to walk downstairs. I watched Roxas put on his shoes.

"Sorry, Nam. I would have stayed longer, but you know." He looked at me.

"Yeah, I know. Olette needs you." I said. "Thanks for the help today Roxas."

"No problem." He said. "Bye." He pulled me into a hug, and then he left.

I waved goodbye until I couldn't see him, and then I closed the door.

* * *

**I just want to apologize about this update being so late. I had updated my other story, and I was kinda busy with Christmas. I promise that the next Chapter will be better, and it will be filled with more Namixas fluff! :)**

**Review!  
**


	7. A game of Monopoly

**Happy New Year!!!!**

**Here's Chapter 7!! :)**

* * *

On my first day back to school Pence and Hayner welcomed me with open arms. Hayner practically tackled me to the floor. He said that he was upset when I didn't come to school for the week. I'm guessing that he didn't know about the suspension. Pence on the other hand was more calm. He gave me a "welcome back" hug, but then he pretty much accepted my personal bubble, unlike Hayner. For the whole time, Olette was just glaring at me as she leaned against the lockers. I guess she was upset that I was back, or maybe because she knew Roxas came over while I was away.

Hayner wanted to know how my week was, but before I could even start to tell him, the bell rang and ended our conversation. We waved good-bye to the others, and Roxas and I started to make our way to our Math class.

"Olette is kind of upset I came over by your house last week." Roxas told me as we walked.

"Oh really? I couldn't have guessed. She was just giving me these daggers back there." I said sarcastically.

"When I went over to her house Friday afternoon, she seemed a little stressed out too."

"Do you have an idea why?"

Roxas shook his head. "I asked her about it, but she just avoided the topic."

After that, we walked into class and forgot about Olette.... and we began to talk about Algebra.

When the lunch bell rang, I went to my locker to get my things. On my way there, I heard some voices talking in another hall. I backed up against the wall, and started to listen to the conversation.

"Roxas, why are you hanging out with her?" Okay, that was definitely Olette.

"Because she's my friend Olette!" Roxas said back.

"How could you be friends with her? She's inappropiate. She's probably part of some gang, and have you seen her?? Roxas she's a slut!"

I walked into the hall. Roxas saw me and his eyes widened, but Olette had her back to me.

"Olette." I said.

She turned around from hearing my voice.

I walked towards her until there was almost no space between us.

"First off if you have a problem with me, just say so." I started. "Second, You're right, I may be part of a gang, I'm that type of girl, but currently, I'm not. Third, a slut? Have you taken a look at yourself? If I'm a slut, the girl that is almost always covered head to toe, then what does that make you? You're the one who wears minskirts and bra tops."

She turned to Roxas. "Are you just going to let her get away with saying that to me."

Roxas walked towards me, and was soon behind me. "Actually Olette, I am."

She gasped. "I see how it is. You're choosing some gang freak over your friend."

"It's not about friendship Olette."

"Oh really Roxas. It actually is." She stomped away down the hall.

I turned to face him. He was smiling. "Well Roxas, now that you know it's about friendship, I'm not holding you back."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I know you're going to follow her. She's more important to you than me."

Roxas smiled. "No, she isn't."

"Okay, so then we're on the same level." I said.

Roxas winked. "If that's what you want to believe." Then he walked past me, and made his way down the hall.

It took me a minute to register that Roxas just hit on me. "Don't go hitting on me pretty boy." I called after him.

He just laughed and continued to walk.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

For the rest of the day, Olette gave Roxas and I the cold shoulder. Not that I'm complaining or anything. Hayner and Pence both didn't know what was going on, and Roxas and I were definitely not going to say anything in front of Olette.

During my evening classes Hayner kept on nagging me to tell him what happpend. I was thinking that I should tell him, but if Olette found out that others knew about what happened, she might freak out. Also, I don't know if Roxas would want other people to know about it either. I managed to get him to forget about it for a while, but I really wasn't fond about what he started to talk about.

"So, Nam. Are you seeing anyone?" He asked moving closer to me.

I shifted away. "No."

"Are you thinking about seeing anyone?"

I turned to face him. "Hayner, I'm not interested. "

His shoulders dropped. "Fine." Then he turned back to his work, and dropped the topic.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

After school Roxas offered to walk me home. When I said yes, Olette gasped and walked away. Hayner whistled, and elbowed Roxas.

"Oh, so you're following her home?" He said teasingly.

I shook my head. "He knows where I live."

Hayner's eyes widened, and he turned to face Roxas. "And you didn't tell me?"

Roxas and I both laughed, and waved goodbye to the boys. We walked out the school doors and started to make our way to my house.

"So, is your Uncle going to be home?" Roxas asked me.

I shrugged. "He's hardly ever home."

"Is it okay if I stay to work on our homework? I thought we could do it together."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, that's fine."

For the whole walk, Roxas and I just talked about nonsense. When we reached to my house, there was a new note on the counter.

"Hold on." I told Roxas. He nodded, and continued to take off his shoes. I walked over to the counter and picked up the piece of paper.

_ Nam, _

_ I know I was here this morning, but I was called in. Sorry, sweetheart. I'll be home around 6:00. Love you._

_ Uncle John_

I sighed. "He's coming home at 6:00." I said.

"That's cool." Roxas said. "Is it okay for me to be here then?"

"Yeah, he won't care. Come on." I walked upstairs, Roxas behind me, and entered my room. I threw my bag on the bed and started to talk off my jacket. When I finished hanging it in my closet, Then I took a seat on my bed next to my backpack.

"Olay, so today we have some more Math and some English right?" Roxas asked. He was sitting in my office chair.

I laughed. "You're asking the one who doesn't care about school?"

Roxas sighed. "Naminé, I thought you were starting to try."

I rolled my eyes, giving into his little gulit trip thingy. "Fine, I'll see what we have."

I saw Roxas smile as I started to dig threw my bag. "I think we have Math....yeah Math...that's all." I took my math notebook and textbook out from my bag, and turned to face Roxas. "Do you know what pages we have to do?"

He smiled again. "360 and 366."

I turned to the pages, and we started to work. When we finished, I lay back down on my bed. "I'm so happy we're done."

Roxas chuckled.

"I hate homework. "I muttered.

"Come on Naminé, it's not that bad. "

"That's easy for you to say."

When Roxas didn't reply, I took that as a cue to go on.

"You're smart, and you do well. I'm usually behind in learning, and no one is home to help me."

"I could help." Roxas aid softly.

I got up and smiled at him. "I know you can."

Just then my phone rang. I started to search threw my pockets. When I found my phone, I raised it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Naminé."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Olette?"

How did she even get my number??

"I want you to know that Roxas is off limits."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. "

Then the line went dead.

"Bitch."I muttered under my breath.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"It was just Olette being an idiot." I said.

"Come on, let's that your mind off of that." Roxas said. He got up from his seat, and went over to one of bookshelves in my room. Don't think I read, they are filled with board games.

"What about a game of Monopoly?" Roxas asked. He took out the box, and walked towards the bed.

I smiled. "Be warned buddy, I'm an expert."

He smiled back. "Alright."

We set up the game and started to play. After about two hours, all of the properties on the board were bought. I had both of the dark blue spaces, and I had hotels up on both. So far, I had the advantage. Unfortunately, Roxas had more money in hand than I did.

"Rent!" I said happily.

Roxas groaned. "How much. "

"$500!" I said.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

He groaned again, and gave me an orange bill.

Right before Roxas was about to roll the die, we heard the front door begin to open.

"Nam, I'm home." I heard Uncle John call.

"I'm upstairs."

I heard his footsteps up the staircase, and in a few minuntes he was standing in the doorway of my room.

"Hello." I greeted him with a smile.

He smiled at me, and then his eyes drifted over to Roxas.

"Nam, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute."

I nodded and started to get off the bed.

"Oh, I have to go now." Roxas said checking his watch. He stood up, and went to shake hands with Uncle John. " I'm Roxas, it was a pleasure to meet you."

" Same for you." Then he turned to face me. "I'll tell you later." Uncle John said.

I walked downstairs with Roxas.

As he put on his shoes, I smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"I won."

"Naminé, we all know I won." He said smiling.

"No, we all know I won."

"We'll take this up tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yes we will."

I watched him walk down the street, and then I closed the door.

When I turned around Uncle John was looking at me.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Nam, he was upstairs in your room."

I started to walk towards him. "I know, but we didn't do anything."

Uncle John sighed. "Just, next time keep things downstairs."

I nodded. "Okay."

Uncle John smiled. "Now come on, let's go eat dinner."

I smiled back at him, and then followed him into the kitchen.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**You know what to do to make the author happy!!**

**:)**


	8. A Kiss

**HAPPY BIRTH BY SLEEP RELEASE DAY! :)**

**Here's chapter 8 as a present to celebrate.**

**:)  
**

* * *

For the next few days, Roxas helped me more and more with my work, and I starting to get the hang of it. Uncle John also started to come home earlier, so we had time to talk. When I told him about Roxas and his personality, he said that he seemed like a good boy, and I couldn't help but smile.

I was the type of person to start a new day fresh, and forgive anyone for their mistakes from the day before, bet you didn't see that one coming, huh? But there was something that Uncle John had told me that night at supper, and I still couldn't get it out of my head.

_Flashback_

_ We sat at the dinner table. Since we hadn't made or ordered anything, we both had plates of toast in front of us. It was a tad quiet, the only sound you might hear was the chewing of the bread from someone's mouth or the wind outside. After a while Uncle John spoke up. _

_ "This Roxas boy, he doesn't seem like the kind of boy you would hang out with." _

_ "Well, I'm full of surprises." I said placing with the toast in my plate._

_ "He's a good influence on you sweet pea." _

_ I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "How do you know?"_

_ "He just seems different." _

_ "You said that already." _

_ Then it was silent. _

_ "What I'm trying to say is, I think he'll be the one to change you." _

_ "What do you mean?" I asked. I took both of our plates to the sink, and ran some water on them._

_ Uncle John smiled. "I think that he already has." And then he walked out of the kitchen, leaving me even more confused than before. _

_End Flashback_

_**I think he'll be the one to change you**_

That sentence played over and over in my head. What did Uncle John mean?? Did he mean that Roxas would be the one to make me start my homework? Did he mean that Roxas would be the one to help me start taking school seriously?

Did he mean that Roxas was the one to help me become a better person? I don't know.

I unwrapped the headphones around the body of my iPod, and stuck one of them into my ear. As my music played, I still couldn't concentrate. I thought about that sentence over and over again.

_**He'll be the one to change you**_

…

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

During that week of school, we got our mid term report cards. I was sitting in my Math seat, more nervous than I expected I would be.

Roxas placed one of man hands on my knee, and smiled at me. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so." I said back.

Ms. Sasagimi walked around the room, handing students big brown envelopes. Whenever she would pass my desk, my heart would skip a beat, thinking my report card was next. Eventually, Roxas had to keep his hand on my knee to keep me calm. He said that my report card might be near the end, due to the fact my last name was Sato. Shit you Sato.

Eventually, Roxas and I both got our envelopes. He didn't open his until I opened mine. I looked across the sheet of paper, and exhaled a huge sigh of relief. I had passed all of my courses.

Math............................... %78

English........................... %76

World Religions............... %72

History …....................... %70

I handed Roxas my report card, and he smiled as he saw my grades. "I thought you said, you weren't that good at school?"

"I'm not. You just helped me out...a lot." I replied.

Roxas' smile widened, and then he opened his own report card. He got straight A's. Genius.

"Screw you." I said smiling at him.

"Thanks for all the support." He said teasingly.

"You know I'm happy for you. I just don't like to show it." My face reddened, and I looked down, so that my bangs would cover my face.

"Well, thanks Naminé." Roxas said, putting the report back in the envelope.

I looked up and smiled at him.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When it was time for lunch, Roxas and I walked to the cafeteria. Today they were serving pizza, so I was rushing down the hall, trying to get there first.

"Naminé, calm down." Roxas said from behind me.

I turned around to face him. "Did you just tell me to _calm down_?" Everyone knows, you don't tell a girl to calm down.

"Yes?" Roxas said sounding confused.

"You are telling me to calm down when there is pizza at stake?"

"Naminé, calm-"

"No Roxas, I will not calm down." With that, I turned on my heel and continued to walk down the hall, even faster than before. Roxas had no problem keeping up with me, I mean he was like a foot taller than me. He had longer legs, so he could walk father faster.

He just didn't want to walk so fast, he was being lazy.

When we got to the cafeteria, I ran to the line, and waited impatiently tapping my foot. Roxas was behind me in the line.

"Naminé. Stop being so tense." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I will calm down and stop being tense when I see a piece of pizza on this plate buddy boy," I said.

"I'm gonna have to do something to make you calm down." He said.

I placed my tray to the side, and turned to face him. "Like what?"

"Like this." And then Roxas started to tickle me. He had both of his hands on wither side of my waist. I had placed my hands on top of his to try and take them off, laughing the whole time. When I laughed, it was really loud, so I drew some peoples attention. Unfortunately, the one person's attention we didn't want to get, came and looked at me with daggers.

Olette stood on the outskirts of the line, tray in hand, staring at me and Roxas. How would you feel if you saw the **guy** you **liked** **tickling** the **girl** who **hated**? Yeah....that's how Olette felt, but probably ten times **worse**. She inhaled sharply and walked away.

Roxas and I turned back to look at each other, and I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. He turned his head away, and quickly took his hands off my waist. Then he grabbed his tray, and started to look at the ground. I had responded almost the same way. I had turned around so I wasn't facing him, hoping that he hadn't noticed my blushing face, and I grabbed my tray from the side, standing in line like nothing had ever happened.

"Sorry." Roxas murmured from behind me.

"No problem." I replied, and then we didn't talk for the rest of the wait in the line.

When we finally got our pizza, we made our way towards the table Hayner and the others were sitting at. Hayner and I were fine around each other, thankfully. I thought he might have acted a little differently since our....awkward conversation.

"Hey guys." Hayner greeted us. He had a tray with pizza of his own, but his slice was already halfway finished. He sat between Pence and Olette on the other side of the table. Roxas and I both responded with grunts, and we took our seats on the opposite side from the others.

"The pizza is really good." Hayner assured us when he realized Roxas and I weren't eating. We were still a tad embarrassed from what happened in the line.

"Yeah." Pence said. "It's really delish."

Olette just grunted and went back to eating her salad.

"Come on Nam, you wanted your pizza so bad earlier, just take a bite." I heard Roxas say.

I turned to face him, and saw that his cheeks flushed from my stare. I smiled, and then leaned towards him to whisper in his ear. "Can we please just forget about what happened earlier. I mean, we're acting like shitheads right now."

He smiled. "Yeah, sorry. It was just awkward, and Olette there and everything."

I nodded. "I know."

"Hey, you two. Break it up. It's rude to whisper at a dinner table." Hayner said.

"It's not a dinner table." Roxas said. He picked up his slice of pizza and took a bite.

"I know, but you get the message."

"Just eat the rest of your pizza Hayner." I said, taking a bite out of my own.

He shrugged, and did as he was told.

When we finished eating, we just started to talk. Roxas and I started to feel normal around each other, and everything went back to normal.

"Naminé." I heard someone call from the other side of the cafeteria.

I sighed. What did Seifer want now. Roxas recognized the voice as well, because he turned to look at me. And he gave me that stare. The stare that said, "Don't do anything stupid."

I rolled my eyes at him, and then I stood up to see Seifer walking towards our table.

"Are we gonna do this again?" I asked him.

"No, I'm just gonna ask you straight up." Seifer said with a smirk. "Will you go out with me this Friday night?"

Some boys whistled, and some girls gasped. I could see Olette smile from the corner of my eye, probably hoping that I would say yes. Hayner looked shocked and Pence was still reading.

The one reaction that I payed attention to was Roxas'. He seemed surprised, and angry.

"I'm gonna have to decline Seifer." I said.

He raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me."

"I said no."

"No one says no to Seifer, y'know!" A boy said from behind him.

"Well then, I guess I was the first." I said, crossing my arms.

"Why not Naminé?" Seifer asked.

"I'd rather not be seem with a dick like you." I said.

Seifer's face reddened with anger, and he started to walk towards me. "Listen-"

"She can't go out with you Friday night, because she'll be busy with me." Roxas said getting up from his seat.

Everyone in the room gave him a shocked stare, including me. He stood next to me, and put an arm awkwardly around my shoulder.

I lifted my head up to whisper in his ear. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you."

"I don't need-"

"I want to. "

He smiled down at me, and his arm relaxed on my shoulder.

"WHAT?" Olette cried.

We turned to face her, but she had stormed out of the doors already.

Hayner nodded towards us, and then he followed Olette out the room.

When everyone's attention refocused on Seifer again, he started to speak. "You aren't going out."

"What makes you say that?" Roxas asked.

"Well...." He started.

"You two never kissed, y'know." The guy from behind him said.

Seifer smiled. "Yeah, show us a kiss right now."

My face heated, and I started to shake my hands in front of myself. "No no, that's no necessary."

"Yes it _is_." Seifer said.

"Fine." Roxas said from next me.

I turned to him, and gave him a confused look. He nodded at me, and then cupped my cheek on one of his hands. He lowered his face down to mine, and then smiled. I tried to smile back, but then he kissed me. I placed my hands on his chest, and closed me eyes. When we pulled away, Seifer was in a state.

He stormed away, his group behind him. Roxas and I turned to each other, and I saw the blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks." I said softly.

"Anytime." Roxas sighed.

The bell rang, and we went our separate ways.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

At the end of the day, Olette acted completely normal towards Roxas. I was starting to think that maybe she moved on, but then well she looked my way, I was given the worst pair of daggers I've never seen, so I gave it right back to her. Then I waved goodbye to everyone and exited through the school doors, starting my way home. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. I actually liked it. I never liked a guy before, I wasn't that type of girl. And then I started to think about what Uncle John had said. _He'll be the one to change you._

I thought about it over and over, and tried to piece the two together, and then it hit me.

_** Maybe by liking Roxas I was going to change.**_

And I was worried.

What that a **good** or **bad** thing?

* * *

**I know, I know, the ending seemed a bit rushed. I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to end it. :)  
I hope you liked the chapter!  
And I'm starting a new story, it will also be about Roxas and Namine. When, I uplaod it, I will tell you. :)**

**Review!**


	9. Montanas

**Here's Chapter 9!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

"Uncle John, I'm home." I called out as the shut the front door behind me.

"I'm in the kitchen." I heard him respond.

I took off my shoes, and grabbed my mid term report from my bag, then I started to walk to the kitchen.

When I got inside, Uncle John was behind the counter, mixing some kind of batter in a bowl.

"What's that?" I asked him, taking a seat on the counter.

He looked up at me. "Cookie dough." The his eyes drifted onto my envelope. "What's that?"

I smiled. "Mid terms."

"Can I?"

I nodded my head, and me took the envelope from my hand. When he opened it, and looked at my grades, a smile appeared on his face. "Good job, Nam. I'm really proud of you."

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I improved."

"Yes you did. How did you manage that?"

"With some help from a friend."

"Roxas?"

I nodded again, and stuck my finger in the bowl of cookie mix, and then I plopped it on my mouth.

"Nam, you know that's not healthy." Uncle John said giving me a stare. You know, that stare that says "Tsk Tsk."

"Yeah, but it's tasty." I replied. Then I jumped off the counter, and took the report from my Uncle's hand.

"You know what?" Uncle John asked happily.

"What?"

"We should go out tonight."

"For...?"

"To celebrate your grades. You did really well, and I'm proud of you. So, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"On a school night?" I asked.

Uncle John raised one of his eyebrows. "Since when have you cared?"

I inhaled sharply, and then sighed out my answer. "I don't even know....so about 7?"

He nodded. "Make sure you're ready."

I smiled at him, and then ran upstairs to my room.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

At 7 o'clock, I was ready and waiting on the couch for Uncle John to come down. I was watching some T.V. I didn't really dress up, I mean, it's only dinner. It's not like I'm gonna see anyone _special_ there.

"Uncle John!" I called up the staircase for about the tenth time. "Hurry up, I'm hungry!"

"Coming." He replied, and I heard his footsteps starting to walk down the stairs.

I turned off the T.V, and walked over to the door, and started to put on my shoes. We decided that we would go to "Montanas." In case any of you didn't know what that was, it was a steakhouse. It sold lots of ribs and beef and stuff like that. And I like my beef :).

When we got there, Uncle John and I stood in the front foyer, waiting for an attendant to come. When they finally did, we requested a table for two, and were told to wait about five minutes while they prepared. So they we were, standing there quietly waiting for a table. It was already awkward, and it didn't help when a certain someone and his family walked through the doors.

"Naminé?"

I turned at the sound of my name, and my eyes opened when I saw Roxas standing by the front doors of the restaurant. My cheeks flushed, and I turned away. What, so now that I like the guy, I'm gonna look like an idiot in front of him?

"Hello Roxas." I heard Uncle John say. "It's nice to see you again."

"Same here Mr. Sato." Roxas replied. "Is Naminé alright?" I could feel his stare on my back.

"She's fine. She's probably just blushing because you're here." Uncle John said with a chuckle.

I lifted my head to face him, and I gave him one of my glares. The glare that said. "You should shut up now."

"Oh Honey, is this the Naminé girl you talk about at home?" The woman said from behind him. She had long black straight hair, and she look fit. "You were right, she is adorable."

Roxas' face turned the same shade of red as mine, and he turned to face his mother. "Mom!" He said embarrassed.

Uncle John chuckled again. "It's okay Naminé talks about Roxas all the time too."

"Uncle John!" I squeaked.

He patted my back. "It's okay sweetpea,- Oh, where are my manners? I'm John Sato, Naminé's Uncle." He extended his hand out for a shake.

The woman placed her hand in Uncle John's and they shook. "I'm Tifa Strife, and this is my husband Cloud Strife. We're Roxas' parents."

I saw the man next to Tifa nod towards Uncle John. I guess he didn't speak much outside of class much. I never realized before, but Roxas looked a lot like his dad. They had the same skin tone, and they both had the same blond spiky hair.

"So, why are you guys here?" Tifa asked.

"Naminé's report card was very good. She had really improved." Uncle John said looking at Roxas' with a smile. "One of her _friends_ have been helping her out."

I felt my face flush red again, and I hoped that Uncle John would just shut up.

Tifa smiled. "We're here for the same reason, Roxas' report card was very good as well. And I'm guessing my son was over at your house all those afternoons huh?"

Uncle John looked at me, and I nodded. "He's been helping me with my homework."

Tifa's smile widened,and she looked at Roxas. "You really like her don't you?"

Roxas turned as red as a tomato, but luckily didn't have to say anything. The waiter arrived, and asked Tifa how many people would be needed for a table. She turned to us before she answered.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Uncle John shook his head. "I'm sorry, we already asked for a table for two."

"Maybe the children could sit at that table, and we could ask for a table for the three of us." Roxas' father said. You know, I liked him more when he didn't speak.

Tifa clapped her hands happily. "That would work great."

I forced a smile, and then started to think. How am I going to have dinner with Roxas, and NOT make a fool of myself.

Tifa turned back to the waiter, and asked for a table of three, then another waiter came, and took Roxas and I to our table.

When we got there, Roxas thanked the waiter, and we sat down. I took my jacket off, and hung it at the back of the seat.

"You look nice Naminé." Roxas said with a smile.

I was wearing a long sleeved red top that had a v neck with a pair of jeans, what's so special about that? But even though that's what I thought, I still blushed from his compliment.

"Thanks." I said quietly. "You're parents seem nice." I was trying to move onto another topic.

"Yeah, but Mom could really be embarrassing sometimes." Roxas said hiding his face, probably blushing.

"She's fine. Uncle John is the embarrassing one." I said smiling.

"No he isn't."

"Your dad is my History teacher." I said.

"I know, but I don't like to bring it up."

"Why not?"

"It's awkward, to have your parent as a teacher. If you do something bad in school, their angry at you there, and when you go home they talk to you about it." He sighed, his smile turning into a frown.

"That sounds suckish." I said.

Roxas smiled at me,"I talked to Hayner today."

"And?"

"He's jealous that he wasn't the one to kiss you."

I lowered my head, and started to doodle on the brown paper cloth (it's paper so you can doodle, don't think I'm vandalizing). "Does he like Olette?"

Roxas sighed. "To be honest he likes every single girl."

I smiled and looked up at him. "He's a player."

Roxas smiled back at me. Then a waiter came, and she took our orders. In a matter of fifteen minutes our plates were in front of us and we started to eat.

I had ordered a normal burger, as did Roxas. We ate our food quietly, and pretty much just nodded at each other the whole time.

After about ten minutes Roxas spoke up. "You have a little barbeque sauce." He said pointing at the side of his own lip.

"Shit." I muttered. Well, that's embarrassing.

I started to try and wipe it away, but Roxas leaned over, and placed him thumb on the side of my lip, gently wiping the sauce off my face. I blushed from how close he was, and looked into his eyes. His deep blue sky like eyes. Whoa whoa- calm down Naminé, I tied to tell myself to back up, but I couldn't turn away.

I leaned towards him, and he leaned towards me. Our noses were touching when his cell phone rang. I jumped from the sound, and he pulled away with a sigh.

"Hello?" He sounded disappointed.

"Really Hayner? ….No, I'm at Dinner...."

I extended my hand towards him, and made a gesture telling him I wanted the phone.

"Hold on..Naminé wants to speak to you."

Roxas handed me the phone, and when I pressed it against my ear, Hayner was spazzing. " YOU"RE WITH NAMINÉ! YOU"RE EATING TOGETHER WITH HER!?"

I laughed. "Hayner, it's Naminé."

"Ohh." He was quiet for about a minute and then he started spazzing again. "WHY ARE YOU EATING DINNER WITH ROXAS??! WHY ARE YOU AT HIS HOUSE?"

"Hayner. calm down." I said laughing. "I'm not at his house, we're at Montanas." And then I realized I probably shouldn't have said that.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!? YOU"RE OUT ON A DATE!?!?"

Roxas took the phone from my hand and placed it against his ear. "Bye Hayner."

And then he hung up on our friend.

"Wow." I said laughing.

Roxas let out a chuckle of his own. It was very deep, and surprisingly attractive.-STOP! Naminé stop. Roxas is you're friend, right? You don't like him..._right_?

"So where were we?" Roxas asked.

And then I thought, and I remembered that we were about to kiss. Trying to avoid the topic, I picked up my burger, and smiled. "We were eating." And then I took a bite.

Roxas looked surprised at this, but then shrugged and continued to eat his own food.

When we finished our food, we ordered two cups of coffee for dessert. Is anyone else creeped out that Roxas is ordering the same stuff as me? Anyone?

When the coffee arrived, I took a small sip, and smiled. It was delicious.

Roxas sipped his own, and sighed.

Noticing the look on his face, I realized something was wrong, and I was suddenly filled with worry.

"What is it?" I asked him, leaning over the table.

"Nothing." Roxas said quietly shaking his head.

"Come on, Roxas. You could tell me anything." I placed one of my hands on his own holding his mug. When he looked at me, I smiled.

"Naminé, just forget about it, it's okay." He said trying to force a smile of his own.

"Seriously? Roxas? Come on." I said, starting to become less patient.

"I'm serious too."

I gave him a stare.

And he started to back away slowly.

My stares were creepy, I admit they were.

"Okay fine." He sighed.

I smiled.

"Naminé, do you like me?"

I didn't say anything. I really didn't want to say anything.

I mean, I do like him, but I don't want to do anything wrong, and I just found out I liked him today, and I don't know if this is a phase. But I really care about the kid, and I really really really don't want to mess things up.

"I might."

Did I just say that? DID I JUST SAY THAT!?! I was trying to convince myself not to like him, but here I am, telling the boy that I might like him.

_ Smooth Naminé, real smooth. _

Roxas smiled. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Nams, ready to go?" I turned to my right, and saw Uncle John approaching us with Tifa and Cloud.

Tifa looked at my hand on Roxas, and her mouth turned onto a perfect 'O'.

"I think we were interrupting something." She said to Uncle John.

He followed her gaze, and realized where my hand was. "Oh...well....this is awkward..."

"Um, yeah. I should leave." I told Roxas getting up.

His smile disappeared, and he nodded.

"I'll call you." I told him, and he nodded again.

I waved goodbye to everyone, and waited for Uncle John to pay, then we left.

He didn't say much on the ride back, I think he was embarrassed. When we got home, I ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed.

It was Official, I did like Roxas.

A Lot.

And I think I just messed things up.

**_How could this get any worse?_**

* * *

**Okay, before I talk abut this chapter, I wanna say that I will be starting a new story. It will also be Namixas, but currently do not have a name for it.**

**The first chapter will most likely also be uploaded today, so if you are interested in reading it, check out my profile.**

**About this chapter, Namine realized something super important, and we'll find out in the next chapter how Roxas took Namine's answer.**

**Review!  
**

**...Come on...click the button...  
**


	10. Confessions

**Here is Chapter 10! :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

I picked up my phone and dialed Roxas' number. I've been home for about half an hour, and I've been procrastinating calling him. I was scared about what might happen. I couldn't put it off any longer. I lifted the phone to my ear, and waited for him to pick up.

_Ring Ring_

I rolled over on my bed. Pick up, Pick up.

_Ring Rin-_ "Hello?"

"Roxas!" I said, sitting up.

"Hey Naminé." He replied. I could hear the smile in his voice. "Listen, what happened earlier. Could we just forget it?"

"What?" I asked. Did I hear that correctly?

"Naminé, you're really nice and everything. I don't want to put you in a strange position. If we're really supposed to be together the time will come, right?"

I nodded my head slowly, even though Roxas couldn't see. "I understand. Yeah, that makes sense." I said.

"Great." He replied.

"I...gotta go." I said slowly.

"Yeah, well...see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely." I said back, and then I hung up.

I sighed, and then fell back down on my bed. Why was I sad about how that phone call went? Why was I disappointed that he didn't want to get together? _Why didn't he want to get together? _

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

For the next two weeks, school was just plain awkward. If Roxas and I were even near each other, I would blush, and he wouldn't speak. I couldn't get the night out of my head.

_Do you like me?_

Whenever I would see Roxas, those words would pop into my head. I just really wanted to tell him how I felt, but then I was worried he would tell me the same thing as before. Our relationship was getting so out of hand right now. No one knew what our problem was, and we wouldn't want to tell them. If our hands touched reaching for the calculator in math class, or even to reach for the railing walking up the staircase, Roxas and I would both throw a panic attack, apologizing to each other like crazy.

Everyone we knew seemed to be worried about our behavior, everyone except for Olette. Whenever she would see us acting strange around each other, I would notice a small smirk appear on her face. She was probably thinking that Roxas and I got into a fight, and that we would no longer be friends or something, but she was _so_ wrong.

I wanted to put an end to this dumb behavior. I wanted it all to be over, and for things to be normal again. I leaned against my locker, waiting for Roxas to walk down the hall. I had sent him a text to meet me here before school started. I really needed to tell him how I felt. I couldn't live like this. Keeping my feelings bundled up inside.

I closed my eyes, and took a few deep breathes, trying my best to calm down. Just then I heard some footsteps make their way down this empty hall. I opened my eyes, and saw Roxas walking towards me. It was only the two of us. I smiled, and walked towards him, meeting in the middle of the hallway.

"Roxas, we need to talk." I said seriously.

"Yeah we do." He agreed.

"I know how you feel, and you know how I feel. Can't we just stop acting like a bunch of assholes and get together?" I asked.

Roxas didn't say anything, but a small smile appeared on his face. "That sounds lovely."

I smiled back at him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Just as I was about to pull away, he placed a hand on my waist and pulled me back to him. But instead of kissing him on the cheek, we shared our first real kiss.

I pulled away from him, and the smile on my face was probably much bigger. He smiled back at me, and then he spoke. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that."

I started to think. "Maybe about seven months." I said teasingly. It was my seventh month in Twilight Town, just in case you guys needed to know.

"Actually yes." He said. "I've liked you since you rejected me in the hall."

I laughed, and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. We started to walk down the hall. "Roxas." I called quietly.

"Naminé." He said back.

"Thanks." I said.

"For?"

"For everything."

He smiled at me, and then we walked outside, showing anyone who looked that Roxas and I were in fact, together.

When Lunch time came around, Hayner and Pence were thrilled that Roxas and I were going out.

"This is awesome." Pence said happily. "Now we don't have to watch them pretend like they don't like each other."

Hayner smiled. "And Roxas doesn't have to make up an excuse to kiss her. Right Ollie?" He turned to Olette.

Her arms were folded, and her face was red with anger. "Right Hayner." She said through gritted teeth.

I hid my smile from her,and looked down at my food. That girl could be so ridiculous.

"When you guys went to Montanas, was that you're first date?" Hayner asked.

Roxas shook his head. "No."

"We didn't plan to meet there." I added.

"So, it was kind of like fate right?" Pence said.

I turned my head to face him. "How?"

"Well, that was the time when you told each other how you felt, and you didn't plan it. It was fate." Pence explained.

"I guess it was." Roxas said smiling at me.

"Oh don't go all sappy on me." I said hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

Hayner laughed. "Same old Naminé."

I turned to face him. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well, sometimes when a girl starts dating-"

"Could we stop talking about this?" Olette asked, clearly annoyed.

Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Olette, what's wrong?" Hayner asked, placing a hand on her back in concern. "Are you okay?"

"No I'm not Hayner." And then she got up and stomped out the cafeteria. She did that a lot didn't she?

Hayner sighed. "I'l go and talk to her." He started to get up, but I put one of my hands on his.

"No, I will." I got up from the table, and was about to walk off, when Roxas grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure? You know why she's acting that way don't you?" Roxas asked me.

I nodded. "I'll be fine Roxas."

He smiled at me, and then let go.

I made my way to the door, and then turned down the hall. She would probably be in the girl's washroom.

When I got to the restrooms, I opened the door, and I heard sobbing from one off the stalls.

"Olette?" I called.

"Go away." I heard her reply.

I walked deeper into the restrooms, and stood in front of the stalls, leaning against the coutner with the sinks. "Olette, we should talk." I called again.

"I don't wanna talk. Especially not to you Naminé." She sobbed.

I rolled my eyes. Olette could be really annoying. "Come on Olette."

I heard on of the many stalls open, and I turned my head to look in the direction. "Hello." I greeted her.

"Why are you dating him?" She asked. Her mascara and eyeliner were all ruined. She walked over to one of the sinks, quite far away from me, and looked at her reflection. "Oh God." She said. "I look like a beast."

"You aren't a beast." I said.

"You're just saying that." She said.

"I'm serious." No, I'm not.

She ignored me, and unbraided her messy hair.

"I don't get why you're obsessed with getting Roxas." I said.

"I like him Naminé. It's what girls tend to do." She said rudley.

"Yeah, I know. But there are others who like you, and they're not that bad." I said.

"Like who?"

"Hayner."

She turned to face me. "He does?"

I nodded my head. "He makes it so obvious, but you're too busy looking at Roxas to notice."

She looked back at the mirror,and started to clean her face. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She sighed, "I've always had a thing for him?"

"Then why were you so obsessed with Roxas?" I asked.

"Two years ago, some dudes tried to beat me up. Roxas came and stopped them, he was really brave." She started to re-tie her messy hair. "Ever since the, I kinda had a thing for him."

"Yeah, well, it makes so sense going after a person you might never get." I said.

"Wow, thanks for holding back." She said sarcastically.

"It's obvious by the way Roxas treats you that he doesn't like you Olette. Don't waste your time going after him, go after someone you actually have a chance with." I said.

She sighed. "I gues you're right."

"I'm always right."

"You're a lot nicer than I thought you would be." She said.

"What?"

"I thought you would be a slut." She said honestly. "But you aren't."

"No, I'm not." I agreed.

"Listen. I'm sorry." She turned to face me, her face completely clean of any messed up makeup. "Truce?"

I nodded my head. "Truce."

We shook hands, and then went back to meet with the boys. Roxas seemed surprised to see us both perfectly fine.

Olette took her seat next to Hayner, and smiled at him.

I went to sit by Roxas, and whispered in his ear. "Easy as pie."

"I never would have guessed." He admitted.

"Me niether."

He looked at me and laughed, and then I joined in.

Olette could definitely be a pain in the ass, but at the end of the day she wasn't that bad.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

The week passed by, and there was no drama in school. Uncle John was happy that Roxas and I started to go out, and everything seemed to be back in balance. It was Friday afternoon, and I was home alone. Uncle John was out for work, and Roxas was helping his mom with some work at home. Speaking of Roxas, Uncle John had given him his own house key because he was here so often. Right now I was sitting on the couch, watching some T.V. I wasn't watching anything special, I was just bored, and I watched the pictures move, not actually hearing what the pictures were saying.

Ding Dong

I got up from the couch to go answer the door. I thought it would be Roxas, he called me to tell me if he finished earlier, he might drop by. But why would he ring the doorbell? I mean, he did have his own key now.

I opened the door, and was surprised to see who was on the other side.

"Larxene?"

She smiled at me, and then spoke. "So you think you can just walk away from the gang huh?"

* * *

**Ohh! Cliffie! What's Larxene doing here? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter! :)**

**Hope you liked it, and leave a review to tell me what you think.**

**Now, I'm off to start the third chapter of "8 Simple Rules"**

**I'm on a roll today! :)**


	11. A Hospital Room and an Old Friend

**Here is Chapter 11!**

**Hope you enjoy it! **

**:)**

* * *

"Larxene?" I spat. "What are you doing here?"

Her smile turned into a frown. "Me? We _all_ came for you." She gestured to the figures behind her, and it was then I realized that Xion and Yuffie were with her. The four of us were all in a gang when I still lived in Radiant Garden.

"Why'd you just leave?" Larxene,the golden lioness, asked me, her voice filled with venom.

"I was sent away." I replied.

"So? That never stopped you before. We all know that you are capable of coming back if you wanted." Larxene said. She stepped closer to me, probably trying to make me move backwards, but I stood my ground.

"Yeah, I am capable. And you want to know why?" I told them. Yuffie opened her mouth to answer, but I spoke first. "Because I was always the strongest in this pathetic group."

Xion inhaled sharply, and Yuffie let out a small gasp. Larxene's eyes widened from my comment. "Excuse me?" She said.

"Oh please." I said rolling my eyes. "Golden Lioness." I addressed Larxene. "That was one of the gayest gang names I've ever heard." I turned to face Xion. "The black jaguar. That is too good of a name for you." I said.

"Well, just for your information, I'm second in command now." Xion said proudly.

I laughed. "Why? Maybe, because I left, and they needed a replacement. It was either you or that idiot over there." I said pointing at Yuffie.

Yuffie gasped again, and I turned to face her. "And you, the green coyote. Do you have rabies or something?"

She didn't reply, and Larxene spoke for her. "So what Naminé? Just because you're the white tiger doesn't make you better than the others." She said defending her gang.

"Why'd you even come here?" I asked.

Larxene chuckled. "To give you the punishment you deserve."

"You can't walk out on a gang like that Miss. White Tiger." Xion said crossing her arms.

"Now you have to pay the price." Yuffie said.

"Very funny. We all know I could kick all of your dumb little asses." I said seriously. "Now, get out my house."

Larxene walked in closer, and placed her hands on either side of the doorway. "Trying to run away?" She said mockingly.

"No, I'm trying to make sure I don't beat the living daylight out of you idiots." I said back at her.

Larxene pushed past me, and walked into my house. I turned around to watch her "Nice get up Nams. You always were the wealthiest."

"Very nice."

I turned again, and saw Xion touching Uncle John's piano. "How old is it?"

"Get your dirty fingers off of it." I growled.

"What? So Little Naminé is a Musician now?" Larxene said from behind me.

"What I do now, is none of your business."

"But it is Naminé." Yuffie said. "We're a group remember? Practically family."

"We _were_ a group." I said. "Now get out before I have to make you."

Larxene laughed again. "Is Naminé threatening us?

"I'm more than threatening you. I'm _telling_ you what is _going_ to happen if you don't leave. There's a difference." I said.

Yuffie laughed, and Xion soon joined in. Larxene walked up to me, and quickly flew her clenched fist at my face, but I was faster than her, and I stepped aside. I threw my own fist at her, and I hit her squarely on the nose. She staggered to the ground, and I heard Xion's footsteps behind me. I ducked, and twirled, my arm extended so that I hit her in the stomach as I turned to face her. She staggered backwards from the hit, but she wasn't down yet. I kicked her in the stomach, and that seemed to do it. She fell to the ground next to Larxene, her eyes closed. When I turned back Yuffie was running towards me, she was able to hit me lightly on the shoulder, but it was just as good as nothing. I grabbed her hand, and twisted it, then kicked her in the back sending her to the floor with the others.

"Get _out_ my house." I said again.

Larxene struggled to her feet, and then threw another punch my way. I grabbed it with my hand, and then hit her in the stomach with my other hand. However, dealing with Larxene, I forgot all about Xion and Yuffie on the ground, and they took advantage of this. Xion crawled to my feet, and held them so that I couldn't move of kick. As I struggled to free myself, Yuffie came behind me and grabbed both my arms. I couldn't punch or kick, I was totally unarmed. Larxene approached me again, and smiled.

"We may not be a match for you alone. But together, we're stronger than you." She said closing the space between our faces until our noses were almost touching.

"What a bid deal. You need help to fight. Should you really be proud?" I spat at her.

The expression on her face changed to an angered one, and she quickly punched me across my face. My head moved to the side from the sudden impact, and my cheek started to sting.

"Is that all you can do?" I asked.

"No, your punishment is just starting." Larxene said.

She kicked me and punched me all over, again and again. I wasn't going to complain and give her the pleasure of my pain. I stood my ground, and was quiet for the whole thing. The only thing that gave away the fact that I was in pain was the small teardrop that rolled down my cheek after a while.

"Is little Naminé crying?" Larxene asked.

Before anyone could answer, she gave out some orders. "Drop her. Let her lie there in pain. Come on girls."

I felt the two other girls' grips loosen, and I fell to the ground, too weak to even catch myself.

"We'll leave now Naminé." Larxene said.

I heard the door closing, but before it shut, another voice spoke.

"NAMINÉ!!" It shouted.

To weak to even lift my head to see who it was, I passed out on the ground.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

"God, where am I??" I muttered.

I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids were too heavy.

"Sssh. It's okay Naminé, it's okay." I felt a hand on top of mine, and knew exactly who it was.

"Roxas." I was able to murmur. "Roxas where am I?"

"We're at the hospital. You got really beat up." He whispered. "Are you okay?"

I tried to nod, but then my head ached. "Yeah." I gasped out.

I attempted to open my eyes again, and I was successful. As I looked around the room, it was blurry, and it took about a minute to refocus. My eyes landed on Roxas. He sat at the foot of the bed, his hand on mine, and his face covered with a concerned expression.

I smiled. He was just able to make this situation better by being here.

He sighed. "Thank God we were able to get you here."

"Uncle John." I said. "Where is he?"

"He's outside, talking to the doctor's."

"Roxas, who brought me here? Was it you?" I asked. I took my hand that was under his, and intertwined our fingers. I looked down at my hand, and saw that is bandaged up. I was guessing that my other arm, as well as the cuts on my face had been treated to as well.

Roxas shook his head. "I found out what happened from your Uncle."

"Then who brought me here?" I asked.

"Come on Naminé.. don't tell me you forgot about me that easily." A voice said.

I looked up to the doorway, and saw a blond boy standing there.

I smiled. " You still have the mullet I see."

Demyx smiled at me, and started to walk into the room.

"Stay out." Roxas said sternly.

I looked over at my boyfriend's face, surprised by his actions. "Roxas I know him, it's okay."

"No it's not." Roxas said.

"Explain please." I said.

"Naminé, he let this happen to you." Roxas said.

"What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"His sister is Xion." Roxas said.

"I know. "I said.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Yes."

"Then why...?" Roxas wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Demyx doesn't want to get involved." I explained.

"I would have stopped them if I knew what they were doing." Demyx said from across the room.

"Sure." Roxas said sarcastically.

"Roxas stop it. He's serious." I said, tightening my hold on his hand.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked me.

"Because I trust him." I said.

Roxas looked at me, and then sighed. "Okay. But I still don't approve of him"

Demyx walked in and sat on my other side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I said.

"I'm so sorry. They said they wanted to visit you, so we let them go. I started to get curious about why all three of them needed to see you at once, but then I figured it out. I left the day after them, but I guess I just wasn't quick enough. When I reached your house, they were leaving, and I knew I was too late."

"It was you?"

He nodded.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Naminé, Honey!" Uncle John barged into the room, running towards me.

I smiled at him. "Hi."

"Sweetheart are you okay?" He came and stood next to Demyx on my left, and placed a hand on my face.

"I think so." I was able to say.

"I'm so sorry. If I was home, this would never of happened." He closed his eyes, and shook his head.

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. I mean, I'm okay right?" I took my hands away from Demyx and Roxas, and I tried to lift them up. But before they were even an inch off of the bed, the pain started to pulse through my arms, and I let out a small groan.

"Nams." Uncle John said concerned. "Don't push yourself." He put his arms on top of mine, and helped me settle them back on the bed.

"Naminé, are you sure you're okay?" Roxas said.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I'm fine..really."

Demyx sighed. "Naminé, I know you're lying."

I turned to face him. He was right, and he knew it. He was the only one who could tell when I was _really_ telling the truth. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What makes you say that?" Roxas asked, sounding a bit aggravated.

"I've known for more years than you would guess." Demyx said to Roxas. They glared at each other, and the tension was broken when a nurse walked into the room.

"I'm sorry, we can't have this much visitors in the room at once." She said politely.

I sighed, and leaned my head back against the back of the bed.

"Can I talk to her first?" Demyx asked Uncle John kindly.

Roxas' eyes narrowed, but Uncle John nodded, and took Roxas outside with him.

When the door shut, Demyx came and sat on my other side. "Nams, I'm really sorry." He repeated, again taking my hand in his.

"Demyx, I told you already it's not your fault."

"But it is, I mean I could have stopped them, I was just too late...."

"Demyx stop acting like a retard and beating yourself up. It's fine." I told him seriously. I patted his cheek with my hand, and he placed his own on top of mine.

He gave me a toothy grin and then his stare went out the window of the room, and he looked at Roxas.

"Did you tell him?" He asked me.

I turned my own head to look at Roxas. He stood in the hall, watching us through the window, his forehead creased in thought. "Tell him about what?"

"Naminé, did you tell him about _us_?" Demyx asked me. I didn't stop looking at Roxas, but I knew Demyx was now looking at me. I could feel his stare on my neck.

"We're not _anything_ anymore. Why would he need to know?" I asked.

"I dunno, so he won't think I'm a threat." Demyx said.

"Well, he should _know_ that _no one_ is a threat." I said.

"Alrightly then." Demyx said happily. "I'll see you in a few days."

"What?" I asked. Demyx lived in Radiant Garden, why would he be here in a few days?

"I'm moving here.' He said getting out of his seat.

"You are? really?" I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice.

"Yup. I'm gonna stay around until Xion and the others go home. I want to make sure that they don't do anymore things to you. I might stay for the universities too." He said smiling.

"Universaties?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking up the arts. And I know that some good scholarships are around here." He said.

"That's great." I was able to tug at the end of his shirt, a signal for him to bend down.

He leaned over me, and then pecked me on the cheek.

"So we don't have any problems right?" I asked.

"Nope, we're gonna be the best of exs."

As soon as Demyx left, Roxas barged in.

"He kissed you!" He said sounding worried.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Roxas, he's a really close friend of mine." I said.

He walked over to the side of my bed, and held my hand. "I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't." I said.

"I thought you were gone when they called me Naminé." He whispered. "I was so scared. I didn't know what to do."

"Roxas." I said softly.

"But you're here and you're fine, and I got so happy, and then I saw you talking with him, and I got so jealous."

"Roxas, Demyx is a friend, don't worry." I said looking at him.

He looked at me, and then a small smile spread across his face. "Get some sleep Naminé." He kissed me on the forehead, and then sat down next to me. "I'm right here."

I smiled at him, and then closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, so before I say anything else, I just want to explain why Demyx randomly came into this story. A friend of mine who gos by the user-name _mspink93_ personally requested him to make an appearance. So, I wrote him in. I hope that it didn't seem to weird or anything.**

**And if any of you didn't understand, the _Golden Lioness_(Larxene), the _White Tiger_(Namine), the _Black Jaguar_(Xion)and the _Green Coyote_(Yuffie) are their gang names. I kinda got the idea from the Manga Fruits Basket, where a character was named the Red Butterfly. :)  
**

**So, this chapter was kind of emo, but leave me a review and tell me what you think. I'll be updating my other stories, so this one might not be updated for a week or two, just giving a heads up. **

**Also, I just want to say thanks for all the support that this story has been getting so far. :)**

**Without the notifications, and reviews I get from you guys, this story would still be at chapter 1. Thanks so much.**

**Review!**


	12. Catching Up

**Here is Chapter 12!!!!!!!!! YAY!! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS **

* * *

I was released from the hospital a few days later. I still had bandages and such, but nothing so drastic that they had to keep an eye on me. Roxas and Uncle John were still watching me 24/7 making sure I was okay, and that I wouldn't collapse or something. Uncle John was convinced that I was fine about two days ago, and went back to his job, but Roxas was still worried. He would be with me every second of everyday. I really liked him and all, but it was starting to get annoying, I just needed some fresh air.

Demyx and I had made some plans to meet and catch up. He was supposed to come by my house and pick me up in about five minutes. Roxas was over, and the two of us sat on the couch together. My feet were propped up on his lap, and we were watching some T.V. Roxas was against the whole idea of Demyx and I hanging out today, saying that I was in no condition to leave the house. However, that started a debate, and I always win debates. Even though Roxas now agreed to let me go out with Demyx today, he wasn't that happy.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and I got to my feet to answer it. I opened the door and Demyx was leaning on the wall outside.

"Hey Babe." Demyx said smiling.

"Hey Demyx." I said. I patted my pockets, and realized my keys weren't there. "Hold on, I think I forgot something."

He nodded, and then I walked back into the living room. Roxas looked up at me. "I heard him. I don't like the way he talks to you."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry Roxas, he's fine." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, and I felt the butterflies flutter in my stomach. I always got that feeling when I kissed him, and I loved it. I walked around the couch to the coffee table, and picked up my house keys. I smiled at him, and walked out the room. "Be back in an hour or two." I called over my shoulder.

"Call me if you need anything." Roxas called back.

"Okay." I replied.

I walked to the front door, and saw Demyx playfully kicking the ground.

"Ready." I said.

Demyx looked up at me, and smiled. Then I walked out the door, and shut it behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked Demyx as we walked down the sidewalk.

He shrugged. "Maybe just the park or something. Get some ice-cream and relax. We really need to catch up."

I nodded. "Definitely."

We walked in silence to the park. I hated the silence, and I didn't know what to say to try and start discussion. I was relived when Demyx finally spoke. Even though he was only asking what type of ice-cream I wanted, it still helped the situation. When we got our cones, we found a bench and sat down. We were the oldest people there right now. Little children ran across the green grass, laughing and smiling. Demyx and I sat quietly watching them, and I ate my ice cream cone. We both had our favourite flavor of ice-cream, sea salt.

"Just like old times huh?" Demyx said from next to me. I turned to face him, but his eyes were still on the children.

I nodded, and then turned back to face the kids too. "Yup." I said, making my answer pop on the 'P'.

When Demyx and I were smaller, we would always buy ice-cream together. We would always play tag, and splash each other with the fountain's water in the park. We had been friends even before Xion joined the group. Demyx was one of the only friends I could talk to, to be honest, he was actually my only friend. When I started middle school, and I first really met Xion, everything changed though. My habits, my personality, my style,all of that changed. I started to hang out less and less with Demyx, and more with his sister. When Demyx and I started to hang out again in about grade 10, that's when we got together. That was the happiest I'd been in a while, but then...things happened. Demyx and I broke up, and my lifestyle got even worse. Demyx was there for me throughout the whole thing, he was the most important person in my life at the time.

"So, you and this Roxas guy?" Demyx asked me. I turned to face him, and he turned to face me. "You two are pretty serious, huh?"

I smiled at Demyx. "We've been together for a while." I said. "He's a really great guy."

Demyx chuckled next to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, my tone getting more aggressive.

"He changed you." Demyx said simply.

There was that like again, _"He changed you."_ What did it even **mean**? What did Roxas really **do **to change me? And **why **was Demyx saying it? He only met Roxas **once**.

I turned to face him. "Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well, Naminé, he did." Demyx said simply, licking his ice cream again.

"That doesn't really tell me anything." I said.

"Look at you." Demyx said. "You used to stay out late, not care what people told you, curse at everyone. Naminé, the F-word was in all of your sentences."

"_So?_"

"Do you do that now?" He asked me.

I turned back to face forward, and licked my ice cream, not answering his question. It was true, all of it. I used to do everything he said, but now I don't. Was it really because of Roxas? Did he have that effect on me?

"He really did change me." I said to myself in a low whisper.

"Sheesh. I was saying that this whole time." Demyx said from next to me. I hit him on the shoulder without looking, and licked my ice cream again.

Just like old times.

"What's going on with you?" I asked. "Seeing anyone?"

My friend shook his head. "No." He said. "I've actually been single since we've broken up. I've been focusing more on my studies."

"You can focus?" I asked teasingly.

"Ha Ha, very funny." He said. "I started to take up the arts again. Remember? I told you in the hospital."

"Yes Demyx, I will remember all the details about our conversation when I was tired and injured under many doctors care." I said sarcastically.

"Right." Demyx said, a tad embarrassed. "Well, I had gotten a part time job to raise some money for my studies. I even got a new sitar." He said proudly.

I smiled at him weakly, "At least one of us knows what they're doing with their life."

He raised an eyebrow at me in confusion. "What do you mean? You used to know exactly what you wanted to do."

"Demyx, you can't count when I was five and said I wanted to become a power ranger." I said.

"Oh." He said. "Well, isn't there anything else you wanted to be?"

I shook my head. "I'm not even sure Demyx. I can't decide on something, I can't even think about the future."

"Why not?"

I was silent for a few moments. "Because I'm _scared _of it."

"Naminé, there's nothing to be scared of." Demyx said. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"How do you know?"

"You just have to believe that everything will be okay." He said.

"Demyx, I didn't know that I was going to end up here. I didn't know that I was going to lose you for these months, what if I lose you again?" Then I gasped. "What if I lost **_Roxas_**?" Everything that I feared for from the past few days came spilling through my mouth.

"Nams, you're _not _going to lose anyone, we'll always be there for you." Demyx said.

"How are you so sure?" I asked him. "Demyx, what if Uncle John doesn't want me anymore?"

Demyx didn't say anything.

"Demyx, I just don't know anymore. I don't know what to do." I said. My eyes started to water, and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Oh Nams." Demyx said softly after seeing my tear. I didn't cry. He knew I didn't cry. And when I did, it was serious. He scooted closer to me, and brought me into his arms. And then I didn't hold back my tears, I just let them cascade down my cheeks. And Demyx sat there, patting my back, stroking my hair and whispering to me, trying to help me calm down. The only thing we heard were my sobs, and the children running and playing, unaware of all the drama they would experience when they grew up.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Demyx helped me calm down, but my eyes were still red and puffy. We had finished our ice cream and Demyx was walking me home. I had my arm wrapped around the lower torso of his waist, and he had his arm draped around my shoulder.

"I really missed you Nams." He said as we walked down my street's sidewalk.

I rested my head against his shoulder, trying to ease the headache I had gotten from all the crying. "I missed you too."

"Nams, are you happy about me staying here?" He asked.

"Of course." I said. "Why would you even question that Dem? You're my best friend."

He smiled, and then spoke again. "It's just that your boyfriend isn't too thrilled."

"Well, I'll talk to him if I have to." I said.

"I don't want to cause any drama between you two." Demyx said.

"And you won't. I admit, Roxas did get a little annoyed about the fact that we were going to hang out. But he's a good guy. He trusts me, and he knows that I won't do anything to hurt him."

"Wow Nams. He really did change you." Demyx said with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" I said. I hit him lightly in the stomach with my other hand.

Demyx started to laugh, and I soon joined in. It was amazing how someone could just make you feel better so quickly.

When we reached my house, I unwrapped my arm from around Demyx and took out my house keys from my pocket. I opened the door, and then invited Demyx inside. When he shook his head, I stared at him confused in the doorway.

"I'm gonna go home. I need to finish unpacking." He said.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

Demyx's jaw dropped. "He got you to help _others _too?" He asked surprised.

"Ha Ha, very funny." I mimicked Demyx from earlier today. "Now I'm not going to help you, even if you ask."

Demyx sighed, "That's the Naminé I know." He said smiling.

"Where is your house?" I asked.

"About ten minutes away. I'll show you another day." Demyx said. He lifted his wrist to his face, and looked at the watch around it. "I gotta go Nams. See you later." He winked at me, and then walked down the porch.

"Bye Demyx." I said.

He waved over his shoulder, and then he was out of sight. I closed the door, and then took off my shoes. Then I walked into the living room. Roxas was lying down on the couch, fast asleep. The T.V was on, and the remote lay lazily across my boyfriend's stomach. I smiled to myself, and then walked over to the couch where Roxas was. I picked up the remote, and turned the T.V off. Then I placed the remote down gently on the coffee table, not wanting to wake the skater next to me. I walked over to my boyfriend, and leaned over his body. I gently pecked him on the lips, and his eyes flickered open.

"Hello to you too." I said smiling at him.

"Hey Nam." He said. He sat up, and then rubbed his forehead. I took a seat next to him, and looked at him.

When he got used to the fact that he was awake, he looked over at me and his eyes grew wide in suspicion. "Why are your eyes red? Naminé, did you cry?"

"Well yeah, I was crying." I admitted. I knew exactly how Roxas was going to take this, and I tried to stop him before he could even start. "But Demyx didn't do-"

"_He _made you cry didn't he?" Roxas interrupted me.

"No he didn't. He actually helped me calm down Roxas." I got up and walked into the kitchen, Roxas close behind me.

"Then why were you crying?" Roxas asked taking a seat at the table.

"I would really rather not talk about it." I said. I walked over to the counter, and opened the drawer underneath, frantically searching for some headache tablets.

"Naminé, you could tell me." Roxas said.

"Yeah I know I can." I said. I pulled the box out from the drawer, and popped a tablet out from the packaging. "But I'd really rather if we don't talk about it right now."

"Why not?" Roxas asked, clearly feeling hurt.

"I just have a headache right now, that's all." I filled a glass with water, and took the tablet, waiting impatiently for the medicine to take effect. I leaned myself against the counter, facing my boyfriend.

"So _he _gave you a headache?" Roxas asked.

I sighed, and then shook my head. "No, the crying gave me a headache."

"Why were you crying?" Roxas asked again.

"Roxas." I said sternly.

"Sorry." He said. He got up form his seat and walked towards me. He placed his hands on either side of the counter around me and looked down at me, I mean he was about a foot taller than me. "I;m just worried about you, that's all." He said softly.

"I know, and I'm happy for that." I said looking up at him.

He leaned down, about to connect his lips to mine, when the door opened.

"Naminé, I'm home!" Uncle John's voice called through the house. Roxas stopped in his tracks, just as Uncle John walked into the kitchen. "And it looks like I came home just in time too." He added.

I blushed from Uncle John's comment, and Roxas smiled from my reaction. He kissed the tip of my nose and then pulled away.

"Pleasure to see you again Mr. Sato." Roxas said.

"Well, we'll be seeing each other a lot more now." Uncle John said. "Now that you two are dating and all." He said smiling.

"Uncle John." I said seriously.

"Okay okay." He said putting his hands up. "I'm leaving."

I smiled at him.

"Love you sweetpea." He called over his shoulder as he left.

"Love you too." I replied. I turned back to face Roxas, and he was looking at me.

"What do you want to do?" He asked me.

"I dunno. Can we just watch T.V or something?" I asked.

He nodded, and then slung his arm around my waist. We walked into the living room and then plopped down on the couch. We turned the T.V on, and silently watched the moving pictures. I rested my head on Roxas' shoulder, and closed my eyes, my headache slowly starting to go away.

Roxas kissed the top of my head, and then leaned his head against mine.

Soon enough, I started to feel tired, a side effect of my medicine, and I was struggling to keep them open. Roxas took note of this, and whispered in my ear for me to relax. I nodded from his words, and then didn't even bother to fight to stay awake anymore. I closed my eyes, and my breathing slowed, soon enough I was asleep being cradled in my boyfriend's arms.

* * *

**Alright, that was chapter 12. Sorry it took so long to update. I only have one word to explain why...school..yuck.**

**Anyways, I hae the rest of this story planned out. Changes were made, but everything is written down in a pad somewhere on my desk, and now all I have to do is type! So exciting!! :)**

**So, this chapter mainly focused on Namine and Demyx's relationship. I just wanted to fill you in on how close they were, so hopefully the message got through. :) **

**There will be lots of drama, starting in the next chapter and so on. So brace yourselves!! **

**I also just want to ask you guys to check out my new oneshot that I uploaded today. It's called "Perfect" and it is also Naminxas. :)**

**Also, if you were not already informed, I have indeed started a studio with mspink93. We call ourselves TheBusterSquats We will be publishing the first chapter to our first story very soon, so if any of you are interested, be on the lookout for that. :)**

**That's all for now! But before I sigh off, I just have one thing to say.**

**Reviews are magical. They show how popular a story is, and a popular story = happy author.**

**So please make this author happy and leave me a review! :) **


	13. Phone Calls

**Here is Chapter 13!**

**It's drama filled towards the end. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS **

* * *

Weeks started to pass, and I started to see much more of Demyx. We would hang out after school by going to the park to eat ice-cream, or maybe just watching some television at my house. Once we were together, Demyx and I really didn't care. It was nice to have my best friend back, that person you can go to for anything. Everything seemed right again, except for the fact that Roxas did not like Demyx. My boyfriend would tell me hanging out with Demyx wasn't that good, but I would just laugh it off, telling him that I really wasn't that good either. I didn't understand why Roxas hated Demyx, I mean, he was my best friend. Didn't Roxas want me to be happy?

I was sitting with Demyx right now, watching T.V on my couch. I had a large bowl of popcorn on my lap and I would take a few kernels every now and place them in my mouth. I would subconsciously put food in my mouth, did that sound bad? It made me feel like a fatty, but I really couldn't care less at this moment.

My eyes were glued to the screen in front of me, but that didn't stop me from noticing Demyx's creeping hand towards my popcorn. My sacred popcorn. Everyone who knew me knew that you did not mess with me and my popcorn, and you could say that Demyx was being a bit of a rebel right now.

As his hand got closer to my bowl, I slapped it away, never once looking away from the T.V.

"Aw, why not?" Demyx whined from next to me.

I turned to face him. "This is my popcorn." I said. I then pointed to the bowl in my lap, "MINE!" I repeated.

Demyx frowned at me and then blinked quickly, that was his puppy dog face. "Please? One kernel." He asked.

I rolled my eyes, and then sighed. "Fine." I picked one of the kernels from the top of the bowl up, and then threw it at him. Demyx was never the quickest to react, and the kernel fell to the wooden floor.

"There's your kernel." I said. "Now stop bothering me."

"That's not fair!" Demyx complained. "I didn't even get to eat it."

"Yeah, I know."

"Come on Nams."

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"You asked for it." Demyx said.

Turning to face him again, I raised one of my eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"We all know the one thing that makes you give in." Demyx said again, a smile tugging at his lips.

I stared at him for a moment thinking, but then I realized what he meant, and my eyes widened in fair. "No! NO!" I said, moving away from him on the couch.

"Yup." Demyx said. He lifted his arms, and then started to tickle me in my sides.

"Demyx! Demyx Stop!" I screeched.

"Not until I get a kernel!" He protested.

My laughter filled the room. "I won't give you a kernel until you stop!" I said.

"I won't stop until you give me a kernel!" Demyx replied.

"That makes no sense!" I squeaked.

Demyx shrugged, and continued to tickle me.

"Demyx!" I whined. I had fallen and my head was lying on top of Demyx's lap.

_Ding Dong_

I couldn't get up and get the door, obviously, so Uncle John walked came downstairs, and passed through the living room. He wasn't really concerned to find Demyx attacking me with tickles, and he walked into the front foyer.

"Oh, hey Roxas." Uncle John said.

"Hey," I heard my boyfriend reply. "I know I have a key, but I feel that barging into your home is rude." He explained.

Uncle John chuckled. "No problem. Nams and Demyx are in the living room."

Roxas must have nodded or some other silent response because I didn't hear anything. But that could have also been because of how loud I was laughing.

"Demyx!" I whined again.

"What's going on here?" Roxas' voice called from the doorway. Demyx stopped tickling me, and I quickly stopped laughing. I got up from Demyx' lap and looked over the back of the couch to smile at the blond in the doorway.

"Hey." I greeted him.

"Naminé, what's going on?" Roxas asked, looking back and forth between Demyx and I.

"Nothing," Demyx said.

Roxas looked at him with daggers and then turned to face me. "Naminé?"

I lifted to bowl of popcorn over my head, and smiled weakly at Roxas. "The popcorn started it." I said weakly.

Roxas looked at me, the expression on his face telling me he wasn't convinced. He walked away from us, and back into the front foyer.

"Roxas!" I called, chasing after him.

I walked into the front foyer, and saw him putting his shoes back on. He looked up from the sound of my arrival, and then looked back down at his feet.

"I didn't know that you had company over." Roxas said. "I'll come back another time." I heard his voice break, and I understood that he was hurt.

"Roxas." I said softer than before. I walked towards him, and rested my hands on the front of his chest. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking at him in the eyes.

"Naminé, why didn't you tell me he was over?" Roxas asked, looking at me.

"Do I have to? He's my friend." I explained.

Roxas sighed. "I guess you're right."

I smiled at him, "Don't worry Roxas. He's a good guy."

Roxas looked at me again, and a small smile crept over his lips. "I really like you Naminé."

"And I really like you." I said. My fingers traveled up his chest and held onto the collar of his top. I pulled him down gently and connected his lips with mine. The butterflies in my stomach somersaulted when I felt Roxas wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Well." A voice called from the doorway.

Roxas and I pulled away from each other, but I kept my arms around his neck and he kept his hold on my waist. We turned to face the doorway into the living room and found Demyx leaning against the wall.

"I just wanted to come and ask Nams if I could have some popcorn, but I walk into something I feel I shouldn't have seen." Demyx explained.

"Just go and eat the popcorn." I said. Yes, I know. I was actually giving my popcorn to Demyx. The only reason why was because I was with Roxas, and I would rather be with my boyfriend than be sitting on a couch stuffing my face with that buttery goodness.

Demyx smiled at me, and then gave a thumbs up to Roxas. He then walked out the foyer and back into the living room leaving Roxas and I alone again.

"You gave up popcorn for me?" Roxas asked. "I feel honored." He said with a chuckle.

I rested my head against his chest. "Oh shut up." I then took my arms away from his neck, and grabbed one of his hands with mine. "Now come on." I said pulling away. "Maybe there's something we can all do, and I could have some more of my popcorn." I winked at my boyfriend and then pulled him into the living room with me.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

About a week had passed since the whole popcorn thing. Roxas seemed to be more relaxed around Demyx, but I could still tell he was a bit tense. Whenever I would see him start to feel uncomfortable though, I would touch his arm in a comforting way and he would seem to go back to being normal. I didn't really pay much attention to this problem of his, thinking that it was something minor, and that it would eventually go away.

Right now I was sitting on my couch. I was home alone, Uncle John was working, Roxas was at his house and Demyx was at his apartment. I was lying down on my back with a blanket over my body and yet another bowl of popcorn on my stomach. I put some kernels in my mouth when I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. I reached down with my free hand, and pulled my cell phone out from my jeans, and looked at the screen for caller ID. When I saw that it was Roxas, I smiled at then pressed the button with the green phone.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Naminé." Roxas answered. "I was wondering if we could meet at the park or something."

I sighed. "Sorry Roxas. I'm feeling lazy and I just want to stay home. I know, I'm a fatty." I said into my phone.

I heard Roxas chuckle on the other end of the line, "You're not a fatty, you're perfect."

I smiled from his words. "You don't mean that, you're my boyfriend you're supposed to say that."

He chuckled again. "It's the truth."

"Bleh." I said into the phone. Yes, I do say 'Bleh.' I used it when I didn't know what else to say, whether it was because of an awkward conversation or a really sweet thing that someone said and I didn't know how to respond.

"See you later Naminé." Roxas said.

"Yeah." I replied. I hung up the phone, and rested it on the couch next to me, too lazy to put it back in my pocket.

I stuffed some more kernels in my mouth, and was forced to swallow some whole when my phone rang again. It was Demyx this time.

"Hey buddy." I said.

"Nams, you wanna come help me?!" He asked through the phone.

"With?" I asked.

"Unloading stuff. Some more of my things came today." Demyx explained.

"In that case, no not really." I said. "I'm feeling fat today, and I wanna relax."

"Come on Nami! Please!" Demyx whined through the phone.

"No." I said flatly.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Demyx begged. He was so loud that I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

I rolled my eyes. "If I say yes would you shut the hell up!?"

"YES!!" Demyx called through the phone.

"You're floor 4 right?" I asked.

"Yup, thanks. See you soon Nami." And with that Demyx hung up.

I groaned to myself, and then got up from the couch. I dragged my feet all the way upstairs to my room and changed into something warmer to wear. I was going to walk to Demyx's apartment, and it was about 12 degrees outside. I put on a white vest, and then a red plaid shirt on top. I didn't bother to change my pants because I was wearing jeans already. I grabbed my house keys from my bedside table, and then ran downstairs. I scribbled a note for Uncle John, explaining where I was in case he came home. Then I slipped on my converse and walked outside. I locked the door behind me, and then started to walk down the sidewalk towards the apartment buildings. The walk was about ten minutes away so I really didn't mind.

When I got to the buildings, I walked into the lobby and to the hallway with the elevators. I didn't really pay much attention to the scenery because I was looking down at the ground the whole walk. I could tell you that the floors were tiled though. When an elevator finally opened, I walked inside and pressed the button that will take me to floor 4. I walked patiently, and when the doors opened again, stepped into the hall. I didn't bother asking Demyx which room he was in. It would be quite obvious because he would have large boxes outside his door. I turned to my left, and started to walk down the hall. I walked all the way down until I reached the last door. It had large brown boxes piled atop one another outside of the room thats number was 146. I knocked on the three, three quick hits, and Demyx almost opened it immediately.

"What took you so long?" He said, moving aside so that I could walk into his house.

"I walked." I said simply. His apartment was quite bare, nothing but the necessaries lay in the room. The walls were a deep brown, which was quite boring. All of his doorways were door less except for the ones for the bathrooms. The only good thing about his suite was that it had a nice view over the city.

"I know, I know. It needs a lot of work. But it was the best place open right now." Demyx said. "And it was at a good price."

I turned back to face him. "At least you like it."

He smiled at me, and then walked into the hallway. "Can you grab a box?"

I scurried after him, and picked up a large brown box from the hall. Demyx and I walked back and forth, in and out his room bringing these into his suite. After about half an hour we had finished, and we had started to unload the boxes. They were filled with all of his things, from small ornaments to his sitar and clothes. I would carry his clothes into the master bedroom and throw them onto the large bed that was positioned in the middle of the room. We would carry all of the dishes into the kitchen and rest them on the counters, and we would leave all the ornaments in a corner of the living room. Demyx personally carried his sitar into his room, afraid that I might break it or something like that.

By the time we had finished, it was about 5 o'clock in the evening. I collapsed on his couch, and closed my eyes. "Thank God we're done." I said under my breath.

"I know right." I heard Demyx reply.

It was a bit silent after that. I felt Demyx pick up my feet, and sit down on the couch next to me. Then he put my feet back down on his lap. "Why don't we go out and celebrate?" He asked.

I opened my eyes to look at him. "Where?"

"I dunno. To the park and get ice cream or something. Nothing fancy." He said shrugging his shoulders.

I nodded. "That sounds good." I got up from my seat on the couch, and pulled Demyx up next to me. I threw him his coat from the back of the couch and walked out of his apartment.

I stood in the middle of the hallway and waited for Demyx to lock his suite. When he was done, we walked down the hall and entered the elevators. We pressed the button to the main floor, and waited patiently. When the doors opened again, we walked out of the front lobby and down the sidewalk to the park.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and stared at the ground as we walked. Soon enough we reached the town park. Demyx grabbed me by my hand, and I turned to face him. He smiled at me, and then dragged me to the ice cream vender. We ordered two sea salt ice cream popsicles, and then sat at our usual bench.

**Roxas' POV**

I walked into the Town Park, m arms stuffed in my pockets. Since Naminé said she couldn't make it, I just decided to come by myself. I sighed to myself. I wonder why she didn't want to come? I know she said that she wasn't in the mood and that she just wanted to stay home, but I couldn't help but think somehow Demyx was involved.

I felt my hands clench into fists just from thinking about him. Why was Demyx even here? I mean, I understand that he's Xion's brother, but he didn't have to stick around. Xion and the others have left a while ago.

I heard the faint giggling of children on front of me, and I lifted my head to look at them. There were about four of them, three boys and a girl. They were running around playing tag laughing and smiling. A smile of my own appeared on my face as I looked at the youngsters play, but then I saw something behind them that I didn't want to. Hopefully my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I couldn't help but feel my heart sink and the anger boil inside of me.

My blond girlfriend was sitting on a park bench. Not only did it hurt that she came to the park after telling me she couldn't, but she had come with....him. The boy with the mullet sat beside her, laughing at something she had said. I stood in the middle of the green field of grass staring at them. Why was she here? Why did she come with him? Why couldn't she come with me?

She threw her head back laughing, and then she turned to face my direction. Her eyes landed on me, and then she smiled. She said something to Demyx, and pointed to me. Then she got up and ran towards me.

"Hey!" She said happily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked trying to keep my temper down. "You told me you couldn't come."

"Yeah, Demyx called and he needed help to clear some stuff in his apartment. I went over and helped him, and when we finished we decided to come here. I was about to call you." She explained, brushing the bangs out of her face.

"I though you said you wanted to stay home today?" I asked, my voice rising.

"He was annoying me, you know how he could be. I went over there to shut him up, no biggie." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yes it is a biggie!" I said throwing my arms in the air. "You went to him instead of me."

Naminé looked at me in confusion. "Roxas, what's wrong?" She placed a hand on my arm. "That's not all this is about is it?"

"No it isn't Naminé!" I shouted. The children around us started to stare at us, forgetting about their game. "You always chose him over me since he had gotten here!! You've gotten more attached to him, like _**he**_ is your boyfriend _**not me**_! You've gone over to his house Naminé! You've never come over to mine, and I'm your boyfriend!"

She looked at me, clearly shocked from my sudden outrage. Her eyes started to water and it pained me to see her break down like this. I cared for her so much, I couldn't bare to see her in this sort of pain, but I had to.

"YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME WHEN YOU ARE WITH HIM! YOU DON'T EVEN TELL ME WHERE YOU GO!" I shouted.

"Roxas I-" She started.

I put my hand up, silencing her. "Forget it Naminé."

"Forget _what_?" She asked, her voice getting louder. "FORGET MY FRIENDSHIP WITH DEMYX? I CARE FOR YOU AND YOU **KNOW** THAT, BUT YOU **CAN'T** EXPECT ME TO FORGET HIM! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND, AND YOU **MUST** BE A JACKASS FOR THINKING I WILL LEAVE HIM!" She shouted. There were tears running down her cheeks. I wanted to wipe them away, and hold her in my arms telling her that it would be okay, but I couldn't.

"No Naminé, forget about _**us**_." I turned around and walked away, not wanting to see Naminé, not after what I just said. I cared for her so much, and I didn't want to break up, but it was what needed to be done.

I walked out of the park, and down the sidewalk. I dared to take one last look at my ex-girlfriend and I saw her shaking where I had left her standing. Demyx was running towards her, and the children that were playing were now staring at her, whispering to each other.

I turned my head away and looked at the pavement. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, and a light drizzle of rain started to fall.

I wanted to be with Naminé so badly, I wanted to tell her I didn't mean anything I said.

But I couldn't, because this _**had**_ to be done.

* * *

**Alright. So the next chapters are going to be hectic. Make sure to read everything because you might miss a small detail that ties everything together. ;)**

**Don't worry, Roxas and Namine will work it out, hopefully. :)**

**One more thing. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **

**REVIEW! **

**:)**


	14. Tears

**Chapter 14! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS **

* * *

I stood there in the middle of the grass as Roxas walked away. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his back, and I didn't want to, but my vision started to blur and a small tear rolled down my cheek. More and more, my vision grew cloudy and tears cascaded down my cheeks. My knees started to shake and I felt myself start to fall to the ground. I closed my eyes, and just started to let the tears fall.

I didn't stop myself from falling, and when my knees finally gave up, I expected to feel the cool ground against the side of my face. When that feeling didn't come, and I felt the warm touch of a hand holding the back of my head I knew Demyx had come. I turned my head to face him, and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me, concern and sadness written on his face. I tried to smile at him, but more tears started to come and I started to sob into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and started to rub his hand in circles against the small of my back.

I knew the small children were still there, staring at us, wondering what just happened. I could feel their stare on Demyx and I as we sat there on the grass, holding each other, but I couldn't look at them and even try to tell them to go back and play. I couldn't even speak. All I could do was cry and whimper. I wrapped my arms around Demyx's neck and pulled myself closer to him, burying my head deeper into his chest. He responded, and wrapped his arms even tighter around me, in a more secured, protective way.

A light drizzle of rain started to fall, and Demyx and I started to get soaked. I heard the small footsteps of the children leaving, and I knew that Demyx and I were alone.

"Why?" I was able to squeak. "_**Why?**_" I cried out again, louder than before.

Demyx stroked the top of my head. "I don't know Nam."

I cried even more into Demyx's chest. He tried to calm me by rubbing my back again, but nothing worked. I was broken.

"Nams, we should go." Demyx said softly.

I wanted to nod, I knew we should leave, but I couldn't even move.

"Nams." Demyx said softer than before. He picked my up in his arms, and carried me to the bench. He lay me down across the smooth wood and stood in front of it. "We walked here, we're gonna need to walk back."

I didn't do anything.

"Are you going to walk or am I going to have to carry you?"

I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. I didn't say anything, and neither did he. He looked at me and then his face relaxed a little. I wasn't crying that much anymore, I think that's what he was happy to see, but I didn't have the energy to move. My legs were still weak from before. Demyx leaned over me, and picked me up. He put one arm under the fold in my knees and the other around my my back. He started to walk, and I could see the park getting farther and farther away over his shoulder. We didn't talk throughout the walk, the only sounds we heard were his feet against the wet concrete and the rain hitting the surface of the ground.

"Nam, my place or yours?" Demyx asked. He stood at the intersection between the roads which would lead to our two houses.

"Yours." I said quietly.

He nodded and then turned to his right. I closed my eyes, tired of seeing the sidewalk behind me, and snuggled into his shoulder.

Soon enough we reached his apartment. We ignored all of the stares and comments we saw and heard from people in the halls and walked to his suite. When we got there Demyx gently helped me to my feet and opened the door. I walked into his home and collapsed on his couch. I stared at nothing in front of me, just quietly laying down.

Demyx walked in front of me, and bent down by the fireplace. He got it started and then turned around to look at me. "I don't like the fire that much, but it will help you warm up and just relax." He said. "I'll call your uncle right now, and tell him where you are. Are you gonna spend the night?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Then I'll add that in the phone call too." Demyx said. "If you need anything just tell me, okay?"

I nodded again, and watched Demyx get off the floor. He disappeared down the hall to his room and then came back holding a phone and a blanket. He walked back towards me and draped the blanket over my cold body. I pulled the fabric up to my chin and then turned my attention back to the cackling fire in front of me.

Demyx walked into the kitchen behind, but I could hear him dial the number to my house.

"Hello?" He said into the phone. "Yeah, Mr. Sato, it's me Demyx. I called to tell you Naminé is with me, she'll be spending the night here........There was some drama......oh no!- Nothing like that- she isn't injured, just some problems with people............hmm?......oh yeah, I'll drop her to school tomorrow.......no problem.....okay....yeah....Night."

He hung up the phone and I heard him walk into the room again. He picked up my legs, sat down on the couch, and placed my legs on his lap.

"Nams." He said quietly. He brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Why?" I asked him. I turned to look at him. "Why would he think that?"

_ "You've gotten more attached to him, like **he** is your boyfriend **not me**!"_

Demyx shrugged. "I dunno Nams. Just get some sleep. You need to go to school tomorrow." He rubbed the side of my arm, and then got up from the couch, placing my feet gently back down where he sat.

I heard the door to his bedroom close, and then I was alone. I looked at the fire once again, and I started to feel sleepy. Memories from earlier today started rush back in my head, the crying, the shouting......but it was still all felt like it wasn't real. Like this wasn't happening.

My eyelids felt heavy, and I closed my eyes. I started to drift off into a sleep with one thing still still in my head.

_ "No Naminé, forget about **us**."_

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. I got up from the couch, rubbing one of my eyes. I turned around and looked through the large square in the wall that acted like a window to the kitchen. I saw Demyx standing behind a counter with a pan in his hand. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm just making some bacon and eggs. You still like it, right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm almost done, you could bathe and stuff. I have an extra toothbrush and some of Xion's clothes. I already put them in the bathroom for you." He said.

I nodded and then moved the blanket aside. I moved my legs so that they hung over the couch, and started to swing them back and forth. They felt a little better than yesterday, not only could I move them, but they didn't feel shaky, they felt sturdy and solid. I got up from the couch and walked down the hall, my hand moving over the light yellow surface of the wall. I got to the bathroom and threw some water on my face. Then I brushed my teeth. I picked up the clothes Demyx left for me and studied them. There was a pair of black skinny jeans, which I was okay with, but then there was a white short sleeved top with a smiley face on it. My lip twisted in disgust and I threw my head out the doorway.

"Demyx, can I borrow a hoodie?" I asked. "I don't really like the top."

"Go ahead. They are in my closet." He answered.

I walked down the hall again to his room and opened the door. His room was a mess, there were still some boxes that he didn't unpack yet in the corners and his bed wasn't made up. I walked over to the door in the side of the room and started to look at the shirts inside. I picked a large black hoodie. It was completely black except for the left corner underneath his shoulder. There was a large white '9' written there. I carried it back into the bathroom and then took a shower. It felt nice to have to hot water on my skin. It helped me relax a little, but I still remembered everything from yesterday. I didn't know how I was going to face Roxas today at school, but I wasn't going to skip the whole day. I just wanted to get out of here and walk around. I wanted to let my mind wander so I could think.

When I finished bathing I threw on Demyx and Xion's clothes. I looked pretty emo, but I didn't care. I walked back into the kitchen and found Demyx sitting by the table. He was already bathed and dressed for the day.

He looked up from my arrival, and smiled. "You okay?"

I shrugged and then took my seat across from him on the table. I picked up the fork and then put a piece of the scrambled eggs in my mouth.

"I'm going to be busy today." Demyx said. "If you come here after school, there's an extra key under the mat, okay?"

I nodded and then bit into a piece of bacon.

Demyx got up from the table and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and then carried his dishes to the sink.

"When you're done, leave the dishes on the counter. I'll wash them later." He told me.

I nodded and continued to eat my food. I was still eating when Demyx was done with the dishes. He had left because he needed to get to university, so I was alone in the apartment. When I finally finished eating, I left the dishes on the counter and went to the front foyer. I put back on my shoes from the day before was surprised to see my bag for school on the ground near the door. My bag was packed with everything I needed for school and a small note was on top. I bent down and picked the note up.

_ Nams, I know you stayed by Demyx last night. He told me you weren't that well and that you had some problems with people. Come home whenever you're ready, I'm always here for you._

_ Uncle John _

I stuffed the note in my pocket and threw my bag over my shoulder. I walked out the door and locked it with the key under the doormat. I walked to school quietly, looking at the ground and the moving pavement the whole journey there. When I arrived there was still about ten minutes until the first period classes started. I walked towards the back entrance of the school and lifted my head. Hayner, Olette, Pence and Roxas were only a few feet away. I stopped in my tracks and stared at him, and I started to feel weak all over again.

Hayner turned around to face me and then smiled back at the others. "Hey Roxas! Your woman has arrived!" He said hitting my ex on his shoulder playfully.

He didn't tell them.

I looked at the back of Hayner's head and then my stare wandered to Roxas. He was looking at me, and we just stared at each other for a moment. I wasn't going to cry, not here, not now, not in front of him. I wasn't going to show him what he did to me. I was going to be strong. I didn't turn away from him, and instead he dropped his gaze on me. He had that expression on his face, the one that told me he was hurt. I wasn't going to do anything. He chose this for both of us, I wasn't going to comfort him.

I turned on my heel and walked away from them. I went inside the building and walked towards my locker. I threw my bag in and took out my books. I slammed the door shut and turned around to lean against the metal door. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily, trying to calm my anger about seeing Roxas. He caused too much trouble to me already, I didn't need him to do anything else. I opened my eyes, and opened my agenda. The second semester started a few days ago, and that meant we had a new schedule. I wasn't used to it yet, but I knew for a fact that I didn't have Roxas in the morning classes and that was good enough for me. I pulled out the small paper with my schedule on it and let my eyes wander.

_Sato, Naminé # 6579387_

_Period 1: **Chemistry**, Branford, Terra Room 203_

_Period 2: **Communications Technology,** Rhapsodos, Genesis Room 206 _

_Period 3: **Visual Arts**, Gainsborough, Aerith Room 208_

_Period 4: **Physical Education**, Fair, Zack Gym _

All of my classes were upstairs except for gym. I ran down the hall and up the staircase. I went to my first room and sat down waiting for the class to begin. I was sitting on a stool behind a counter. There was another stool next to me, and whoever sat there was going to be my partner for our experiments. I would usually want someone I could talk to, but right now I didn't care.

"Nams." A voice called.

I looked up and saw Hayner standing in front of me. He looked a bit worried.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head and lay my head back down on the desk.

"I know somethings up, Roxas was acting weird too."

My body tensed from his name, but I still didn't say anything.

"So it **is** something about him." I heard Hayner mumble under his breath. "Nams, I'm always here, know that ,ok?"

I nodded and I heard his footsteps walk to the back of the classroom.

"Is this seat taken?" Another unfamiliar voice asked.

I shook my head and heard the person walk over to the stool. Something they were wearing clanked with each step, and I looked up to see what it was. I soon didn't care about the strange object making the noise when I saw who sat next to me.

"Seifer?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He looked at me confused. "Taking a class smart ass." He said.

My eyes turned into slits and I leaned towards him. "Don't call me that."

He just smirked. "I heard you and your boyfriend aren't doing that well." He said. He moved his face closer to mine.

I shoved him away, not saying anything and turned back to the front of the class.

"So it's true huh?" Seifer said from next to me. I didn't respond and just prayed for the period to be over.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When lunch came around it was really awkward. Roxas sat across from me at the table, and Olette was to my right and Hayner was to her right. Pence was next to Roxas, and for the first time in a while he didn't have a book with him. Usually during lunch we would all talk and laugh, but today the only sounds were from Olette as she giggled at things Hayner whispered to her. Pence looked back and forth between Roxas and I, clearly sensing the tension between us. Roxas and I both remained silent though, neither of us wanting to tell the others what had happened just the day before.

After a while we were all almost done eating, and Hayner seemed a little aggravated. Olette opened her mouth, probably going to ask him what the matter was, but he spoke first and his words were directed towards Roxas and I.

"What's going on?" He asked us.

I didn't look at him and just took another bite of my hamburger.

"Nothing." I heard Roxas mumble. But we all knew something was wrong, not just because of the silence that hung between Roxas and I, but because of his tone of voice. Roxas' voice sounded hollow and emotionless, like he couldn't feel anything at all.

I got up from my seat and walked out the cafeteria, not wanting to talk about this, not yet. I walked to the bathroom and rinsed my face with some cold water. When I looked up from the sink, Olette was leaning against the wall. She looked at me, her face serious.

"What happened Naminé?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." I said, repeating what Roxas had said only a few minutes ago.

"I want to help." She replied.

"And I don't need any sympathy right now, okay?" I said sternly. "If Roxas didn't tell you what happened by now he doesn't want you to know."

"Do you want us to know?" Olette asked.

I sighed and ran one of my hands through my hair. "Roxas broke up with me." I said simply. I could feel myself weaken, but I didn't feel like I was going to cry.

"What?" Olette asked. "Why?"

"He broke up with me Olette, that's all you need to know." I said. I was going to walk out the washrooms, but she put her hand up in front of me.

"You're not leaving yet. You need to tell me what happened." Her voice was stern and I could tell that she was determined to find out what happened.

"Not now Olette." I said, and with that I pushed past her and walked out the bathroom and down the empty hallway.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

I was quite happy to have art and gym in the afternoon. They were my two favourite classes, and both would help me get out any pain or sadness that I still had.

Unfortunately, I found out that Roxas was in both of my afternoon classes, and I couldn't feel relaxed for the evening. I sat down in front of a blank canvas, listening to my teacher, Ms. Gainsborough, tell us what she wanted to see in our art work today.

"Use your emotions to paint your canvas class. Don't try to make your pieces perfect, just let the pictures and colours speak for themselves." She explained. Her voice was gentle, and a small smile was spread on her face.

There were nods from all around the classroom, indicating that they had understood her instructions. Each student, including myself, had a large pallet of paint beside them filled with every colour of the rainbow. There were still some empty sections for mixing.

"All right then class, let's get to work." She said with a small clap.

I tied my hair in a loose ponytail, my bangs already falling out, and dipped my paintbrush into the blue paint. I started to stroke the brush across the canvas when there was a knock on the door.

Everyone turned around, wanting to know who was disturbing our class. As I turned to face the doorway Roxas' eye caught mine. I held my glare and he soon turned away, the same look of sadness on his face as before. I then looked at the doorway and saw my Phys. Ed teacher, Mr. Fair.

"I got your 911, Aerith." He said, smiling at her. "What is it?" Most people could be concerned when another person called them for help, but Mr. Fair seemed happy to help Ms. Gainsborough, almost as if he wanted to impress her.

She smiled at him from the other side of the classroom. "Well you see, I can't really reach the container with the extra paintbrushes." She explained. "They're on top of the large shelf, and it's too high. I was wondering if you could help."

I looked at the position where the container sat on the shelf and looked back at my art teacher. She could reach the shelf easily, but she had still called Mr. Fair for help. Why?

My Phys. Ed teacher smiled at Ms. Gainsborough and walked across the room to meet her. He grabbed the container that lay on the top shelf of the stand and handed it to her. "Here you go Aerith." He said.

"Thank you Zack." She said with a small nod. She took the container from him and their fingers touched, causing both of their faces to turn a seep scarlet.

Some girls in the class giggled and it became obvious to me. My teachers liked each other. Mr. Fair smiled one last time at Ms. Gainsborough and then he walked out the room. I turned around and saw Roxas looking at me, sadness in his eyes. I looked at him for a moment and then turned back to my work. I lifted the paintbrush again and resumed to letting my hand cover the canvas before me in colour.

When Phys. Ed class came around I changed into a pair of red shorts and a white tank top. I stood with about four more students in the middle of the gymnasium, waiting for the others to get changed. Slowly, the other students started to walk out the change rooms and then joined us in the middle of the room. Roxas walked out of the change room and looked at me, he was wearing a black V-neck top and some matching black knee length shorts. He turned away and walked towards some other boys just as Mr. Fair walked into the room.

"Alright class, today we're just gonna get our bodies back into shape." He explained. Mr. Fair started to do some squats, and continued to tell us what we will be doing. "Two laps around the perimeter of the gym, ten jumping jacks in the middle and then five push ups. Repeat the cycle again and again until the end of the class. Tomorrow we'll actually start to play some games." With that he stopped squatting and ran out the room, going to see Ms. Gainsborough again no doubt.

I started to run around the gym, keeping myself at a good pace. I could see Roxas behind me every time I turned a corner. Soon afterward I did my ten jumping jacks and my five push ups. I started to run the two laps again when I heard someone's footsteps behind me.

Roxas pulled up beside me and he looked at me. "Naminé listen-" He tried to say.

"Just forget it." I said quickly shaking my head. I quickened my pace and left Roxas with nothing to say.

* * *

**Before I start talking about this story, I just wanna say that I have a new poll on my profile. It would really mean a lot to me if you guys could go and vote because that decision is very important. It's about a new fanfic I will be working soon called "Paranoia" so please vote. :)**

**Alright, so I've put my other story "8 Simple Rules" on hold so that I could finish this. I'm thinking maybe about 20 chapters, so this story is coming to an end. :(**

**Thanks again for everyone who is supporting this and please continue to. **

**One more thing: **

**Please review! :)**

**As this story is coming to an end, I hope we can get as much reviews as we can, so come on guys! Click that little button-ish link thing below! :)  
**


	15. Alleys

**Alright, here is Chapter 15!**

**Remember, my poll is still open on my profile guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS **

* * *

I sat on the couch in Demyx's apartment and watched the fire cackle in front of me. He wasn't home yet and it was about six o'clock. I wasn't going to eat dinner without him, but I didn't want to prepare it for us either. I heard the lock start to move behind me and I turned my head so that I faced Demyx as he walked through the front door. He saw me and didn't seem too surprised. He smiled and then took off his shoes and loosened the blue tie around his neck.

"Didn't wanna go home yet?" He asked me as he walked into the kitchen.

I got up from my seat on the couch and followed him into the the room where he already stood in front of the fridge.

"Not yet." I said leaning over the island counters in the middle of the room.

"How was school, with Roxas and all." Demyx asked me as he pulled away from the fridge. He was holding a countainer in his hands.

I looked at him with a confused expression. _Why would he bring that up so randomly?_

"I was worried about you all day." He said. He took out two plates from the cabinet behind him and opened the container he had placed on the counter. He took out two hot dog sausages and placed them in one plate and walked towards the microwave. He pushed the buttons and then the microwave started to make a loud noise, showing us that it was warming the food inside. "My mind was pretty much split in two at work today, 50% on what I was doing and 50% on the problem with you and Roxas."

"He tried to talk to me." I said getting up from the counter. I moved to sit at the small table in the corner of the room and started to play with my nails.

"Really?" Demyx asked. The microwave started to beep and he took the plate out. He then transferred one of the sausages to the second plate and took out the buns from a bag that lay on the counter. "How did it go?"

"I left before he could finish." I said softly. I didn't look up, knowing that Demyx would be looking at me with a funny expression.

"Why?" He asked. Demyx walked towards me and placed a plate in front of me on the table. He sat down across from me with a plate of his own, but he didn't start to eat. He just looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"Looking at him **hurts**. Hearing him speak **breaks me inside**. I'm not ready to talk to him." I said. I took a small bite of the hot dog.

"Naminé, I understand you're hurt." Demyx said quietly. "But you should listen to him."

"Why?" I asked slowly. I lifted my head to look at him.

"He's hurt too." Demyx said.

"He's hurt?" I asked. "_**Why**_ would he be hurt?! He has _**nothing**_ to feel sad over!" My voice started to rise with each word I said.

"Nams, calm down okay?" Demyx said.

I started to breathe in slowly, and I nodded at him telling him to continue.

"Nams, you saw you with me, _another guy_. Any boyfriend would feel threatened." Demyx said.

"He shouldn't have though! I told him you were my friend." I said. I pushed the hot dog away, my apatite suddenly gone.

"Naminé, sometimes words alone can't convince someone." Demyx said. "Just listen to him next time."

"Why are you on his side all of a sudden!?!" I yelled at him across the table. I looked into his aqua eyes searching for an answer, but I couldn't find anything. "You know that there was nothing going on between us!"

"But he didn't Naminé!" Demyx said, his voice louder than before. "He didn't and that's why he felt threatened! He thought that he might have lost his girlfriend to someone else! I've been thinking about this all day Naminé! How would you feel if you saw Roxas with a girl after he told you that you two couldn't hang out?!"

I looked at him and my eyes turned into slits. I got up from the table and leaned over the platform towards Demyx. "What are you trying to tell me?!" I spat at him. "That I'm a bad girlfriend? That I don't deserve him?! That-"

"You should listen to him! That's all I'm asking you to do Naminé!" Demyx said. He stood up now as well and looked down at me. He didn't seem angry, his eyes weren't filled with any sort of aggravation. Instead his eyes looked like they were pleading, asking me to do something so badly. But I couldn't.

I pushed the chair back and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room again. The fire had weakened, but it still kept the room warm and that light flickered against the walls. I picked up my belongings and started to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Demyx asked running out from the kitchen.

"Anywhere. I need to go somewhere where I can be alone. I just need to be by myself right now."

"Naminé, it's getting dark outside, you can't go now." Demyx said. He started to look a little worried.

"I don't care." I said, and with that I turned away and opened the door to his suite. I walked out before he could try and stop me again and then I slammed the door shut behind me.

I walked down the halls and into an elevator. I pressed the button to the lobby and closed my eyes as the doors started to close. _**Why was everything going wrong for me?! **_When the elevator doors opened I walked into the lobby and straight outside into the cool evening. I pulled my black hood over my head and started to walk down the sidewalk. It was quiet, and the concrete pavement was almost deserted. The roads were quiet as most people were already home. The only sound I could hear was my breathing and my shoes against the ground.

I was used to sleeping outside. Back in Radiant Garden Me, Larxene and the Gan always slept out. Our families were always worried but we really never cared a shit. I tried to find an empty alley or even a bus station. I really needed to sit down and think. I couldn't go to anyone right now, I didn't want Uncle John to see me like this and Demyx was trying to encourage me to do something I was against right now.

I saw an alley down the sidewalk that was about a two minute walk away. I quickened my face towards it, hoping that I would be able to settle there for the night. I turned into it and was relived to find it empty. I sighed and walked deeper into the dead end. The farther I walked, the darker it grew, and soon enough I was expecting it to be pitch black. However, as I got closer to the end, the darkness never came. Instead there seemed to be a light coming from the right. I moved closer towards the strange light and was surprised to see a whole different alley. It seemed to be branched off of the one I was walking in right now. I ducked my head into the second alley and wasn't that surprised to see a group of people. In fact, I was a bit disappointed. I was about to turn away and try and find a different place to sleep for the night but one of the boy's heads turned and our eyes met. His voice boomed across the walls and soon enough his whole gang was facing me. I was about to run for it, but I felt a hand on my arm and before I could understand what was going on I was being pulled towards them.

I shook my head around furiously, trying to understand what was going on. "Who the hell are you?!" I shouted.

None of the people replied and whoever was holding onto me dropped me and kicked me to the ground. I didn't bother to try and get up, knowing that they would just push me down again.

"What a surprise to meet you here Naminé."

My head shot up. "Seifer?!" I asked. He walked out from the side and lowered himself down to the ground. We were at eye level now.

"Why are you here sweetheart." He stroked the bottom of my chin and I jerked away. I picked one of my hands up from the floor and was about to smack him but another person grabbed my hand. I turned to face him and saw that this man has silver hair. It reached to the middle of his back and being very honest, it was quite attractive.

He turned to face me, and I saw his greenish blue eyes through his long bangs. "No hitting cutie." He said winking at me.

Any attraction I had to him faded and I snatched my hand away from him. "Who the hell are you? What do you even want?" I asked him.

He just chuckled and then bent down next to me. "I just wanna have some fun." He said. He lifted his hand and tried to touch my cheek but I jerked away. Something about this man seemed different, as if something was wrong with him.

"Riku, cut it out. Go sit in your corner." Seifer said rolling his eyes.

This so called Riku stood up and walked over to one of the many sides in the alley, his legs wobbly. I'm guessing he was wither drunk or high off of weed.

"Sorry." Seifer said under his breath. "Riku was smoking earlier, still kind of in his happy place."

"I don't care." I said getting to my feet. "I'm just gonna get out of here."

"Wait." Seifer said. He stood up as well and quickly grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked him.

"Don't tell anyone you saw us. The police are looking for this gang. If you tell anyone where we are, we're going to have to move again." He seemed scared. "Please don't tell anyone." He repeated.

I pulled my arm out of his grip. "Don't worry, I'm not going to talk about you or any of your friends." I said looking around and studying the faces of everyone here. I remembered two other faces in the alley and they were they idiots that followed Seifer where ever he went. There were about three other people, including this Riku kid.

"Thanks." Seifer said.

I turned to go but Seifer grabbed me again.

"What?" I asked turning around.

"Why are you here?" He asked confused. "Don't you have a place to stay?"

I shook my head. "Not right now."

"Are you alright?"

"Why do you suddenly care?" I snapped.

"Today you were depressed in school, usually you're all up in everyone's faces." He explained with a shrug.

"Well, I'm not okay." I explained. "And I really don't wanna talk about it right now." I turned my back to him again and walked out of the alley, leaving him and his druggie friends behind.

I pulled out of the alley and started to walk down the sidewalk again. The sky was darker now, and I was guessing it was about seven o'clock. I needed to find a place to spend the night. Usually when I was like this, it took me about an hour to actually fall asleep. Not matter where I was, either in a comfy bed or on the hard floor of the sidewalk, when something was on my mind I would always stay wide awake.

After another fifteen minutes of walking I finally found an empty alley. I quickly walked in and sat down. I sighed a breath of releif, it felt so good to rest my legs. I threw my head back against the wall and just relaxed. **Should I really have just left Demyx?** _Did I overreact?_ Should I really listen to Roxas right now? **Where was I going to go in the morning?** _Would Demyx forgive me?_ How is Uncle John going to react to all of this?

Questions flooded through my head. All of this drama caused me to feel more stressed than I should and I closed my eyes and started to breateh slowly. After I calmed down I got up and started to walk farther into the alley. I didn't want to be near the opening in case someone was passing. If they say me they would probably think I was a hobo. I walked all the way down to the back of the alley and sat down against the wall again. My head started to feel a little dizzy and my eyelids started to feel heavy. I was getting tired, but no matter how many times I tried to just relax and go to sleep I wasn't able to. The questions from earlier just kept on coming back into my mind.

"Just go to bed Naminé." I told myself quietly. "Just go to bed." I closed my eyes again and started to breathe in through my nose and out my mouth.

Soon enough the world around me started to seem far away and I couldn't hear anything.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

The sun's rays woke me and I shielded my eyes with my left hand. I blinked a few times, trying to see everything clearly. I took in my surroundings and for a minute I had no idea where in the world I was. Then all the memories from the day before flew through my head and everything suddenly made sense again. I got up from the the ground and my body felt stiff from last night's sleep. I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand and started to walk out the alley.

When I was on the sidewalk I turned to the right and saw the large apartment buildings where Demyx lived towering over the rest of this small neighborhood. _Was I too harsh on him? _ I thought to myself. I understood that he was only trying to help, so **why did I snap at him?** He should know I'm alright. I knew that Demyx would probably be a little panicky and jumpy until he knew that I was safe. I turned to face the apartment's direction and started to walk towards it.

I arrived in the lobby of the apartment after a ten minute walk. People looked at me funny, and I kind of expected it. I probably looked like a wreck, considering the fact that I spent the night in an alley. I walked towards the hall with all of the elevators and waited for one to reach the floor I was on. I looked around the lobby as I waited and my eyes skimmed over all of the fancy furniture. I was really searching for a clock. I wanted to know what time it was, so that I wouldn't be late for school. It was seven o'clock and school starts at eight twenty five. I had a lot of time.

Yes, I was actually still going to school. I wasn't really up to doing all of the work, but it would at least help me get my mind off of things. The elevator beeped and I walked inside. I quickly pressed the button that would take me to Demyx's floor and waited for the doors to close.

When the doors opened again I walked down the familiar hall and took out the key from under the doormat. I opened his suite and walked inside. Demyx had already left for work so the suite was empty. I decided to take a quick bath,but I put on the same hoodie and jeans,I also stole a banana from his counter. I found a piece of paper in the dining room and a pencil on his coffee table. Then I went back into the kitchen and wrote a note on the island.

_ Demyx,_

_ It's Naminé. I'm sorry I walked out like that yesterday, I really just needed to be alone, I think. I came back to write this letter for you and I took a bath and I stole a banana. I just wanted to tell you that I'm alright. I spent the night in an alley, and I also met some sort of gang last night. Don't worry, I didn't join them, I actually walked away. I probably won't come back here tonight, I think I'll stay out on the streets for a while. I really wanna be by myself, I don't want you or Uncle John to worry, tell him I'll be fine. I'll still be going to school, so don't think that I'll be a hobo that you could find as you walk on the street. When I'm ready I'll go home. _

_ Nams _

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

When I got to school it was about seven fifty. I didn't have much to do so I just sat against the wall near the back entrance of the school. I brought my knees up to my face and rested my head against them. I just sat there for a while until I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Hey."

I looked up and saw Seifer and another guy. This guy wasn't Riku from yesterday, he had hair that was somewhat similar but it was more purplish than silver. His hair was also styled in an emo hair flip, and that flip was gigantic.

"What?" I asked him. I didn't say anything to the guy next to him and I just stared at Seifer waiting for an answer.

"I just wanted to talk to you. This is Zexion, he's part of our group." Seifer explained. "He's really good at giving advice, I kinda noticed you've been troubled. Just thought he would help."

I looked at the emo guy who was apparently named Zexion and he nodded at me. He was dressed in a black cloak and he held a book in one hand. He seemed like he was smart, but hey, I'm just judging my appearance. I looked back at Seifer in confusion.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked. "We don't get along. We _never_ got along."

He just shrugged. "I lost my mom because of my habits. She left me to live on the streets. I don't want another person to go through that, whether we get along or not."

"Too late." I said. "My parents already got rid of me. I live with my Uncle. He didn't kick me out or anything, I left." I rested my chin on my knees.

"What?" Seifer asked. I don't blame him for being confused, it was a confusing story.

I sighed. "Here's how it started."

~*~

**Roxas' POV**

I walked onto the school grounds, my head down. I was _**really**_ early this morning and I had no idea why. Hayner and the others usually got to school around eight ten, so right now I had no one to talk to. I was going to walk to the back entrance and walk inside to my locker. At least I would be able to put my bag away and sit in the halls for a while. I turned around the corner of the large building and stopped in my tracks.

There were three people there already. I wasn't scared of people, I was just not really happy to see two of the three people there. Seifer and Zexion. Those two are never up to any good, and it concerned me even more when I saw that they were with _**her**_. I didn't want anyone to hurt her. If anyone did I would probably get out of control, I couldn't stand seeing her with anyone like them. I watched carefully and when I saw Seifer extend a hand to Naminé, who was sitting on the ground, my heart stopped beating for a second. I didn't want her to take his hand. _What if they were dating now?_ What if he asked her to join his gang? They started to walk away, Seifer nodding at something Naminé was saying the whole time. My hands clenched into fists, but I didn't move.

Naminé and I weren't together anymore, I had no right to feel intimidated by any guy that she talked to now, but I couldn't help but worry. I couldn't chase after them, that would be wrong. Instead, I wished that everything would be fine. I walked into the building and upstairs to my locker. I stuffed my belongings inside and slammed the door shut out of anger. I couldn't help it, I just felt intimidated by this guy.

When Hayner and the others came I put on a mask, not letting them know that I was the farthest thing from okay. I pretended to smile and laugh throughout the whole day, but Hayner knew something was up. At lunch, even with Olette on his arm, he didn't seem too happy. Whenever his eyes met mine he gave me a look. One of those looks that said _"I know something's wrong, so just spill." _

I always pretended like I didn't know what he was talking about or acted like I never caught his eye at all. I knew that he would pounce on me at the end of the day, and because of that I left as soon as the bell rang.

I was always home alone at this time of day. Dad usually stayed at school until four o'clock to mark papers and Mom always came home at seven because she ran a bar. I carried my things upstairs and threw them on the ground. I didn't have any homework today, so I just went back downstairs and tried to watch some TV. Even though the show was playing in front of me I couldn't watch it. My mind was on Naminé, wondering what she was doing right now. _**Was she okay? **_

_Ding Dong_

I got up from the sofa and walked towards the front door. I was expecting to see Hayner demanding to know what was wrong with me today, but when I met with the man with the mullet I was absolutely shocked.

He walked into my house holding a piece of paper a look of concern on his face.

**"What do you want?"** I asked. "Do you want to know what Naminé will like as a present?"

He looked at me and his eyes were serious. "She's _gone_."

"What?"

"_**Naminé**_. She's gone." He said.

"What?" I choked out. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She said she's going to be living on the streets for a while." Demyx continued. "And that she met a gang last night."

And the pieces fit together in my head. "Seifer." I said quickly.

Demyx looked at me confused. "What?"

"Seifer has a gang. She was talking with him today in school. She probably met Seifer's gang."

"They're probably going to try and convince her to join them Roxas." Demyx said quickly. "We have to find her and stop her."

"Why do you need my help?" I asked. "You two are so close already, you could probably guess where she is."

Demyx walked closer to me. "I left work early and came home to find this Roxas. You care for her just as much as I do, probably more. I love Naminé, but as a sister and she needs you right now."

I didn't say anything.

"You're going to help me find her, she is only like this because she thinks you didn't want her. You need to prove to her that you still care for you, because you obviously do. It's written all over your face."

I turned away from him. It was quiet after that for a while.

_"Where should I search first?"_ I asked. I walked over to the coat closet and grabbed my shoes. I quickly put them on and grabbed my house key and phone from the kitchen. I wrote a note for my parents so that they'll know where I was in case they came home.

"You should search th-" Demyx was cut off by the ringing of his phone.

"Hello?" He answered. His face turned pale and hie eyes widened. _**"WHAT?!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TA-DA!**

**The next chapter is going to be epic, just giving you a heads up. :)**

**Can anyone guess what the problem is?! **

**Review!**


	16. An Unwanted Reunion

**Hola everyone! 4 more chapters! :)**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 16! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS **

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

As soon as Demyx's scream echoed through the front foyer of my house I felt my heart's pace quicken._ What's going on?_

His grip on the phone tightened and he paced around the room nodding and answering whoever was on the other line with one worded answers.

"Demyx." I said as he turned his back on me. He was still on the phone and I knew I shouldn't interrupt his conversation, but I just needed to know what was going on. For some strange reason, I just had this feeling that this was about Naminé. I placed my hand on his shoulder and was expecting him to jerk it away, but he didn't. "Demyx." I said again. "What's going on?"

He said one last thing to the person on the phone and then turned to face me. His face was pale and his eyes were wide in fear. "They came, Roxas."

"They?" I asked.

He just shook his head and practically barged out of the house. I was right behind him, and I wanted to know what was going on. "Demyx who is they?" I called after him.

He stopped in his tracks on the sidewalk and turned around to look at me. "Her parents."

I didn't know her parents personally, but I did know that she _**hated **_them. From what I have heard about them they were very strict, and they couldn't even love their one and only child.

"What are they doing here?" I asked. "Why are they here? They're not going to take her are they?"

Demyx turned his face away from me. "Her Uncle was on the phone. He said that they are at his house. He's going to try and get rid of them. They want Naminé back because they saw her most recent report card." He stopped. "They think she has improved and they want her back...home." He spat the last word out as if it had tasted like venom.

"They can't do that. They don't care for her." I said. My body started to shake and I balled my hands into fists.

"We can't make those decisions Roxas." Demyx said quietly. His head was still down.

"Then what are we going to do?!" I asked him.

"Mr. Sato said that we should keep Naminé away from the house. If she goes back there and sees them she'll probably break down again. That's why we need to find her quickly." Demyx looked up at me and he looked more confident than before. His face had gained back it's colour and his eyes were fierce with anger.

"Where do I look?" I asked.

"I'll go back to my apartment and then I'll check the 'Street Plaza.'" Demyx said. "Where did you hang out with her?"

"The park." I answered quickly. "I'll check there. I could call some friends to help look."

Demyx nodded. "That would be good. I'll see you later." He turned on his heel and ran down the sidewalk.

I didn't stay and watch him go. As soon as he left, so did I. I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Hayner's number quickly. I lifted the small device to my ear and I pushed past people on the road and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello??"

"Hayner, it's Roxas!" I almost shouted into the phone.

"Okay man. I don't know what the problem is, but calm down!" He voice said through the phone.

"Listen, just get off your butt and search the town for Naminé. Don't let her go home, okay?"

"Roxas, what's going-"

"No time to explain." I interrupted him. "Please Hayner." And then I hung up.

I called Pence next, and luckily, he quickly understood the urgency. He said that he would leave as soon as he can. The park came into sight and I only had to call Olette now. I looked at her caller ID on my phone and sighed. Hopefully she'll understand. I clicked on her name and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Olette! Please can you search the town for Naminé? It's urgent!" I asked.

"Is she okay? Did something happen to her?" Olette actually seemed worried, and it caught me off guard.

"She will be fine if you keep her away from her Uncle's house okay?" I said. I walked through the park's gates and scanned the area.

"Where are you?" Olette asked.

"I'm at the park." I said. I saw small children running around in the grass and a young girl reading a book on the bench, but there was no Naminé.

"I'll meet you there." Olette's voice said. She then hung up, and I put my phone in my pocket.

I looked around the park again, hoping that she had walked in while I wasn't looking, but Naminé was no where in sight. I cursed under my breath and turned around and was startled to be face to face with Olette.

"GaaaaAAH!" I screamed. She honestly scared me.

"I was around the corner." She explained crossing her arms.

"Oh, alright." I said.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I started to walk out of the park.

"We're going to check the streets around Mr. Sato's house for Naminé." I explained.

"Roxas, what's going on?" Olette sounded worried. "Why can't we let Naminé go home?"

"It's a long story." I said over my shoulder. I turned my head into every alley I passed looking for the small blond.

"I have time." Olette said.

"Her parents are back. They want to take her home." I said. I ran down the sidewalk again. There were about three more alleys.

"Okay, so?" Olette asked. "What's the big deal?"

"Her parents treat her like dirt." I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Olette said. "We'd better find her fast." Then I heard her footsteps from behind me quicken and soon enough she was running in front of me.

"Let," I called to her.

The brunette turned around and looked at me. "Roxie."

"Why are you....so okay with helping?" I asked. "I thought you didn't like Naminé."

"I didn't." She said with a shrug. She turned back to the face forward so that she could see where she was running. "But I realized that she's actually....okay."

I hid a smile from her. "Thanks."

She turned to face me over her shoulder. "No problem."

Olette and I reached the last three alleys on the street and we ducked our heads in each one. Naminé was in none of them. I stood in the middle of the sidewalk, my head dropped in disappointment. "Where are you Naminé?" I mumbled.

I heard Olette's footsteps come towards me and she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. No, it wasn't a romantic hug, it was a friendly hug. She patted my back and placed her head against my chest.

"It's okay Roxas. She's alright, I know she is." Olette said softly. "We'll find her, don't worry."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

**Naminé's POV**

I sat against the wall of the school. I knew the day was over, but I didn't know where else to go. I watched as the sun fell near the horizon and the colours in the sky change to an orangy pink. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and I felt my left hand hit something. I gripped the object in my hand and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. I opened it and tried to smooth out the creases. As soon as I saw what it was I felt my heart sink.

_ Nams, I know you stayed by Demyx last night. He told me you weren't that well and that you had some problems with people. Come home whenever you're ready, I'm always here for you._

_ Uncle John_

Maybe it was time to go home. I got up from the ground and started to walk off in the direction of my house, my hands gripping the piece of paper to my heart.

When I reached the street with my house I couldn't help but feel lighter inside. Uncle John was there, my bed was there, my home was there. I knew that coming here was the right decision, and that was the first good decision that I made in a while.

I was looking down at my feet the whole walk here, and when I finally looked up I regretted it. I saw Roxas and Olette hugging, and I felt the rage build inside of me. I knew that Roxas broke up with me, but I still loved him. I felt a hatred towards Olette, one that I never felt before. Why would she do this? Why didn't Roxas say anything about it?

And then it hit me, is this how Roxas felt when he saw me with Demyx? I did hug Demyx, a lot actually. I hated seeing Roxas in someone else's arms. I couldn't stand it. Suddenly everything made sense. "Roxas." I called to him. I ran down the sidewalk and stopped right in front of my house. It was the first time that I said his name in a while, and it felt so normal to say it again.

He looked up after hearing his name and his eyes met mine. Relief washed over his face and he ran towards me, Olette right behind him.

"Roxas, I'm sorry." I said as he stood in front of he. I placed my hands palm down on his chest. "I'm sorry." I said again. "I should have told you that Demyx was me friend, I shouldn't have cancelled on you, I should have let you know when I was going out with Demyx. I'm sorry."

"Naminé, we need to go." Roxas said. There was an urgency in his voice that I didn't understand.

"Why?" I turned to look at the front door of my house and then back at Roxas' face. "I'm finally home."

"Naminé, listen." He placed his hand over mine. "We need to go okay?"

"I don't understand." I said.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak, but the next words that I heard didn't come out of his mouth.

"Naminé Sato. Get in here this instant."

I turned back to the front doors of my home and saw my father standing there. My eyes turned to slits and I stared at him. What in the world was he doing here?

"You!?" I said softly. "**What are you doing here!?**" I shouted.

"I'm here to take you back home." He said simply. "Now get inside!"

"Home?" I asked. "This is my home." I took my hands off of Roxas and turned to face my father. "You'll be taking me away from my home if you take me back to the damn place!"

"That's enough!" My father yelled. He walked down the stairs and grabbed me by my arm. Then he dragged me all the way up to the front door. My kicking and yelling didn't stop him, it only caused him to go faster. Roxas chased after us, but when we got inside my father shut the door in his face and then locked it. He let go of my and I stumbled backwards. I heard Roxas' pounding from the other side of the door, but my father walked away from it as is it was nothing.

"Who in the world do you think you are?" I shouted at the man in front of me.

"I'm your father, and what I say goes young lady!" He yelled back.

I turned around and saw my mother and Uncle John standing in the room. Uncle John ran towards me and scooped me up in his arms. He quickly hugged me and then pulled away so that he could look at me squarely in the face. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Demyx said that he and Roxas would keep you away." His voice was quiet, barely more than a whisper.

"What?" I asked. That's probably why Roxas wanted us to leave. I thought to myself._ God, why can't I just listen to him?_

"It doesn't matter now." Uncle John said. He wrapped his arm around me. "Just stay by me, alright?"

I nodded and then turned around to face my father. He stood to the side of the room, his arms crossed and his face was serious.

"Let go of her John. She needs to go upstairs and pack." My father said. His eyes had no shine and they just looked like two dull pools of blue.

"She's staying with me." Uncle John said. "She belongs here."

"She's our daughter." My mother said from behind. We turned around to face her and she seemed happy to see me, but scared at the same time. "We just want our little girl back." She pleaded.

"You don't want me! You never wanted me!" I shouted at her.

She jumped from the volume of my voice and hid her face from me.

"Don't talk to your mother that way, young lady!" My father yelled.

I turned back to face him and I looked at him with hatred in my eyes. I heard the pounding from the front door again, and Roxas' voice asking to come in. "I'll talk to her however I want to!" I shouted. That's when I remembered this conversation had happened already...on the day I left. I dropped my head as the memories flooded back and I couldn't stand to look at either of my parents. My body trembled in anger and I felt my eyes start to water. "Why do you even want me back?" I said.

"Your Uncle has told us that you have improved in school." My father said in a monotone voice. "We talked about it, and we think you're ready to come home."

I looked up at him and tears started to roll down my face. "**You wanted me back because of my grades?!?!?!**" I shouted.

I felt Uncle John's hands on my shoulders, but I didn't calm down. There was a silence between my father and I and the only sound in the room was the constant pounding on the door.

"That is beside the point." My father said in a voice that was softer than before. "The point is your mother and I want you back."

"Well I'm not going with you! I don't want to be with you!" I said.

There was a whimper from my mother behind me.

"You're coming back Naminé!" My father said. "And that's final!"

_"No she's not!"_

I turned to face the doorway and saw Demyx and Roxas. Demyx dropped a paper clip in his pocket and smiled sheepishly as me. He probably hacked the lock. I nodded at Demyx and then turned to look at Roxas. He stood in the middle of the doorway and his face was serious, more serious than I have ever seen. He barged into the room and stood in between my father and I, Demyx close behind him.

My father seemed taken aback and confused about what was going on, and it clearly showed on his face. "Why are you?" He asked Roxas.

"I'm a friend of Naminé's." He explained. "You can't make her leave. This is her home."

My father looked at Roxas with anger. "You don't know anything about her!"

I cringed from his words but never tore my eyes away from the people in front of me.

"She was part of a gang you know!!" My father said to Roxas. "She used to beat people up for fun! She even got involved with the police once!" He started to shout out things that I had done with Larxene and the others, probably trying to scare Roxas away. However, Roxas never budged, and that's because he knew all of this already. I told him my stories and he never judged me about anything.

"Do you really want to be her friend now!?" My father asked.

"I knew those things already." Roxas said. "And I never pushed her away. That doesn't matter anymore because that's who she used to be!"

My heart pounded faster in my chest as I heard Roxas speak. It's true, he knew everything about me and he never ran away. He was always there when I needed him, and I've been pushing him away ever since Demyx had come.

"Sure, Naminé may snap easily, but she's still amazing! You only want her because she has improved in school, but if you take her back everything will go downhill for you." Roxas said. "She's only been doing well because she's happy here. If you take her away from all of this, she'll stop. She might have done better if you supported her, but you always just pushed her down! Don't blame her for anything, it will probably always lead back to you!"

Dad looked at Roxas, clearly shocked by his words. He didn't say anything and he just barged out of the house. Mom squeaked from behind us and started to run out the room, but Demyx stopped her.

"Do us a favour and take your husband and go." He said bluntly.

She looked at Demyx a mix of fear and sadness on her face. Without an answer she ran out of my home and closed the door behind her. It was then I realized that Olette was standing in the house the whole time. She was in the corner near the doorway, probably because she didn't want to get caught up in the drama. She stepped out of the shadows and walked towards us.

"Are you alright?" She asked me. Her question surprised me and I simply nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

She smiled at me. "No problem." She bowed to Uncle John as a sign of respect and then waved goodbye. She then walked outside leaving Roxas, Demyx, Uncle John and I alone.

"Nams, are you alright?" Demyx walked towards me and put one hand under my chin. He lifted my head so that he could look at me in the eyes.

I nodded and then hugged him. I pulled away and smiled at him, then I turned to look at Uncle John. My uncle smiled at me and the brushed my bangs out of my eyes. He pulled me in his arms and then patted my back. "Welcome Home." He whispered.

I pulled away from him and then turned to look at Roxas. He was kicking at the ground, his face covered by his wild mane of blond hair. I walked towards him and cupped the side of his face in one of my hands. He looked at me and then I wrapped my arms around him. He put his hand on my back, but he didn't seem comfortable. I pulled away from him and looked at him. _**"Things can be normal again, right?**_" I asked.

Roxas looked at me and then slowly shook his head. "Sorry Naminé, they can't."

"What?" I asked. "Roxas, I know how you felt about me with Demyx. I saw you with Olette today. I saw you two hugging, I know how it feels. You know I love you. Roxas....please."

"Naminé, you saw me with someone else once." Roxas said softly. "I care about you, and that's why I came here today, but I'm not sure if I can start dating you again." He looked at me and stroked the side of my cheek. "I hope you understand."

I shook my head. "No, I don't." This hurt so much. I wasn't going to cry, but I felt like something was being ripped out from inside me.

"_I'm sorry Naminé_." Roxas said. He kissed the top of my forehead and then walked out of the house.

* * *

**....What do you guys think? Did you think that her parents would be back?!?! **

**And what's gonna happen between Roxas and Namine? I can promise you one thing, there is going to be a happy ending. :)**

**Please please please Review!**


	17. A Plan

**Chapter 17! 3 more to go! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

I woke with a start and I sat up in my bed. My hands were palm down on either side of me against the mattress. My breathing was heavy and my body felt hot. I got out of bed and walked into my bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. My hair was stuck to either side of my face with sweat and my eyes had large bags under them. My skin was also paler than usual. I made my way to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face, thinking that it would hopefully help me calm down.

When I was finished I walked back into my room and picked up my white robe from the back of my chair. I quickly tied a knot with the large strings around my waist and then left my room, closing the door behind me. I tip toed downstairs, not wanting to wake Uncle John, and then made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and took a spoon out from one of the many wooden drawers. Then I walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch.

This whole scenario has become a habit for me. The past few days I've been waking up from a nightmare, the same nightmare, and I could never just go back to sleep. I got a little annoyed, I mean, I needed my sleep, but that wasn't the thing that really bugged me. What bothered me most was that I couldn't remember what the nightmare was about. I knew that it had something to do with Roxas, and that we had broken up, but all of the details in the dream became cloudy when I woke up. I still didn't exactly understand why Roxas didn't want to get back together, he said it himself that he still cared for me. But he never said why he didn't want me back again. Was that what was eating away at me? What that the cause of why I am feeling this way?

I opened the yogurt cup and dipped my spoon inside. I took a mouthful of the yogurtie goodness and then I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I turned to face the entrance of the living room and say Uncle John walking down the stairs through the doorway. His eye caught mine and he walked into the living room. I turned away and faced forward again, taking another spoonful of my yogurt when he came and sat down next to me.

"Sorry, I tried not to wake you." I said looking at my yogurt cup.

"Nams, what's going on?" Uncle John asked in a gentle voice. "I know you've been coming down here a lot."

I didn't reply, instead I started to play with my spoon and yogurt.

"Naminé, is this about Roxas?" Uncle John asked.

And that's when I asked Uncle John something that I had never brought up in years. I knew that this was a personal question, and it might cause some memories to resurface, but maybe he could relate to me, and tell me what to do.

"Uncle John, how was it when you lost Aunt Mary?" I asked. I didn't turn to look at him, but I heard him breathe in sharply.

"I mean, you loved someone, and you know that they felt the same way about you." I continued. "But you couldn't be together. How did you handle that situation?"

I felt Uncle John's hand on my shoulder and I slowly looked up at him. His face was serious and his eyes glistened with tears. He didn't cry, but I knew that he was very close to letting his tears fall.

"It was hard." Uncle John said. "When she got into that crash my whole world went upside down. It was horrible to know that when I woke up she wouldn't be there next to me." He stopped speaking for a moment and I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Naminé, what you and Roxas are going through is much different than what happened to me, okay?" He said. "You could talk whenever you want and tell him whatever you want to say. Mary is gone, and I'll never be able to talk to her again. I can't see her smile anymore, all I have now are memories."

Uncle John took his hand off my shoulder and placed it under my chin. "Things will work out, it will just take some time."

I nodded slowly.

Uncle John smiled at me and then took the yogurt cup out of my hand. He walked into the kitchen and placed it on the counter, and then came back into the living room. "Now come on." He said. "We should get back upstairs."

I got up from my seat on the sofa and walked up the stairs behind Uncle John. I walked to my bedroom and opened the door. Then i took off my robe and threw it back on my chair. I walked towards my bed and then lay down on my soft mattress. I lay there for a while, and then my eyes fluttered closed.

**~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

Months passed and Roxas and I didn't speak. We both still hung out in the same group, but we would never say anything to one another. The only time Roxas spoke to me was when he was explaining why he and Olette were hugging that day my parents came. Hayner was aware of the tension and he seemed to be really annoyed about it. He would excuse himself a lot whenever Roxas and I were together. I wasn't sure if he was trying to leave us alone or if he was too angry to be with us, but he was definitely taking this harder than we were. Olette was aware of his behaviour, and whenever he would leave she would looked worried. Both she and Pence would try and make Roxas and I speak, but when either of us did it was always one worded answers.

We were in June now, and graduation was coming up. I really didn't care that much, but almost every single girl around me did, Olette included. Whenever we sat down at lunch she would start talking about her dress or how excited she was to graduate. Sometimes she would even drag Hayner into it, saying how happy she was that he already had a boyfriend and that she didn't need to try and find a date. It would get tiring to listening to sometimes, but it was better than the awkward silences that hung in the air when Roxas and I were around.

Right now we were sitting in the cafeteria at one of the many large grey tables. Hayner and Olette were on one side of the table and Roxas, Pence and I were on the other. Pence sat in between Roxas and I as he calmly read a book. Every now and then I could feel Roxas' stare on me, but I pretended not to notice.

"Hayner, make sure that you don't wear yellow to grad." Olette said from across the table.

"Why not?" He boyfriend replied. He took a bite of his burger and then turned to face Olette.

"I have an orange dress, and I don't like how yellow looks with orange." She said simply.

Hayner nodded slowly. "So, no orange?"

"No yellow." Olette said. "And no orange." She added. "We don't want to be a matching couple."

"Got it. " Hayner replied.

"Great." Olette said happily. She leaned over and kissed Hayner on the cheek, then she pulled away and started to eat her own burger.

"What are you doing for grad Roxas?" Hayner asked.

"Nothing." The blonde replied.

"Why?" Hayner asked raising an eyebrow. "You have to do something! It's grad!"

"Nah." Roxas said. He glanced at me quickly and then picked up his cup of water.

I turned away from him and started to play with the straw in my own cup.

"How about you Nam?" Hayner asked me. "What are you doing."

"Nothing."

"What?" Hayner asked. "Not you too."

"Yup." I said with a pop on the 'P.'

"You two are so boring." Hayner mumbled.

"Yup." I said again.

Olette rolled her eyes from across the table and then got up. She walked around and grabbed me by the wrist. She kept walking, which caused me to get out of my seat.

"What are you doing?" I asked as we left the cafeteria. She pulled me all the way through the halls without a reply. When we got to the bathroom and we went inside she let go of me and sighed. I leaned against the wall, waiting for her to say something.

"What is your problem?" She asked me.

"Me?" I asked in surprise. "You think that I have a problem?"

She nodded, crossing her arms across her chest. "Yes, I think you do."

"Well I don't." I said. I started to walk towards the exit of the bathroom but Olette grabbed my arm. "What?" I asked, spinning around to face her.

"Naminé." She said softer than before. "Please just tell me what's going on. I know you and Roxas are having some...problems."

I stared at her for a moment and then sighed. I pulled my arm out of her grasp and then sat down against the wall. "Roxas and I broke up a while ago." I said.

"I know." Olette said with a nod. "We all found out about that."

"I didn't take it too well, and I stayed by my friend Demyx for a while. After two days Demyx and I got into a fight, and it ended with me storming out of the apartment. I didn't go home yet though." I looked up at Olette and saw her nodding for me to continue.

"I stayed on the streets for a while, and I met up with Seifer and his gang. He tried to make me feel more comfortable. He didn't want me to loose my home."

"Seifer?" Olette asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Seifer." I confirmed. "Anyways, one day I decided to go home, and that's when I say you and Roxas hugging. Everything went downhill from there that day." I said with a sigh.

"After you left Roxas said that he didn't want to get back together again. I thought for sure things would have gone back to being normal again, but I guess I was wrong." I said shaking my head.

"Naminé, he still loves you, you know that right?" Olette said walking towards me.

"Yeah." I said with a nod, " I know. I just don't understand if he does love me, why he doesn't want me back."

"Maybe he's scared." Olette said sitting down next to me.

"Scared?" I asked. "What could he be scared of?"

"Loosing you again." Olette said softly. "Maybe he doesn't want to take that chance again."

I sighed. "I just really like him Olette." I said lowering my head. "A lot."

"Things will work out don't worry." Olette said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because they always do." She said rubbing my back. "Now come on, let's get back to the boys."

She got up off the ground and pulled me up by grabbing my arm. We walked out of the room and down the hall back to the cafeteria. I looked at the floor throughout the whole walk, and when we arrived in the cafeteria I made sure to lower it even more.

_Thump! _

My head hit something and I looked up, only to be staring at Seifer. I looked away from his for a minute to take in my surroundings, Olette was still next to me and the two idiots that followed Seifer everywhere where right behind him. What a shock. I turned back to look at Seifer and his eyes were already on me.

"You better apologize!" The guy behind Seifer said. "No one hits Seifer, you know?"

"Indeed." The girl added.

I rolled my eyes. "Like I'm ever going to apologize."

"Naminé!" Olette whispered to me. I turned to face her, and then I realized the whole room was staring at us. "Just apologize, _please_." She pleaded.

I shook my head. "No can do Olette. Sorry." I wasn't going to surrender to Seifer, even if he was nice to me once. Right now he was back to his idiotic self and I wasn't doing to let him get the better of me. I turned back to face Seifer and his smirk was even bigger than before. He lowered his head down to mine until our noses were touching.

"You were always feisty weren't you?" He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"And you were always dumb." I said. "Now let's stop saying things that everyone already knows."

A few 'oohs' were heard throughout the cafeteria, but I never dropped my gaze on Seifer. He didn't seem too surprised from my comment, it's like he knew that I was going to insult him.

"Don't talk to Seifer that way!" The guy said again. "He's not dumb you know!"

"Don't worry Rai." Seifer said without taking his eyes off of me. "It's fine."

Rai. It's such a simple name, how could I forget it so often?

Seifer tried to lean closer to me, but I pulled away from him. "I heard about you and your man." He said in a whisper. It was clear that he didn't want anyone else to hear him.

"What did you hear?" I asked. I moved closer to him now, knowing that he just wanted to talk.

"That you guys really broke up." He said with a small shrug.

"That's true. We did." I said sadly.

"I know you're upset." He replied. "And that's why I wanna help you get him back."

"What?" My voice rose in surprise. "Why would you want to help me?" I asked, and then a raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And _**how **_do you want to help me?"

"I wanna help you because we've been on okay terms since we found each other on the streets," Seifer said. "And I think I know a perfect idea to get your lover boy back."

"What is this plan exactly?" I whispered.

"Remember last time we met in the cafeteria like this?" Seifer asked me, a smile tugging at his lips. "What did I ask you to do?"

"You asked me to go out with you." I said. I remembered that day like it was yesterday, and I don't think I'd ever forget it. That was the day Roxas and I first kissed.

"Yeah, and Roxas got pissed." Seifer said. "Maybe we could do something like that, but step it up a notch."

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"How about I ask you to kiss me. He definitely wouldn't like that." Seifer said. "Then he'll come and save you, just like last time."

I thought about it for a minute and then nodded slowly. "I'll give it a try."

I pulled away from Seifer and looked at him with disgust, just as I did about five minutes earlier. Seifer had a smirk on his face, and he took one of his hands out from his pocket. Before I could ask what he was doing, he had his arm around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

"Hey cutie." Seifer said in a low voice.

I pressed my arms against his chest and tried to push away. Even though he joking around his grip was still strong, and I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. Seifer tightened his grip on me and I heard a squeak escape from Olette. I turned to face her and saw that she was still standing to the side. I had expected her to go by Hayner and the others by now, but she never left me.

"Seifer, back off." I said in an intimidating tone. "I'm serious."

"I heard you and your boyfriend are done." Seifer said. "Now that your free, I'm gonna take advantage of it." He lowered his face down to mine, and for a minute I started to believe that he wasn't acting. I was about to panic, but then Seifer winked at me, indicating that it was going well.

"Seifer, get off of me." I said, trying to break free. "If you try to do anything sneaky I swear-!"

"**Kiss me**." Seifer said clearly. "You're gonna be my girlfriend whether you like it or not."

"Seifer, I would never date you." I said through gritted teeth. "Now let go of me."

"No." Seifer said with a smile.

"She said let go." I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. _Was Seifer's plan actually working? _

"Why do you care what happens to her, huh Spiky?" Seifer said looking over my head to Roxas. "You broke up with her in the first place."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Roxas standing in the middle of the walkway. Olette had scurried to stand by him, but I don't think he noticed because his eyes were focused on us. He stared at Seifer with a look of hatred on his face, and for a second he shifted his glance to look at me. For that moment his face seemed to relax, but as soon as he looked at Seifer again his face changed to look aggravated and annoyed once again.

"Just leave her alone Seifer." Roxas said.

Seifer let go of me and shoved me to the side. I didn't fall, but I did have to grab onto the nearest table so that I wouldn't fall. As soon as I regained my footing I turned around and saw that Seifer and Roxas were standing in the middle of the walkway,

"Oh shit." I mumbled to myself. I started to run towards them but before I reached Seifer threw a punch at Roxas.

Olette gasped behind him, but Roxas easily dodged it and punched Seifer across his cheek. Seifer stumbled back and threw another punch at Roxas. This time it hit him in the face, and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Roxas." I shouted.

He looked up at me, and then turned back to Seifer. He kicked Seifer in his chest and Seifer fell to the floor. I didn't know if he was actually hurt or not, but I didn't really care at the moment. I ran towards Roxas and held his face in my hands.

"Oh My God." I said under my breath. Roxas' head was bleeding from the top of his forehead. Lowered my gaze to look at him in the eyes and for a moment I thought everything was going to be normal again. Roxas looked at me in the eyes, but then he quickly lowered his head to look at the ground. He took my hands off his face and then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Are you alright?" He asked me still looking at the ground.

"Yeah." I said. "Roxas, you didn't have to-"

"I know, but I wanted to." He said. "I don't want you dating other people." His voice was barely over a whisper as he spoke the last sentence. To be honest, I wasn't even sure if he wanted me to hear him.

"Roxas, please. Why can't we get back together. I miss it so much." I said softly.

"Naminé, please understand." He said looking up at me. "It's complicated okay? I'm just not sure if I could date you right now, please just give me some time."

"How much time?" I asked.

"I don't know." He looked at me in the eyes and then quickly turned away. He walked past me and Seifer who was still on the floor. I watched him walk away and thoughts ran through my head.

_**Why did I even agree to this plan?**_

_**Was I that desperate to have Roxas back?**_

_**And why did it hurt so much when he walked away?

* * *

**_

**Alright. So there are 3 more chapters, and don't worry Namine and Roxas are going to work it out. :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! **

**And I just want to say thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far, you have no idea how much it means to me. Whenever I read a new review a smile spreads across my face, and when I see that someone has added my story to their favourite stories or me to their favourite authors, I feel so proud and happy inside. **

**Thank you so much everyone! **


	18. Shopping

**Chapter 18 everyone! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

"Honestly honey?" Uncle John asked me. "You know ice-cream isn't the answer to everything."

"To me it is!" I shot back. I was sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream. Ever since Roxas had rejected me in the cafeteria I've been more depressed and moody. I've followed a routine. I would wake up, go to school, come home and sulk. I know my plan was pointless, and that it didn't do anything to help the situation, but sometimes it really made me feel better.

"Nams, you need to do something else. You can't stay on the couch all day." Uncle John said from his place on the loveseat. "Maybe you should call a friend and go see a movie or something. I'll even give you the money."

"I don't want to go anywhere." I said. "I just want to stay home with my ice cream." I looked at Uncle John with pleading eyes.

He sighed and lay back in his seat. "Alright, but today is the last day with all of this..._**nonsense**_."

I smiled at him and then took another spoonful of ice cream and stuffed it in my mouth. For the past few days only one thing has been on my mind, and that was when Roxas would take me back. I know that he said that he needed time to think things through, but I couldn't help but wonder how much time he needed. I scooped another another spoonful of ice-cream and stuffed it in my mouth.

_Is it strange that even when I am depressed ice-cream could make me feel better? _

"Alright then." Uncle John said with a sigh, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He got up from his seat and walked out of the living room's door. I watched him leave and then I stuffed another spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

_Ding Dong _

I looked towards the entrance of my house with curiosity. Today was Saturday and we had no plans, who could that be? The doorbell rang again and I lazily got to my feet. I carried my bowl of ice cream with me and walked into the front foyer. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned around and saw that Uncle John was right behind me. I shrugged and continued to walk towards the door. When I arrived at the entrance I placed one of my hands on the golden door handle and turned it to the left. I was surprised to see Olette standing on the other side of the door. She was looking down at her small orange purse that was slung loosely over her small shoulders.

"Olette?" I asked.

She looked up from the sound of my voice and smiled at me. "Hey Naminé." She said happily. She turned to Uncle John and bowed. "Good afternoon Mr. Sato."

"Good afternoon, Olette is it?" Uncle John said.

The brunette in front of us nodded towards Uncle John, indicating that he got her name right. She then turned back to face me and smiled. "Naminé, I was wondering if we could go dress shopping." She said.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Don't you already have a dress for grad?"

"Yeah, but you don't." She said. "I just wanted to help you out and we could have some time to talk about girl stuff."

I turned to face Uncle John and he gave me a small nod, telling me that I should go with Olette. I sighed and then turned back to face her. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready, okay?"

She nodded. "No problem."

I left the door open and then walked into the kitchen. I put my bowl of ice cream in the freezer so that I could finish it when I came back. I then ran upstairs and grabbed my house keys, cell phone and wallet. I put the three small objects in my pockets and then grabbed my green converse from my closet. Then I ran downstairs and back into the front foyer. I slipped my shoes on my feet and then kissed Uncle John on the cheek.

"I'll call when I'm coming back." I said to him.

He nodded with a smile and then grabbed my arm before I could leave. He took out his wallet from his back pocket and pulled put $150.

"Buy whatever dress you want." He said smiling. "Just make it sure that it covers you up."

I laughed and took the money from his hands. "Thanks, and don't worry. I probably won't want anything too exposing anyway."

He then waved goodbye to Olette and I as we walked down the front steps of my house. We walked down the sidewalk for about five minutes in silence and then I decided to speak up.

"So, dress shopping?" I asked looking up at Olette. She was walking next to me and she fiddled with the long strap of her bag.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yeah, I really want to talk to you about some stuff, and I thought I might help you get a dress anyway."

"Thanks." I said, a smile appearing on my face.

"Besides," She said. "I have a plan to get you and Roxas back together." She tried to hide a small giggle, but I still heard her.

I giggled myself, remembering my plan with Seifer. "It's okay Olette. I already tried to get Roxas back with a plan, I don't think that this one will work any better, no offence."

She looked at me again. "Trust me Naminé, I've known Roxas for a really long time. I know exactly how to get him to date you again." She grabbed my hand and started to run down the sidewalk, "Now come on!" She said happily over her shoulder.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

Olette and I had walked around the mall for about two hours now. It was about 5' o'clock now and my **feet** were **dying**.

"Olette, can't we go home now!" I whined. "We've been to three different stores and we haven't found anything! I don't even like dresses!"

"You need one for graduation Naminé." Olette said from in front of me. Even though we have been walking for more than two hours she still wasn't tired. I guess she shopped a lot. "Besides, there's still one more store I want you to look at." She said.

She walked through the crowds of people and I followed. She led me to an elevator and she pressed the button. We stood there for a while, waiting for the elevator to respond. I tapped my foot impatiently, and when the metal doors finally opened I ran inside. I took a seat on the tiled floor and Olette looked down at me, a look of disgust on her face.

"You actually sit on the ground in malls?" She said clearly shocked.

"Yup." I said.

"The floors are so dirty though."

I shrugged and then threw my head against the wall. I really didn't care whether the floors were dirty or not, once my feet got to rest I was fine. I felt the elevator stop moving and I was up on my foot again. I followed Olette through the walkway and she stopped in front of a large store.

"This is it!" She said happily.

I looked at the store and saw that the whole front wall of made of glass. You could clearly see the whole store even from outside. There were many different racks of dresses, and some were even hanging on the walls with the racks underneath. Throughout the whole store there were manikins modelling some dresses. I looked up at the top of the entrance and saw the name of the store, ' Simple and Sweet'.

"Come on!" Olette grabbed me by the upper arm and dragged me into the store. Taylor Swift music blasted through the entire store and I immediately hated this place. I really wasn't a fan of Taylor Swift, all she ever talked about was love.

"Look around Naminé!" Olette said as she let go of me. She ran over to a rack of dresses and then looked at me. "Maybe you'll find one that you like."

I sighed and then walked towards another rack of dresses. They were sorted by colour, and the rack that I now stood at was only filled with purple dresses. I liked purple. Some were accented with different colours, like yellow or white, but I wanted one that was solid purple. I pushed hangers aside, looking for something that would catch my eye. That's when I saw it, the perfect dress. It had no straps and ran all the way down to my knees. There was a large strap underneath the bust line and the fabric was not too dull but not too shiny. There was only one more in my size, which was a 1, and I reached my hand out to grab it. Just as I was about to wrap my fingers around the top of the hanger a smaller hand quickly stole it from my grasp and pulled it away. I looked through the rack of clothing and saw a teenaged girl no older than myself holding the dress in her hands with a smile on her face.

"That was my dress." I said. "Can you give it back?"

She looked at me and shook her head. "Sorry, but this is mine." She said.

I walked around the rack and stood right in front of her. "Listen, I went to 3 different stores searching for a dress for grad. You hand that piece of fabric over right now before I get really aggravated."

I think that did it because she dropped the dress in my hand and practically ran away. I smiled to myself and then walked through the store trying to find Olette. When I (eventually) found her she was standing near a rack of orange dresses.

"Olette, do you know where the dressing rooms are?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and a smile spread across her face. "That looks great." She said happily. "Come on." She left the rack of dresses and walked down the hallway of the store.

What I saw next amazed me. There was pretty much a whole different section of the store just for dressing rooms. Each dressing room was gigantic and had a small lobbyish thing inside that was separated by a door. That way you could talk to someone while you were changing. We walked to the first changing room, which was blue, and I scurried behind the door while Olette took a seat on the sofa.

I locked the door behind me and took off my top and pants. I hung them on one of the many hooks that were plastered against the wall. Then I took the dress off of the hanger and slid it on. I looked at myself in the long mirror on the wall and nodded at my reflection. The dress fit perfectly. It hugged me in all the right places. I opened the door and showed Olette. She squealed in delight at my appearance and clapped her hands quickly.

"It's perfect!" She said happily. "It will work great with the plan."

I smiled and then walked back into the changing room. "I still don't understand why I need a good dress for the plan though." I said as I unzipped the dress. "Care to explain Olette."

"Hayner and I made a plan." She started. "He's going to talk to Roxas, and I'm supposed to talk to you."

"Which you are doing right now." I said as I slipped the dress back on the hanger.

"We are going to make a big announcement during the grad!" She said happily.

I quickly put on my clothes and burst the door open. "No!" I objected. I walked past her and back into the main part of the store, looking for the cash register.

"Why not?" She asked as she scurried behind me.

"I don't want to have a lot of attention on me. Especially at grad." I said. I found the cash register and payed the lady behind the counter $100 for the dress.

"Come on Naminé." Olette pleaded. "You'll get your **boyfriend** back."

I took the bag with my dress from the lady and then turned to face Olette. "Fine." I said. "I'll think about it." I would do anything to get Roxas back, I was even willing to kiss Seifer a few days ago.

Olette smiled and then announced that she would be looking for another ten minutes at the dresses. I told her that I would be waiting outside, and I exited the store and sat on the bench in the middle of the mall's hall.

I tapped my foot against the tiled ground as I waited for Olette to finish in the store. After about three minutes I saw a group of people walk in front of me. They looked familiar, and then I remembered who they were after I saw the familiar purple beanie on the blonde's head.

I got up and chased after them before they got to far away. "_Seifer_!" I called.

The whole group of people turned around and I saw that Zexion and the guy with silver hair was with him as well as the two idiots that always followed him. Wasn't one named Rai?

Seifer's eyes met with mine and he walked towards me. "Hey." He said casually.

"I just wanted to say sorry." I said. "You tried to help me the other day and Roxas ended up punching you to the ground. Sorry that you got hurt, not even an idiot like you deserves that." I said crossing my arms.

My words caused the boy with silver hair to chuckle and Zexion looked up from his book.

"I'm just sorry that you and your boyfriend didn't get back together." Seifer said scratching the back of his head.

"It's alright." I said sadly. "At least we tried."

"Yeah." Seifer said. "But remember, I'm always open." He walked closer to me and I could feel his breath on my face.

I pressed my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Honestly Seifer?" I asked. "I thought you already got the message that I wasn't into you like that."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Seifer said moving away. "Anyways, I gotta go now. See you in school." With that he turned and walked down the hall.

I watched him leave and then I heard a girlish squeal call out my name.

**"Naminé!"**

I turned around and saw Olette running towards me. "What do you think you were doing?" She asked me.

"I was talking to Seifer." I said casually. "Is something wrong with that?"

"_Yeah_." Olette said with a nod. "You're talking to enemy number one Naminé!"

"Enemy number _one_!" I asked confused.

"He wants to date you!" She explained throwing her arms in the air. "You don't talk to him! Ever!"

"Why?" I asked. I honestly had no idea what her problem was.

"If he tries to hit on you and Roxas sees, your relationship is doomed! So stay away from him!" She wagged a finger in my face. "_Understand_?"

"Sure." I said, trying to hold back a giggle. '

"Why are you laughing?" Olette questioned me placing her hands on her hips. "I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I know you are." I said pushing past her to walk down the hall.

"So why are you laughing? It's not funny." She cried.

I turned around to face her. "Actually Olette, it is." I said smiling.

She blinked a few times and then her mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

I walked through the front door of my house and threw my shoes off. I left them near the doorway, too lazy to carry them upstairs.

"How was the shopping?" Uncle John's voice called from the kitchen.

I walked into the room and threw the bag on the island. "Take a look for yourself." I said. I pulled out the extra $50 he gave me and put that on top of the island as well. Then, as Uncle John started to look through the bag, I walked towards the freezer and pulled out my bowl of ice cream. I took a seat at the table and watched Uncle John look at the dress.

"It's beautiful Nams." He said holding the purple fabric in his hands. He turned it over and over, looking at the dress from all different angles. His smile turned to a frown and then he looked at me. "But don't you think it's a little too exposing?"

"_Exposing_?" I asked, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. "How is **that** exposing?"

"It's a tad short." Uncle John said.

I laughed. "I think that's just your fatherly instinct, Uncle John."

He smiled at me and then put the dress back in the bag. He then leaned over the island to look at me. "Did you have fun shopping?"

"**Hell no**." I said. "And I don't plan on doing it again."

* * *

**2 more chapters everyone! **

**I just want to thank everyone woh ever supported this story again, you guys are awesome! **

**I found out that the American realease date for "Birth By Sleep" is September 7th! Is anyone else excited like I am! :P**

**And before I sign off, I just want to ask you guys to check out my friend, _Keyblade Wolf's_, stories. He has two that he really wants people to read and it would mean a lot to both of us if you guys check it out. The first story is called Kingdom Hearts: Highschool Drama and the second is called Kingdom Hearts: A New Journey Continuation! So, again please check them out! :)**

**And one more thing, **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	19. Go Fish

**Chapter 19 everyone! One more to go! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

* * *

**Roxas' POV**

"Good job today everyone!" Mr. Fair called from the middle of the gym. We had just come back inside from running 20 laps of the school in the sun. It was torture. I mean, I could run the 20 laps, no problem, but the sun made me feel even more tired and it was really really hot.

"You guys could go and change now. Have a good evening everyone." He said with a smile. With that he walked away and out of the gym, probably to the art class to see Miss. Gainsborough. The two of them were well known for their flirting, almost everyone in school knew about their relationship.

I was about to enter the boy's changing room when I saw a petite blonde walk past me. I looked up and my eyes followed Naminé as she jogged towards the girls changing room. Her hair bounced with each step, and I couldn't help but notice the cute way her arms swayed as she ran. I think that she felt my stare on her back because she turned around to face me, sadness on her face. As soon as our eyes met I ducked away and into the boy's changing room. I walked past boys that were in the showers and to the small area where my clean clothes were spread out. I quickly slipped off my sweaty gym clothes and put on the clean pair that was set out. I then stuffed all of the pieces of cloth in my Adidas bag and then threw it on my back. I grabbed my one binder that I had for my afternoon classes and then started to walk back down the hall of the changing rooms to the exit.

I heard some footsteps behind me and soon enough Hayner was walking alongside me with a toothy grin on his face. I just nodded in his direction and continued to walk without saying a word. To be honest, Naminé was on my mind. She looked so sad, and I knew it was all my fault. Whenever she would ask me to get back together and I would say no she got the same look on her face. I really didn't want to see her that way, but I knew that being single was better for both of us. She had her problems and I had mine, together out lives would just be filled with chaos.

I arrived at my locker and packed my books in my bag silently and quickly. Then I closed the metal door and turned to leave the school building. That's when I saw her again. Naminé was walking to her own locker, and her hands were filled with all of her belongings. She looked like she was struggling as she walked down the hall. She didn't notice me, and continued on her way to her locker. I watched her silently, just taken aback by how beautiful she was.

Then she must have tripped over her own feet because she fell to the ground and all of her things went flying around her. I rushed towards her and started to grab random papers, trying to help her out. She looked up from her position on the ground and looked at me. I didn't turn to look up at her, but I could see from the corner of my eye that she blushed.

"You didn't have to help." She muttered. "This is kinda embarrassing, I mean, I already fell, I look bad and that's so silly-" She stammered over her own words as she tried to pick up some of the papers around us. She looked at me, and I looked at her.

"Thanks." She said simply.

I nodded towards her and then got to my feet, Naminé copying my movements a second later. It was then that I realized that we were the only people in the hallway. She stood in front of my, her head by my chest. I reached my arm out to give her the papers and she nodded and took them from my hands. Our fingers brushed together and I saw the blush on her face deepen.

"Thanks." She said. "Again."

"No problem Naminé." I said.

She lifted her head to look at me. "You...spoke." She said in what sounded like relief.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is there something wrong with that?" I asked.

"No, nothing like that." She said. "It's just that...well, we haven't really talked in a while. I thought I was going to be having a conversation with myself actually." She lowered her head to look at the ground.

I started to play with my fingers and the silence between us felt like forever. "Are you excited about grad?" I asked, trying to start conversation again.

She looked up at me and brushed a strand of loose hair behind one of her ears. She shrugged lightly and then lowered her hand back down. "I'm not sure." She finally said. "I mean, a few months ago I knew that I was going to go because I had you. Now, I'm not so sure. Grad was never really my thing."

"Oh." I said. "I see."

"What about you?" She asked. "Are you going?"

I shrugged as well. "I'm not so sure either." Just then my watch beeped, telling me that I was running late. "Sorry." I said turning the alarm off. "I'm running late. I gotta go Naminé." I looked at her and I saw her nod in response. Then I turned around and started to walk down the hall.

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~ **

I opened the front door and stepped inside of my house Hayner close behind me. I slipped off my shoes and kicked them to the side of the front door and then walked into the kitchen. I dropped my backpack on one of the seats around the table and walked over to the fridge. Hayner entered the room right behind me, and took a seat at the table.

"Where's your mom?" He asked me. He already knew that Dad was still at school. He was probably hanging out with her friends, Miss. Gainsborough and Mr. Fair. The three of them were really close. If he wasn't with his friends Dad was probably still marking papers in his classroom.

"She's still at work." I explained. "Today she'll be home even later, there's a big game tonight and that's going to be really popular at the bar." I closed the fridge's door empty handed. I didn't want anything that we had right now.

"There's a game on tonight?" Hayner asked. Before I could answer him he got up from the seat and ran into the living room and turned the TV on. I followed him into the room and sighed.

"The key word in that sentence was _**tonight**_, Hayner." I took a seat next to him on the couch and grabbed the remote from his hands. Then I turned off the TV and placed the remote on the side table. I turned back and saw that Hayner was staring at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Did you want to see the game that badly?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Why were you so late today?" He sounded like an upset child. His bottom lip was even pushing out. "I was waiting outside for so long."

"I met up with Naminé in the halls." I said with a shrug. "We talked for a while."

"What?" Hayner said loudly practically jumping out of his seat.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Naminé talked!." Hayner said.

"Yeah." I said. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you and Naminé never talk when anyone is around!" He said. "You two always look so depressed when your around each other during lunch."

"So?"

"So I didn't think that you two could talk on your own. I thought that Olette and I would have to make up some sort of plan." Hayner said leaning back down against the sofa.

"You don't have to make any plans Hayner."

"Why can't you two just get back together?" Hayner said softly. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me, or just thinking out loud. "You two like each other so much."

I didn't just like Naminé, I think I loved her. She was special, whenever she was around everything I did just felt better. I really cared for her, but my decision was for the better.

"We just aren't ready to get back together yet." I said quietly. I didn't care if I wasn't supposed to hear him, he needed to know why.

"Why?" Hayner whined. "Roxas, it's horrible to see you two staring at each other quietly in school. Everyone, including you two, know that you like each other."

"I can't get back together with her right now, okay?" I said.

"Why?" Hayner repeated.

"I know that we will end up hurting each other, and I don't want that." I said quietly. "She hurt me when I saw her with Demyx and I hurt her when I broke up with her. If we get back together something like that is bound to happen again."

I was looking down at my lap and it was quiet in the room. All of a sudden Hayner slapped me and my head snapped to the right.

"What was that for?" I asked turned back to face him. I rubbed my left cheek and stared at him in confusion. It's really not normal to slap someone's face.

"Being stupid, that's what it was for." Hayner said. "When your in a relationship your bound to hurt each other every now and then, but that is all part of loving someone you idiot!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you and Naminé will probably hurt each other in the future, that's bound to happen. But right now, you two are so sad without each other. You need each other Roxas, you know you love her and she loves you."

I turned away from Hayner's stare and looked at the floor. What he said was true, all relationships had their ups and downs, so why did I let that stop me from being with the person I loved?

"Roxas, grad is coming up." Hayner pointed out. "I suggest you man up and tell her how you feel, and you will most likely have a date for graduation."

"I don't just want her for graduation." I said. " I want to have her forever."

"Well then, you better talk to her quickly." Hayner said a smile tugging at his lips. "Forever is a long time."

I smiled back at him. "Trust me, I know."

After that Hayner and I just watched some TV and did our homework. I started to feel a little bit lazy, and so I went up to my room. Hayner didn't want to be left alone, so he followed me. When we got to my room Hayner ran and jumped on my bed, and I walked over to my calender that was hung on the wall. It was a 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' calender in case you wondering...which you probably don't.

I slid my finger over the square boxes that represented days in the month and tried to find today. When I did I realized that grad was only a week away, and that meant that I had to talk to Naminé really soon. I sighed and then walked over to Hayner and took a seat at the foot of my bed.

"Hayner." I called his name.

He looked up at me because his head was currently on my pillow and made a sound to show me that I had his attention.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" I asked.

Hayner sat up and patted my back. "I wouldn't say your an idiot, but you're not the brightest person I know."

"Why did I have to cause all of this drama?" I asked myself out loud. "If none of this ever happened Naminé and I would have still been together."

"Hey, it's not all your fault Roxas." Hayner said. "Stop beating yourself up, tomorrow just talk to her, okay?"

I nodded.

Hayner smiled at me and then pulled away. "Wanna play a game?" He asked, bouncing up and down on my bed.

"Depends." I replied, "What kind of game do you want to play?"

"...maybe Monopoly or something." Hayner said with a shrug.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asked clearly confused.

"Naminé and I used to play Monopoly." I said remembering our previous games.

Hayner turned away from me and shook his head with a sigh. Then he mumbled something that sounded strangely similar to 'obsessed' to himself and then turned back to face me. "You wanna play a game of cards then?"

"Okay." I said. I got up from my seat on the bed and walked over to my desk. I started to search through the basket I had that held many of my belongings until I found a pack of cards. Then I went back to the bed and gave Hayner seven cards and took out seven for myself. We were just playing a simple game of 'Go Fish.'

"Got any sixes?" I asked after a while.

Hayner shook his head.

"LIES!" I shouted and I pointed a finger at his face.

"What?" He said startled.

"I checked your hand when you went to the bathroom." I explained. "I know that you have a six in your hand."

"You looked at my hand?" Hayner asked in disbelief.

"You lied to me!" I said back.

Hayner sighed and then passed me the six of hearts from his hand.

Just then I heard the front door open and some footsteps coming inside of the house.

"Roxas, I'm home!" My Dad's voice travelled up the stairs.

"I'm upstairs Dad!" I called back. I heard his footsteps up the stairs and soon enough he was standing in the doorway of my room.

"Oh, hello Hayner." He said as he spotted my friend sitting across from me on my bed.

I looked up at my Dad and Hayner greeted him with a smile. Dad turned his gaze on me and his smile turned into a frown. He must have noticed that my face wasn't as happy as it usually was, but he decided to pretend like he never noticed and his lips formed a straight line. He started to loosen his black tie and he walked towards us.

"What are you two up to?" He asked. He saw the cards in our hands and a small smile crept across his face. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

I nodded and then he walked out of the room, leaving Hayner and I alone once more.

"Do you have any fours?" Hayner asked me.

"Nope." I said with a shake of my head.

Hayner sighed and then grabbed a card from the top of the deck. A blast of music filled the room and Hayner pulled his cell phone out from one of his pockets.

"Hello?" He said lifting it to his ear. "Oh hey mom...yeah...okay." With that he hung up and placed his cards down on the bed. "I gotta go man." He said with a sigh. "Mom wants me home for dinner."

We got off the bed and ran down the stairs. When we got to the front foyer he slipped on his shoes and opened the front door.

"Roxas." He said simply before he walked outside.

"Yeah?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Don't worry about Nams." He said. "Olette and I have a plan." He said with a smile.

"What?" I asked.

Without a reply he ran out of the house and down the sidewalk. I ran to the front door and called after him. "I DON'T NEED ANY PLANS!" I said.

When I couldn't see him anymore I closed the door and headed back upstairs. I couldn't help but feel I needed someone else's thoughts on this matter, and so I made my way to my parents' room. I was kind of happy that Mom wasn't home. If she knew about the problem she would get really excited, knowing that I still liked Naminé and everything. I didn't know why, but Moms always loved that sort of stuff.

"Dad?" I asked, knocking on the open door to his room. He was lying down on his bed with a book in his hands.

From the sound of my voice he looked up. He put his book to the side and I walked into the room. I took a seat next to him on the bed and it was silent between us for a while.

"Son, what's wrong?" He asked me. "I saw that you looked a little depressed today."

"Well, Naminé and I broke up a while ago." I said. "I'm going to ask her to get back together, but I'm a bit scared."

"Do you know why you're scared?" Dad asked me.

"I'm afraid that something won't work out." I said. "What if someone else asks her out before me, or what if we do get back together but break up again."

"Roxas, when you're in a relationship you have to take those chances." Dad explained. "Love is something you learn about along the way, you can't just pick up a book and learn everything about it. Just take your time." He patted my back. "Naminé is a nice girl, everything will work out fine."

I nodded and then smiled at my Dad. I thanked him and then went back to my room. I took off my top and changed into a pair of slacks. Then I crawled into my bed and just lay there for a while.

I had made up my mind, _**I was going to get Naminé back  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Okay, so this whole chapter was about Roxas. It's just showing that he wants Nami back now, and a lot of stuff will be happening in the last chapter. I just want to thank all of you once again for sticking with this story as it draws to an end. :)**

**My new story will be up soon and I'll probably be giving you more details on that in the next update. :)**

**I want to try my best and get at least 100 reviews, so it would mean so much to me if you guys could ALL review these last two chapters. :) Thank you! **


	20. Together

**Here is the last chapter to "Starting Over" :)**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS **

* * *

"Ta-da!" Olette called happily. She smiled in front of me and took a few steps backwards. "I think you look wonderful." She said clapping her hands together.

"Pass me the mirror." I said reaching my hand out. She placed the small object on my hands and I brought it up to my face. A small gasp escaped my lips as I stared at my reflection. Olette was actually able to make me look nice for grad. That's right, I was actually getting ready for grad. Right now Olette and I were sitting in my room, getting our make-up ready for the big night.

I really didn't want to go at first, thinking that I wouldn't see Roxas, but Olette told me some stuff that she and Hayner had planned. The two of them had made a really complicated plan to get Roxas and I back together at grad. I told them that it wasn't needed, once they got Roxas there I would do the rest.

I know that I have already asked Roxas to get back together before, but nothing seemed to work. This time I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I know he still loved me, and I loved him. What else did we need to get back together?

I stared at myself again, taking in the full effect of the makeup. Olette had applied a good amount of purple eyeshadow and a thin line of black eyeliner. She also put a little blush on my cheeks so that they would look more rosie. Olette had also put some pink gloss on my lips. She had wanted to do my hair in some fancy up-do or something, but I refused. No one touches my hair. I absolutely hate it. Besides, she already made me look a little nicer with all this makeup and the dress.

"It looks really good, Olette." I said with a small smile. I lowered the mirror to look at her. "Thanks."

She just smiled at me and then nodded. "I'm glad you like it." Olette had dressed up as well, obviously. She was wearing the orange dress that she had been bragging about for the last few weeks. It was strapless and stopped at her knees. It had a small golden embroidery at the bottom and it was made of some soft of silky material. Her hair was down, and because of her usual braids, it had long nice curls. She had a small orange headband placed behind her bangs, which were styled in a side part. She had makeup as well, and it was mostly just a light pink blush on her cheeks. Her lips had gloss as well and she had a thin line of black eyeliner to help her green orbs pop. I had to admit, she looked really nice.

"Nams!" Uncle John's voice travelled up the stairs. "We should be going now!"

"Coming!" I called back. I got off my chair and went to my closet. I opened the door and grabbed the my high heeled purple sandals from my shoe rack. Then I made my way downstairs, Olette close behind me.

We walked into the front foyer and I slipped on my shoes. They made me about an inch taller and I started to walk around the wooden room. The shoes made a loud clacking noise with each step that I took. Olette stood in the middle of the room as she put on her orange heels. When she was finished, she stretched back up with a sigh and smiled at me. About a minute or two later Uncle John walked into the room in his dress suit. He had his blazer hanging on his arm and he was struggling to fix his tie, which was purple. I held back a giggle and I walked towards him and helped him tie it.

"Thanks Nams." He said.

"No problem." I said pulling away.

Uncle John put his blazer on and then looked at me. His lips formed a smile and he embraced me in a hug. "You look beautiful." He said softly in my ear.

"Thank you." I said to him. I pulled away and then walked towards the door.

"Thank you again for driving me to grad Mr. Sato." Olette said to Uncle John.

He smiled at her with a nod. "No problem Olette."

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

Olette and Uncle John both nodded and I opened the front door. We walked to the Lamborghini parked outside in the driveway and took our seats inside. I sat in the front with Uncle John and Olette took a seat in the back. I fastened my seat belt and took a huge breath. _**This was it. **_

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

This year our school was holding the graduation at a fancy Banquet Hall called "Sunset Hall." The drive was about half an hour, but to me it felt much longer. As soon as we arrived at the hall we had to leave Uncle John. All of the parents were expected to wait in the gathering room while the students had to go searching for the stage. Olette and I waved goodbye to Uncle John in the front foyer and then started to walk down the halls.

All I could say was that this place was fancy. The carpet was a golden bronze, and I couldn't help but feel that I wasn't supposed to be wearing shoes. The walls were a deep mahogany that almost resembled the sky at sunset. About every five metres there was a large golden chandelier hanging from the ceiling that had about twenty different diamond like jewels hanging from it. As Olette and I walked down the hall it was absolutely silent. After about ten minutes of walking down the halls Olette and I finally started to hear people talking, and we quickened out pace. Soon enough we saw the opening to the back of the stage. With the next step I took I heard a clack from my slipper and I looked down, realizing that the floors were now hard wood.

Olette squealed, and I looked up only to see her running towards her boyfriend. She jumped into Hayner's arms and his hands hugged her waist tightly while a chuckle escaped from his lips. I smiled looking at the two of them and then I took a deep breath. If Hayner was here already, that probably meant that Roxas was with him. I was going to try and talk to him straight away, I wasn't going to beat around the bush this time. I started to walk towards the laughing couple, the clacking of my shoes getting louder with each step.

"Hey Hayner." I said putting a smile on my face. I started to fiddle with my hands as I looked around the blond. "_Where's Roxas?_"

Hayner just smiled at me, and I could tell he was hiding something. "Don't worry Nams, he'll be here soon."

Olette pulled away from her boyfriend, her face looked surprised. "He's not here yet?" She asked, her voice high in curiosity. "Wasn't he supposed to be here about half an hour ago for the plan to work?" As soon as the words escaped her lips she looked like she regretted it. I was shocked as well, they had made a plan? After I told them not to?

"You guys made a plan!" I asked. "I told you I didn't need one. Roxas and I are going to work this out ourselves!"

Olette smiled at me weakly and placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Naminé, you have to understand, Hayner and I just trying to help." She pleaded.

Hayner put an arm around Olette's waist and pulled her towards him. "Come on Nams, we're your friends. We just want to make sure you guys are happy."

I took a few deep breathes. They were right, I shouldn't get annoyed, they were just trying to be nice. "Anyways." I asked, trying to steer this conversation in a different direction. "Where's Pence?"

"He's in Florida." Hayner said with a shrug.

"What?" Olette asked. "Why isn't he here with us at grad? We never know when we're gonna see each other again!"

"Calm down, Let." Hayner said trying to comfort his girlfriend. "He wanted to go see the Harry Potter thing at Universal Studios, so his parents took him on vacation early." Hayner shrugged again. "It's not really a big deal."

"Yes it is!" Olette said. "This is grad Hayner! Grad! **You don't miss grad!**"

"Olette, calm down!" I said trying to hold back a chuckle. "Everything is going to be fine. It's not like Hayner is the one missing grad."

Olette's eyes widened in shock as she thought about that possibility. She then threw her arms around Hayner, probably grateful that he was here with her.

Just then I heard some footsteps coming up behind us. I turned around and I saw Roxas walking in our direction. He was about ten metres away, and he was looking at the ground. He looked very formal in his black and white tux, and I couldn't help but smile. I turned to look back at Hayner and Olette. Hayner nodded towards me, telling me that I should go. Olette was still holding onto Hayner like there was no tomorrow.

"**_Roxas_**." I called out to him. I started to walk quickly towards him, and I was waving at him. "Roxas!" I said again, louder than before.

He looked up and his eyes met mine. They seemed brighter than before. For the past few days his blue eyes almost looked grey because they were so dull, but now they looked like two small oceans that glistened.

He was about to open his mouth and say something but Mr. Fair burst through the doors and into the room.

"Alright everyone! It's showtime!" He said with a clap of his hands. "Get into alphabetical order!"

Now you see, you might be wondering why we weren't in the traditional graduation gowns yet. This was because my school doesn't use them. Instead each student dresses in either the dress or tux that they are going to wear to the dance after to the ceremony. This way we look more modern. I didn't understand the reason for this, but hey, I didn't really care.

There was suddenly large crowds of students coming from every direction and I couldn't see Roxas anymore. I somehow ended up in my position without even trying and I started to look around for Roxas again. Since both of our last names started with S, we would be close by, but there were still about seven people between us. We couldn't talk about what we needed so far away from each other. I sighed and then turned back around to face the front of the line. This was just going to have to wait.

We started to walk out of the room and down another small hall that led to the stage. We had to be dead quiet so that we would look more "professional." We silently took our seats and Roxas smiled at me when our eyes met. We were sitting in the same row, which was second to last on the right side of the stage. There was a large podium and platform in the middle of the stage, and the seats for the students were positioned on either side. There was a round of applause from the parents and when the clapping died down the principal of the school walked towards the front of the stage, mike in hand.

He introduced us and then started to talk about what all principals did at a graduation. He said that he was proud of the students, and how they felt like children to him. He started to talk about some funny memories that her had throughout the year with the students in grade twelve. Then he finally finished off his speech with wishing us all the best of luck. When his speech was over he then moved up to the podium and started to hand out diplomas. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, this was definitely going to take a while.

After about twenty-five minutes he started to call out the students whose last names began with S. Since my name was Sato, I was second up. As soon as the kid sitting next to me came back to his seat my name was called. I got up and started to walk to the podium in the middle of the stage. I saw Uncle John get up from his seat in the crowd and clap like a crazy person. I saw Hayner smile at me and Olette cheer like a Justin Bieber fan-girl. I smiled and then walked up the stairs. The principal was waiting there under the golden light with a smile on his face. He gave me my diploma and shook my hand. I turned around and raised the small rolled up piece of paper in the air, causing cheers to come from many more students. I started to walk down the podium and back to my seat when I saw Roxas though. He was still clapping for me, and he had a huge smile on his face. When he saw me he winked and I knew that I started to blush. I heard his soft chuckle over the applause and then sat down in my seat.

I waited patiently for the next seven people to go, and then Roxas was up. I started to cheer like crazy for him, and when he came back with his diploma in hand I winked right back at him. This caused him to chuckle once more and he took his seat.

After that the ceremony lasted about twenty minutes. Then some of the teachers handed out awards to students that performed extremely well throughout the year. When the ceremony finally came to a close all of the students stood up and walked off stage. All of the students started running to the foyer. The parents were going to be waiting there, and this was going to be the last time that we saw them for the night until they picked us up from the dance. I pushed through the crowd until I found Uncle John and when I did I tackled him with a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Nams." He said when I pulled away.

I handed him my diploma and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm proud of me too."

He chuckled and then brought his wrist that had his watch to his face. "Well, I better be going." He said. "I'll pick you up at eleven o'clock right?"

I nodded and then waved goodbye. I then started to walk through the crowd trying to find the main entrance to the stadium once more. During the time that the students and parents were talking, the workers at the hotel were supposed to be changing the room into a dance area.

When I walked in I couldn't believe it was the same room. Music was playing and all the lights were turned off. A large mattish thing was in the middle of the room and it lay on the ground. It light up in different colours, and I'm guessing it was the main area of the dance floor. Lights travelled across the walls of the room from the large disco ball that rotated from the centre of the ceiling. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders and I turned around to see Hayner with a big grin on his face.

"Did you two talk yet?" He asked. He sounded as excited as a child that got a new toy.

"No." I said with a small shake of my head. "But, I think everything will work out." I remembered the way he looked at me, and the wink he gave me earlier.

"I know they will." Hayner said. He started to walk away towards Olette and wished me good luck over his shoulder.

The music started to get louder as more and more students came into the room. Soon enough everyone was here singing and dancing with their friends. I stood at the back of the room, waiting for Roxas to come.

"Hey." A voice called from next to me.

I turned to see Seifer. He had his hands tucked deep into his pockets.

"Hey." I said back.

"So we graduated, huh?" He said walking a little closer towards me.

"Yeah." I said with a small giggle as I turned back to face the crowd in the middle of the room. "I can't believe it either."

"Did you and Roxas talk yet?" He asked.

"No." I said with a shake of my head. "Not yet."

"Good luck then." Seifer said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"I gotta go." He said staring at the large group of students in the middle of the room as well. "I think I see Rai trying to jerk."

"That's not good." I said with a smile.

"No it is not." Seifer said playfully. "Later." He called over his shoulder as he walked towards the large group or students.

I hit my head against the wall behind me and closed my eyes. _Where was Roxas anyway? _

"**_Naminé!_**"

I lifted myself up from the wall and started to look around. That was Roxas' voice, I was sure of it.

"_**Naminé!**_" His voice called over the music again. I started to run towards where the sound was coming from. It was a little hard to find out which direction I should go in because of the loud music, but soon enough I was able to find out where his voice was coming from.

"_**Roxas!**_" I called back. I entered the dance floor and people were jumping up and down all around me. I was being shoved by people again and again and I pushed through the crowd trying to find him. "**Where are you?**" I mumbled under my breath.

"_**Naminé!**_" His voice called again. His voice seemed closer than it was before, but I still couldn't find out where it was exactly coming from.

I pushed past so many different people but I still couldn't find him. "**_Roxas!_**" I called again. I started to look left and right and then I ran straight into someone. I looked up and smiled. "_Roxas_." I said with a smile.

He smiled at me but didn't say anything. He just lowered his face and connected his lips with mine. I tangled my hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. When we pulled away from each other I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. It felt so good to be in his arms again. He rested his chin on the top of my head and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Naminé."

"I love you Roxas."

**~~~Kingdom Hearts~~~**

It's been a year since grad, and Roxas and I moved in together. We decided that we wouldn't go to university or college yet, and we both got jobs. I was working at an art factory, teaching kids how to paint and helping out to paint murals throughout the whole building. Roxas worked in the same building, but he taught some kids how to play guitar. The jobs actually payed quite well, considering that we weren't going to use them forever. We just wanted to have a break from school work.

Roxas and I worked out a schedule where we always had the evenings free together. That way we could just relax and watch TV or something. It didn't matter what we did, once we were together everything was fine.

Our apartment wasn't the biggest. It had a similar layout to Demyx's, but it was a bit larger due to the fact that it had two bedrooms. Hayner, Olette and Pence had helped us paint all the rooms in vibrant colours. The living room was a nice yellowish green which led into the kitchen and the colour lightened to a much lighter shade of green. We painted the halls a whitish peach so that it could look nice with whatever ornaments and decorations we decided to put. My bedroom was a royal purple and Roxas' was a nice blue. The only reason we had separate bedrooms was so that we wouldn't sleep together at night, but during the day we were always in one or the other.

Right now I was sitting on the small wooden circular table that was in front of the entrance to the apartment. Today was one of those days where I was home and Roxas was at work. I tapped my foot lightly against the wooden floors quickly. I was really nervous and when I got nervous I would tend to fidget. I had my hands folded in my lap, my right hand practically squeezing my left to death. I started to bite on my lip now and I looked up at the clock.

4: 36pm

His shift finished at 4:30, he should be home soon. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself but it had no effect.

_**How was I going to tell him?**_

This was insane. It was a mistake, we never meant for this to happen. It just seemed so right, I mean, we never would have done that before we got married.

**_Why did this have to happen?_**

_**How was he going to react?**_

Was he going to be happy? Was he going to be sad? What if he got angry? I shook my head. No, Roxas wouldn't get angry. He would understand. Sure, he would be confused, I was too. I mean, I didn't believe it. I was in denial. But after about five tests I don't think i could ignore the fact that I was.

I looked up at the clock again. 4:40pm

I lowered my head to look down at my lap. Should I tell him in one sentence, or should I bring up the whole discussion and gently slip it in? No, I should just tell him, he would want to now straight away what's on my mind, I can't keep him waiting.

And then it hit me. How would Uncle John react to this? And how would Roxas' parents take the news? Would Hayner and Olette understand? This was all too much, I didn't know what to do. I can't believe this was happening.

I looked up again. 4:43pm

**Why wasn't he home yet?**_ Did he always take this long or was the time just dragging out today?_ My foot started to tap harder against the floor and I closed my eyes. Come on Roxas, come home.

As if by magic, I heard the lock start to move. I looked up and I could hear Roxas fumbling with his keys on the other side of the white door. Soon enough the door was open and Roxas was standing in front of me in his black V-neck top. When he saw me sitting here he seemed a little surprised at first, but a smile almost immediately came on his face.

"Hey babe." He said with a little chuckle. He walked into the room and slipped off his shoes. Then he placed the large black guitar case down across the table. "Were you waiting on me?"

I didn't say anything,

_**Come on Naminé! Just tell him.**_

He looked at me with a worried expression. "Naminé, are you okay?" He dropped his keys on the table in front of me and knelt down in front of my seat. His blue eyes were focused on me, and I tried to turn away. However, he caught the bottom of my chin with his hand and brought it back to look at him gently. He brought his face to mine and kissed me softly. Then he pulled away and looked at my face again.

"Naminé?" He said again. His voice sounded more worried than before. "Honey, what's wrong."

I looked at his innocent face and then I looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**So, it is finally over! Thank you so much everyone! THanks for supporting this story! Thanks for adding it to your favourites! THat's for adding me to your favourites, and thanks for reviewing! I just want to thank experienced keyblade master for giving me my 100th review and thanks to you all because without you guys we never would have gotten there! **

**I remember when I almost gave up on this story, but people IMed me giving me ideas to continue because they wanted to see what happened next. Thanks so much guys, without you this story would have never worked out. :)**

**My new story "Paranoia" has it's first chapter up. So, when you guys are ready check it out! :)**

**Also, mspink93 and I are atually going to start working on the studio project, so be on the lookout for that. You could find the studio from my page!  
**

**Thanks again everyone, and please leave me one last review for this story! :D**


End file.
